Flying Without Wings
by blackNdeadly
Summary: After a confrontation with a few rogue deatheaters, Athena (FemHarry), Hermione & Ginny find themselves in an entire new world known as Middle Earth. On their quest to help the dwarves and a way home, tensions arise between the leader and the Chosen one, but it becomes more. Will they find reasons to stay and finally be healed of the past? Very OOC, but still loyal…AU/OOC…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **What's this? Another story? But like I said, I ain't got nothing but time...So I present to you, Flying Without Wings**

 **A HarryPotterxHobbit story…Pairings are up to the readers…but Hermione/Ginny/Bilbo friendship with a Radaghast/femHarry friendship…**

 **Summary: After a confrontation with a few rogue deatheaters, Athena James 'AJ' Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley find themselves in an entire new world known as Middle Earth. On their quest to find a way back home, and much to Gandalf's pursuing, they decide to help the Dwarves and their quest to reclaim their home. Tensions arise between the leader and the Chosen one, but it becomes more. Will they find reasons to stay and finally be healed of the past? Very OOC, but still loyal…AU/OOC…**

 **Face-claim for Athena Potter: Katie McGrath (I changed my mind from Kiera to Katie...)**

 **I own nothing but the story...the rest belong to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien...**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Athena's POV**

Rabbits…I was surrounded by tall, brownish and curious rabbits… _Rabbits?_

Where was I? Well it was bloody obvious I was in a land where Bugs Bunny seems to be bigger and dirtier than the usual bunny type I knew of, but as I opened my eyes and tried to get a better understanding of my location, all I could make out was that I was in a forest of some sort and surrounded by rabbits. I must have drunken a bit more Fire-whiskey then my usual intake. But it was Ginny's Birthday, and we were also celebrating the recent birth of her niece, and our, that is Hermione's and my godchild as both Hannah and Ron couldn't make a decision on the god-mother and the child's name was Fredaya Ophelia Abbott-Weasley.

Ginny, Hermione and I had decided to get a little more tipsy than usual. Probably because we were all single and all had jobs that required most of our time, as we were Aurors, well Hermione and I was, Ginny was more of the rainbow haired Chaser for the British Quidditch team, the Mighty Lions. What persuaded her to dye her hair the colours of the rainbow was beyond me but she seemed to like it, and so did Hermione. But we were listing reasons as to why we were single and basically because in our case, we were usually on cases that required our absolute attention, like hunting down the remaining deatheaters that had scattered after the Battle of Hogwarts. Being Athena Potter and Hermione Granger, duo dream team had consequences when it came to our job, but we loved it…sometimes. Ginny's time was taken up mostly by her team and Quidditch, as most games lasted hours, sometimes even days.

We were at the new wizarding nightclub called the Firey Phoenix, drinking shots, well Ginny and Hermione more so as it was Ginny's birthday and Hermione was kind-of upset that she had let Ron go. I knew that they had tried to be together, after the battle, but just like me and Ron, they saw each other as best friends and they were also just too different and wanted other things. But after their break-up, he found the perfect person to have a family with and that was Hannah Abbott, who was also the best friend of Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, and was just as strange as Luna, so it really was a perfect match.

And so, there we were, having a good time trying to convince ourselves that one day we would meet someone when suddenly three deatheaters had walked into the pub and I forget after that, but the gist of it was that they had initiated a duel with us and long story short, I blacked out after being blasted with a potion or spell of some sorts and since I had a hand on both Hermione and Ginny, well…here I am in a forest…and surrounded by rabbits.

But these weren't the normal fluffy hopping bunny rabbits you usually see when you go to a pet shop or in the fields, but huge, massive rabbits that looked like they could come up to your shoulder and they were dirty. More like the fact that they had dirt, twigs and leaves all over them and they were curious little fuckers, as one of them was currently looking up my tight dark grey short-sleeve dress and another was currently sniffing my hair. I sat up suddenly, in which of cause the curious rabbits scattered like mad and I get hit by pairs of rabbit feet as they scatter.

"Oh you bloody little fuckin' cretins!" I cursed as the rabbits scattered. Then there was nothing, just the sounds of birds and rabbits hopping.

I looked around, taking in the sight and all I could see were trees, trees and more trees. I knew that I was in a forest of some sort, and that I seemed to be sitting on a hill of some sort, but it just a forest. A very greenish forest, as all the leaves, grass and moss was the colour of a rich green and the tree trunks were brown. It was like I had woken up in a fairy-tale forest.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I whispered to myself, standing up slowly.

I spun around in a circle, taking in the sights. "Oh bugger…"

I checked myself for any injuries and sighed in relief to find none. I still had my small black shoulder bag, which had an extendable charm placed on it and I had my wand among other things in it. As I was an Auror, my bag was packed for any situation should I need it. It was disguised as a normal hand bag but inside it held many things. Checking my bag, I pulled out my wand and closed my eyes, picturing my home in Godric's Hollow and waved my wand.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and frowned, before closing again and waved my wand again. Nothing happened…I opened my eyes and looked at my wand before waving and chanting, " _Avis!_ "

Birds came out of my wand and I watched as they flew above me and away. I tilted my head, relieved that magic and my wand were still working, but apparition wasn't. Curious…but I couldn't figure it out as I was in a forest in the middle of nowhere and apparently, I couldn't apparate.

"Okay, if I can't apparate… _Expecto Patronum_ …" I chanted and a blue light in the form of a stag appeared from my wand. It ran around me in circles and then stood in front of me. "Send this message to Hermione. Tell her that I am in a strange place where I cannot apparate and I need her help."

The stag stood there, staring at me. I tilted my head. "Go!"

It tilted its head and continued to stare at me. "Oh great…I…where the bloody hell am I?"

I sighed, waving my wand over the stag and it disappeared. I groaned, putting my wand back into my bag and I began walking, following what looked like a man-made path.

As I walked, I saw various animals scattered around the forest, including the rabbits. I stopped, as a rabbit had stood in front of me and was staring at me curiously, as well as blocking my path. I sighed…these rabbits were getting annoying.

"Move!" I demanded it. It just stood there, and tilted its head.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, will you just move?" Nothing…nada…I waved my hands and arms, hoping to scare it off. It didn't move and so I proceeded to shake my legs and arms and to be honest, I looked ridiculous.

"Milady, might I inquire what it is that you are doing?" a deep male voice spoke from behind me and I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I found it and my eyes bugged out, and I blinked, trying to figure out if the muggle man was real or if he was just part of my hung-over fogged up brain.

Standing in front of me, was an elderly muggle with a staff. He was dressed in brown robes, with a strange looking hat on his head and there was bird poo on the side of his face. His blue eyes looked kind and he had a long silver beard. He then lifted his hat up and I watched in confusion as two birds flew out of his head and into the forest.

"So sorry, sir…but did you just release two birds from inside your hat?" I asked.

"Yes…" he shrugged, as if it was normal.

"Oh right, because having two birds in nest on top of your head is normal." I muttered looking at my feet before turning back to him. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are Milady, at my home of Rhosgobel in the Vales of Anduin, on the western Eaves of Mirkwood, between Carrock and the Old Forest Road, near the Gladden Fields. Does that help?" he replied.

I blinked. "Uh…I'm sorry where?"

"The Mirkwood Forest, Milady."

I nodded. "Oh I see…and the Mirkwood Forest is where?"

"Oh Valar, I just told you. The Vales of Anduin, on the western Eaves of Mirkwood, between Carrock and the Old Forest Road!" He muttered. Well sorry, I have never heard of such places in England and anywhere in the world in fact, so forgive me if things sounded strange.

"Oh…Yeah, nope, I don't know of that place…Perhaps if you could just point me in the direction of London, or Surrey or anywhere but here?"

He frowned. "I am sorry, Milady, but I don't think I have ever heard of this place called London, or Surrey. Perhaps you are looking for the Shire, since the name sounds similar but I confess I have never heard of these places."

It was my turn to frown. "Wait, you've never heard of London? I mean, I should know, I lived in the suburbs most of my life. It's the most popular place in all of England! We are in England, are we not?"

He shook his head. "Oh I am sorry Milady, but we are not."

"Then where are we?" I asked

"We are in Middle Earth, Milady." He replied.

"Oh…oh okay… _oh_ …" I stammered, the realisation dawning on me that I was in a world that wasn't mentioned much as it was a myth.

I hadn't heard of the places that the muggle mentioned before but I had heard of Middle Earth as Hermione had read the books and told me of the mythical places that could only be a myth and that were Middle Earth, along with other such places like Narnia and Asgard. But in all my years at Hogwarts, Middle Earth was a myth brought to life by a wizard with a vivid imagination who believed that he had great adventures in Middle Earth. I couldn't remember the name of the author but I do remember the myth of Middle Earth, another world within our own earth and full of various creatures. According to Hermione, Middle Earth was a land of magical creatures that was similar to our Wizarding world, but not quite as adapted. Perhaps I should paid attention to Hermione but I'm sorry, Middle Earth was a myth…well, _not anymore_!

"Middle Earth…right…well, obviously it's not a myth…oh bugger…Oh Hermione! And Ginny!" I gasped, suddenly remembering my best friends and I began to panic.

"Milady!" the man walked towards me. "Please, do not panic! Or otherwise the rabbits will panic and trust me, a kick from a Rhosgobel rabbit is not a pretty injury." The man whispered frantically.

I slowed my breathing. "Sorry…just panicking…about my friends…no problem what-so-ever…"

"Well, perhaps if you ask nicely, I can help you find them and find your way home to this London place, but I can tell you now Milady, I have never heard of a place called London in all my years here on Middle Earth and I have been around for quite some time." He told me.

I nodded. "I don't think we're going to find London here, but finding my friends will be a big help…"

"Well then, that's settled….Now, introductions should be made I think…I am Radaghast the Brown." Radaghast introduced himself.

"Athena…Athena Potter." I replied, holding out my hand. He looked at it, and then gave me a look. "Oh, you're supposed to shake it…don't you shake hands here?"

"We do, but mortals do that. I am a Wizard, Milady, Protector of the forest and friend of the animals. We greet each other by either bowing or if you're a dwarf, butting our heads together, but you are not a dwarf and you're not a mortal either. I sense something different about you, apart from your clothes and appearance. You have magic, don't you?" he spoke, looking at me curiously.

I shifted. "Uh, no…nope no magic…"

I knew that he was a wizard but as I was in a strange land in a strange world…I couldn't help but be a little skeptical of telling this wizard and friend of the forest that I too was part of magic.

"Oh my dear, there is no use denying it! Embrace it! Now, let's go. There are many horrors that also lurk in the woods and it is almost dark. Perhaps some supper and a change of clothes as well as some sleep might do you good before we look for your friends, yes?"

I nodded, then frowned but shook my head. I followed him, as he was leading the way to his home. I also saw that the rabbits were following us along with many other various woodland animals including hedgehogs, birds and other mammals. This wizard truly was a friend to the animals as every animal I saw stared at Radaghast and then at me. But we kept walking, on the beaten path until we had reached a ragged looking shack that looked like it was about to collapse.

"Welcome, Miss Athena, to my home Rhosgobel. I am sorry about the smell, but the horses just love to release themselves quite frequently and well, you'll get used to it. Now, shall I give the grand tour?" Radaghast spoke, as we stood in front of the shack.

I nodded and he took me inside. I gasped at the interior of the shack. While it may have looked unsafe from the outside, it looked cosy inside. In fact, it reminded me of Hagrid's hut on the grounds of Hogwarts and I smiled, as Radaghast was starting to remind me a lot of the half-giant. The interior of the shack was modest, with tables and chairs and a fireplace. There was a large bed made from trees and other bits and there were animals scattered everywhere. Although the smell was a bit off-putting, I still liked it.

"It looks safe and cosy…" I murmured.

"My dear, you are safe here. Now, even though I know that you have magic, but I believe that while we are searching for your friends, you should keep that secret to yourself. While magic is accepted here, it is also unheard of, unless of course you are an elf or wizard like myself and it might be best not to mention that you are not from around here, well at least until we find out why you are here. Now, perhaps you should change into something different while I start up the fire. I trust that you have suitable clothing in that bag of yours?"

I frowned, wondering how he knew that my bag wasn't just an ordinary bag, but then again, he is a wizard. I thought I looked normal in my grey knee-length dress with a black cardigan and grey knee-length high-heeled boots but then again, this was a place of mystery and judging by Radaghast's robes, clothes were different than the usual robes I saw. I now was in another world and I could tell that this world was a little different when it came to clothing.

I nodded and opened my bag, scrounging around for suitable clothing. I hit the jackpot as I found a suitable dress that wasn't as medieval but it would suit for now. It was a long dark green and yellow sleeveless dress. The top half of the dress was a mustard yellowish colour and it came out in dark green waves of cotton and smooth material near the rib line. I looked around for somewhere to change but Radaghast had pointed out a screen of sorts, but it would allow me to change and I headed over, and began to remove my clothes, and then pulled on the dress. I pulled out a pair of brown sandals with straps, a black wool hooded cloak and a harness strap for my wand. I strapped the harness on my left thigh, and then placed my wand in it. It was handy having the harness and it was hidden.

I walked out from behind the screens and cleared my throat. Radaghast turned around from the fireplace, nodding his head my attire. He motioned to my hair and I nodded, fixing my burgundy coloured wavy hair into a more modest twisted half-up half-down hairdo. I placed my bag over the chair that was near the door and placed my coat on top of it. I was glad that I had a normal cloak, as I also had my Invisibility Cloak, but it would stay in my bag until I needed it, along with the other Deathly Hallows I kept in my bag for safe-keeping. As there still deatheaters around, I kept a hold of the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone to keep them safe. They apart from the cloak were in a small box in my bag along with the cloak.

Radaghast smiled. "Now, that is more like it…Milady, such a strange scar that is on your forehead…I wasn't going to mention it, but now I have a had a closer look, it's strange…as are the ones on your back and that one on you hand. However did you come by them?"

I automatically touched my lightning bolt scar. "I…War gave me these scars…A mad wizard, well a dark lord more like it, sought to kill our witches and wizards because he believed in all the wrong things. But it was a long time ago and it's no use bringing up the past."

"That may be so, but sometimes, bringing up the past is also a way to move on. Perhaps that is why you are here? You may have been brought here by a spell, but everything, no matter how small, always has a purpose. What your purpose is, I don't know." Radaghast spoke.

I nodded, thinking about his words before shaking my head and smiling at him. "So, what do we now? I mean, after rest and dinner? How do we find my friends?"

"Well, Miss Athena, we find the wizard they call Gandalf."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

"Oh she's very pretty…"

"Shh! Kili, you'll wake her up!"

"But look at her, brother….her hair is the colour of a rainbow…such pretty hair too..."

"But she's still asleep and obviously doesn't want to be disturbed. Oh, we should have gone with Uncle, but no. Kili, leave her hair alone! Strange clothing the lady wears. Not the sort of fashion you'd find normal mortals wearing. Perhaps she's from a different land…"

"But brother, her hair! Have you ever seen such colourful and bright hair! I wonder what I'd look like with such hair."

"You'd look like an idiot…now come on!"

"But Fili, we can't just leave her, I mean, it's almost dark and what if she gets hurt or something?"

"Kili, we have to be at the place Gandalf told us to be or Uncle will kill us!"

"But Fili…"

"Kili-"

"Can the both of you just shut up?!" I groaned, my hand reaching for my face and I rubbed my eyes, before opening them and my eyes widened at the sight. Standing above me, was two very handsome and bearded muggle men. I frowned before sitting up slowly and taking in my surroundings.

I was surrounded by trees and a river was in front me. I seemed to be sitting on a hill beside a dirt road and I looked at the muggles, before shaking my head and then standing up.

"Careful, Milady, you might have injured yourself." The brown haired muggle spoke offering his arm and helping me up.

I nodded as I stood up and then my eyes bugged out again as I realised that not only were the men handsome and bearded, but also short. Like really short, as they both only seemed to come up to my shoulders. One had brown hair, light brown eyes and stubble to his cheeks and the other was blonde, light blue eyes with a braided beard. They were both wearing tunics and pants, with the blonde one wearing a fur coat of sorts and the other wearing a leather coat. They both had weapons strapped to them and if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were dwarves, given their size and appearance. I relaxed a little, as I knew that dwarves were magical creatures, well according to Hermione, but I had to have conformation that they were dwarves before using magic. If they were humans, I knew that I wouldn't use magic, but because all magical creatures knew about the Wizarding world, I knew that I could use magic. If I could learn what they are, then I could apparate in front of them.

"Oh it's fine…" I mumbled, still in shock that I was surrounded by rivers, greenery and short men, well dwarves with braided beards. What did I get up to last night? All I remember was drinking as it was my birthday, something about deatheaters and then that spell.

"Milady, might we inquire how it is you came to be here, unconscious?" the blonde-haired dwarf. asked.

"Did you find me like this?" I asked.

"No Milady, you appeared out of thin air…like magic…are you magic?" the brown haired one asked.

"Kili! Forgive me Milady, my brother is curious. But how did you get here?" the blonde asked.

I frowned as I remembered the drinking and the deatheaters, but I couldn't tell a bunch of strangers that a spell was cast on me. "I…don't…..Uh…I don't remember…you see I was celebrating my birthday and I think I might have had a little too much Firewhiskey..."

"Firewhiskey Milady?" the blonde asked as his brother shouted "Happy Birthday!"

"It's alcohol… and thanks for the birthday wishes." I told them and the blonde nodded as the brunette smiled.

"Might I ask about your clothes? I don't think I have ever seen a maiden were such clothes…" the blonde pointed out.

"And your hair!" the brunette added.

I looked down at my appearance. I was dressed in rather modest muggle night clothes, as I was wearing a pair of muggle faded blue denim jeans, a black tank top with a grey cardigan and ankle-length muggle leather boots. My rainbow dyed hair was down in waves and showing of its colours. I still had my small black shoulder bag, in which Hermione had cast an expendable charm on it, which had all my Quidditch gear and uniform in it as well as my wand, my broomstick and healing potions, as my games sometimes got a little out of hand.

"They're jeans and something called a tank top, I think…my friends put me in it…" I mumbled before remembering that Athena and Hermione were with me as the spell was cast. "Oh my friends! They were with me! Uh, with me celebrating my birthday…uh, oh bugger! You see this, this is why I should have taken Hermione's advice and gotten a mobile but no, because I had been sheltered most of my life by my parents, I decided against it."

I stopped my ranting as both the blonde and brunette were looking at me strangely. "Sorry…so sorry…uh might I ask where I am, kind sirs?"

"You are on the road Milady, between the town of Bree and the Shire. If you go left, it's about half a day's walk to the town Bree, but if you go right, you are within distance of the town the Shire. It's one of the most unknown places here in Middle Earth, but it has been heard of." The brunette informed me.

I nodded. Middle Earth, Bree, The Shire…sound like places of a fantasy land but then again, geography wasn't really my strongest point, and yes I know, I ride a broomstick but still. "Yeah nah, I haven't heard of such places, but at least I'm still on Earth…no problem…can I ask, what are you?"

The brunette frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Milady?"

"Well, are you very short men-"

The blonde laughed. "Milady, we are not men. We are dwarves! Surely our appearance would tell you so. Men, the idea of being compare to mere mortals…"

I sighed. "Oh, great! Dwarves! Strange looking dwarves but that's good…that means I can do this…"

I reached into my bag and my arm had disappeared, as my wand seemed to be on the bottom of this bloody bag. The dwarves gasped and I frowned, but then shook my head as they probably hadn't seen an expandable charm before.

"Don't worry, it's an expandable charm. It allows the inside of my bag to extend so that I can fit more stuff in it." I told them.

The blonde frowned as the brunette looked on curiously. I felt the handle of my wand and I pulled it out, letting go of the breath I had kept in.

"There…Well, it was nice meeting you both, but alas I have to go…" I said to them and waved my wand. Nothing happened, and I frowned.

I waved again, picturing Godric's Hollow and yet, nothing happened.

"That's strange…" I muttered and then pointed to a rock that was on the side of the road and chanted, " _Evanesco_ …"

The dwarves took a step back in shock as the rock disappeared and I frowned, but shook my head as I was glad that my magic was still working. I thought for a second that the spell had taken away my magic but no, just the ability to apparate. The dwarves were still in shock over the rock disappearing and I had noticed that the blonde was holding on to his sword that was attached to his side very tightly.

"Have you not seen magic before?" I asked, gripping my wand tighter.

"Yes, but it is rare, very rare, as you are a maiden. I have not heard a mortal woman possessing the gift of magic." The blonde told me.

"But you are magical creatures yourself, surely you've come across wizards and witches." I said.

"Wizards yes, but never a witch. Witches are considered dangerous creatures, Milady." The brunette informed me.

"Oh…well that changes things…I could remove the memories from you, if you'd like, that way you won't know that I'm a witch…" I suggested.

The brunette suddenly shook his head. "No! I mean, Milady, we won't tell anyone…"

The blonde frowned. "Uh, we won't?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, Fili…Yes Milady, we won't tell anyone. While magic is strange and very rare, we won't speak of it unless you want us to."

I nodded. "Oh right…Well in that case I will assure you that I will not harm you."

The brunette nodded. "Of course not, Milady, your hair is the colour of the rainbow. Anybody with that kind of hair is considered either strange or kind."

I smiled. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I do have to get back to my friends. I wonder, if you could just show me the way to the nearest airport or I don't know, direct me the direction of London that will be most welcome."

The blonde frowned. "London, Milady? I'm afraid there is no such place called London here in Middle Earth."

"It's one of the most popular cities in England…I am still on Earth, am I not?" I asked.

The brunette shook his head. "No milady, this is Middle Earth, not Earth."

"Oh…uh…huh?" I stammered. "So you're saying that I'm not on Earth, but in a place called Middle Earth and you've never heard of London?"

They both nodded and I groaned. "Oh goddam it all to bloody hell…of course the deatheaters would send me and the girls to another place…as if they don't cause enough bloody problems. You see this is why I didn't become an Auror like Hermione and Athena, because the deatheaters are either causing trouble or injuring our people."

"Milady, what in the name of Durin is a deatheater?" the blonde asked.

"And an Aur-rar? Auror?" the brunette added. "And what do you mean you've been placed in another world?"

"Oh, uh…well deatheaters, they're like me, but worse…those are the witches and wizards you have to look out for…and Aurors, are the good witches, like my friends Athena and Hermione. They fight the deatheaters…and as for why I am here, that is a good question…why am I even telling you this? It goes against the rules of Wizarding community. But then again I am in strange land with two dwarves, so Statue of Secrecy be damned…But I do need to find Athena and Hermione and find a way home…" I replied.

"Well, Milady, I'm afraid there is much we can do but to take you with us. We have a wizard in our company, but he is a good wizard and I am sure he will be able to help you. Though, brother, perhaps the lady witch can help us on our quest…" the brunette remarked.

"But Uncle will kill us…no, we will take her with us, and have Gandalf help her." the blonde reasoned.

"I don't think it's probably the best time to take up a quest, but I would appreciate talking to your wizard." I added.

"Well then that's settled. You shall come with us!" the brunette exclaimed.

I nodded. "Okay…I'm Ginny…Ginny Weasley…It's not that I don't like the 'Milady' but I prefer my name…which is Ginny."

The dwarves frowned but shrugged.

"Fili!" The blonde spoke as the brunette followed with, "Kili!" and then they both bowed as they both said, "At your service!"

They both straightened up and Fili frowned. "Mil- Ginny, have you got anything else in that bag of yours that might be a change of clothes?"

I was stumped for a moment, but then shook my head as I realised that if this was another world, then the clothing attire would be different. Judging by the attire that the dwarves were wearing, I suspected that they dressed in more medieval themed clothing and well, all I had was my Quidditch gear, oh and the steel-boned steampunk maroon corset with bustles and straps that Athena had given me for my birthday. I nodded and began to pull out my light green pants, my high knee leather boots with straps that I wore for Quidditch, my corset and I was luck to find a white elbow-length sleeved blouse and I pulled that out. I also pulled out a pair of leather braces for my wrists and so that I could hide my wand and my long white wool hooded cloak.

I looked to the dwarves. "Is there anywhere to change?"

The dwarves then turned around and I sighed. Oh, so that's how it was. Well, there was no-one around, apart from myself and the dwarves and it was getting dark, and so, running behind a tree on the side of the road, I hid myself behind it and quickly began to change, taking off my high-heeled boots and quickly putting on my pants. I stripped off my dress and quickly put on the blouse and then all that was left was my corset. I undid the zipper, glad that it was on the side and put it on quickly, zipping it up. It was tight, but it was secure and I was glad that it came over my breasts and that the top buttons of my blouse was showing, but it looked modest and nothing was showing. I pulled on my leather boots and strapped the bracers on my wrist, placing my wand on the inside of the left bracer. I then tied on my cloak, walked back to my spot near the dwarves and cleared my throat.

"Okay, I'm done." I said, putting my other clothes back into my bag. The dwarves turned around. We then heard a commotion in the distance, which sounded like men shouting but as it was far away and not near us, we all shrugged and turned to each other.

"Well, it's not normal for a maiden but you could pass of as a hunter of some kind I guess..." Kili observed.

"It will draw less attention than that thing you were wearing earlier…the hair however…" Fili commented.

"Oh, I draw the line with the hair, it took me ages to colour my hair like this and I only did it because my sister-in-law and her best friend suggested it and I wanted to do something different. But I can convert it into a braid of sorts, if you wish." I suggested, toning down my accent a bit. I was starting to sound a bit posh but it didn't faze them.

The dwarves nodded, happy at my suggestion of braiding. And so I did, with the help of a little magic and with Kili commenting on what style was suitable. I had braided my hair in what I had told the dwarves were a French style braid and they loved it. It became obvious that dwarves loved braids and they liked mine.

"Such a strange scar on your hand, mi-Ginny…wherever did you get it?" Kili pointed to the 'I Must Not Tell Lies' scar that was on my left hand.

"Oh, from a an evil witch who wore way too much pink…but not to worry, karma was a bitch to her…excuse my language…So, where to now?" I asked.

"The Shire, Ginny…I think it's time you met our company."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Bugger…"

I stared at the group of three men and an elderly man that stood in front of me. That was a little unexpected, coming across what looked like three men taunting and teasing the elderly man, who was dressed in grey robes with a pointy hat perched on his head and was leaning against a staff. The other three men were dress in trousers, tunics and smelled badly of alcohol, so I could only guess what they had been up to and now they were taunting an old man. The man with the pointy hat stared at me as he held his staff and I could see that his eyes were twinkling, staring curiously at me. It was strange to see an old man who was on his own, by the looks of it and the three drunken men that surrounded him but ever since I had arrived in this strange area, I was starting to think that strange was common around here. Not that I had my fair share of strange over the years since the Hogwarts Battle, but this area that I had woken up in, well more like blasted with a spell after a drunken duel, well drunken on my part along with Athena and Ginny as we had been sculling Firewhiskey shots like no tomorrow but we had duel with a few rogue Deatheaters out for my head and it was all very strange.

Just only what seemed like a few hours ago, I was at the new wizard nightclub that Ginny had suggested we go for her birthday and to celebrate the recent birth of Ron's newborn daughter. And now, after figuring out that I couldn't apparate in this place and I could not send a Patronus message, as my patronus obviously had no clue where Athena or Ginny were and so I was walking in the vast forest and had come face to face with a tall man dressed in grey robes, surrounded by three very drunken men. I was hung-over and so not in the mood to deal with this.

"Well lookie here lads! A lass on her own in the late afternoon! Perhaps she's on her way home! Care to tell us why such a pretty lass like you is out and about at this time of the afternoon?" asked one of the men, a blonde haired man with yellow teeth.

"You may, but I don't think it would be wise to tell you. And besides, I should be asking what you are up to, considering you all seem to be in a position where you're taunting an old and fragile man. Why is that?" I replied, my voice calm and steady. My wand was in my hand, hidden by the cover of my small green leather shoulder bag and my skirt.

"What business is it of yours? Perhaps we know that man…or not. Why force us to tell you what our business here is when you can't even tell us what you are doing on the back road coming from Bree. And such a pretty lass too! But very strange clothing you're wearing…" said one of the men, a redhead with a scar across his cheek. He stepped forward towards me but I was quicker as I had raised my wand in his face.

"Oh! A woman with a stick! And what are you going to do with that princess? Poke me? Do you really think that one woman with a stick can hurt me?" the redhead sneered. The other men laughed, whereas the elderly man stared at me curiously.

"Oh this isn't just any stick…" I said. It wasn't ideal, raising my wand in a strange situation with no clue of where I was. But the men had put me in a situation where wands needed to be raised.

"Oh, the lass is brave…didn't your friends ever teach you to not fight unless you come prepared?" said the other man, a black-haired man with dark eyes.

I stepped forward. "I'd like to think that I taught them to protect themselves, considering I am smarter but I've fought worse things than scum like you. So, I suggest that you all take your leave and go, because the way I see it, you have a disadvantage here."

The dark-haired man laughed. "And what could a lassie with a stick do to us?"

I smirked. "Oh I really wish you hadn't said that…. _Levicorpus!_ "

The dark-haired man was suddenly raised into the air by his ankle, with the other two drunken idiots stumbling back from their friend in shock. I smiled, watching as the men tried to pull their levitating friend down but I turned my gaze towards the old man, as he had taken a seat on a nearby rock and was staring at me with a twinkle in his blue eyes. His twinkling blue eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones and he smiled, watching the scene amusingly. I turned back to the man currently in the air and I waved my wand over him, muttering the counter-spell. He dropped to the ground, and his friends stumbled drunkenly to help him up.

The dark haired man dusted himself off and then lunged towards me, but I raised my wand again and shouted ' _Avis!_ ' and so, the dark haired man suddenly ran away with birds flying at him, attacking him and then there were two.

"What kind of creature are you?" the redhead asked, and he looked like he was about to lunge but again, I raised my wand.

"Oh no you don't… _Confringo!_ " I shouted and small flames appeared on the redhead, and he too ran off, trying to put out the fires.

I stared at the blonde, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where we were. "And you blondie?"

"No….I'm fine…." He stammered, before turning his heel and running to follow his friends.

"Very strange this place…" I muttered, lowering my wand.

"Very strange…" repeated the old man and I turned to him.

"Oh right, forgot about you…" I spoke.

"I don't quite believe that but strange to see a young maiden such as you wearing strange clothes on the back road to The Shire and not only is she alone, she has the gift of magic…Curious." The man observed.

"Oh great…wait The Shire? I've heard of that place, but where? Perhaps in one of my books? Not that I'm thinking clearly…" I muttered. "In fact, I don't think I've ever come across a town of that name in any of the books …"

I then looked down at what I was wearing and I happened to be wearing a long nude coloured skirt with a white sleeveless blouse and nude high heels. My bushy brunette hair was done up in a low Dutch braid bun. I also had my shoulder bag, which had an expendable charm placed on it, as when you are an Auror, you are expected to leave on short noticed and be prepared for any situation. The bag had many things in it, including my Ids, money from every currency, clothes, potions and many other things in case I ever needed it.

"Sir, I can understand if my clothes are a little out of place but I can assure you that these are standard muggle clothing. Well, in the fashion, as some may put it. And besides, what were you doing out here before stumbling across three drunken men who wanted to hurt you?" I asked. "If you think finding a woman out here without an escorts are strange, then what are you doing out here with no escort?"

"Oh Milady, I don't need an escort and after that little display, it's quite clear that you don't need an escort either." He said.

I frowned. "But you're out here, alone, in the woods and you have a staff for protection. Right, because have a staff is a great weapon."

"Milady, this is not just any ordinary staff. Just like your wand is not just any ordinary wand." He remarked.

I frowned, trying to get a good look at him. His appearance was strange, as it he looked like a wizard, but I couldn't be sure. I stared at this staff, noticing the shape and the strange gem that was on top of it and I knew then that this muggle was no ordinary muggle. He too was of magic.

"You're a wizard…" I commented.

He smiled. "They call me Gandalf the Grey, Milady and yes, I am a wizard, just like you are a witch, which is very rare. Might I inquire your name?"

"Hermione Granger…" I told him. "Well, I for one am glad I don't have to remove your memories…I do it enough back home, with the deatheaters always including humans into their duels."

Gandalf frowned. "My dear, why would you ever have to remove my memories?"

"Because it's a part of the Statue of Secrecy..." I replied. "I mean, all witches and wizards should know that. I mean, you're a wizard, surely you have the same rules here, in The Shire or wherever we are?"

"Milady, we are free to use magic here, though it is very rare and in some places not as accepted but people do accept it but I don't think in all my time, I have ever come across a witch like you…Which makes me think that you are not from here..." Gandalf observed

"Oh, I'm from Surrey…well London, really as my work is kind of in London though I work everywhere but my home is a little cottage in Surrey. Uh, I tried to apparate there but I don't think I can. I'm relived I can use magic but it is strange I cannot apparate." I told him.

He frowned. "I don't think I have ever heard of this realm called London, milady. In fact, I don't think that this London exists here in Middle Earth. And I don't I've heard of the term apparition."

"How can it not exist here in Earth? I mean, it's one of the most popular places in the world!" I muttered. "Oh, apparition is like teleporting but more dangerous and it makes you sick. But how can you not hear of London? We are on Earth, are we not?"

"Hermione, I said Middle Earth, not Earth."

"Oh…Oh no…" I gasped in horror at Gandalf's words. "Middle Earth? Oh no…the spell, it was the spell…I thought it was a spell to maim us but…how is that even possible? Middle Earth is a myth…and now we've been brought here by a spell!"

"A spell could bring you here, yes, but it is rare. And I am surprised to see that you have adapted to our language, but then again, the spell that brought you here might have some part in that. How that is, I do not know." Gandalf observed. "How is that you know about Middle Earth?"

"Books, Mr Gandalf. I read books and I've read about Middle Earth but it didn't have much…only about your creatures and the elves and such but nothing more than that…" I told him. "Oh, my friends, they're here too and they might be by themselves! I have to help them!"

"And you will…I believe I can help you. There are ways to get to other worlds, but it is not a safe journey for you to take alone. Perhaps you should accompany me and perhaps on my quest, we will be able to find your friends and your passageways home." Gandalf replied.

I shifted on my feet. "I think it's best if I find my friends and we search for our own ways home. Not that I don't trust you or anything but I hardly know you and while I feel I can trust you, I don't know…"

He placed an arm on my shoulder and I felt safe. "I can assure you that I will do whatever I can to help you find you friends and return you all back to your home. After all, you saved an elderly man from being attacked today and so at the very least; I will do what I can. Perhaps you can help me on the quest that I am about to undertake? With gift like yours, having you on the quest would truly help. And if your friends are anything like yourself, I should love to see what it is like having three witches helping us."

I shook my head. "Oh no…Perhaps I should just accompany you until we find my friends and the right people to take us home. And besides, didn't you say that magic is kind of scarce here? I mean you did say that maidens who have the gift of magic are rare."

Gandalf sighed. "I did, but if you were to join the quest as my apprentice, it would be much easier to convince the dwarves in my company of that then telling them that a lone woman with a gift of magic is on the quest for no reason at all. Because magic is so rare here, they will not trust you as you have a gift, but if I was to take you under my wing, then it would make the dwarves easier to trust you. And as we find your friends, I believe we can convince my company that they are too my apprentices, if you wish. I can convince the leader that you will be helpful, so that it won't raise so many questions. Knowing that you possess the gift of magic won't cause any hassle, but however if it were to get out that you are from another world, questions will be asked and people may not trust you. Finding you have magic is one thing, but from another world? It has never been heard of, and if it has, people are wise not to mention it."

I nodded. "Okay…I'll help you and this quest of yours…Wait, dwarves? Well, I have to admit, I have been in stranger situations, though I haven't got a clue of how I could help, besides magic and experience as I am an Auror but okay, I accept."

"Splendid!" Gandalf exclaimed, bowing his head. "Such a strange scar that's embedded on your arm, and on your hand and I can see more on your shoulders…My dear, however did you come across such scars?"

"A war Gandalf…well, the scars on my back were from the war. The one on my hand was from a bitch, excuse my language but she really was a cruel bitch…The one on my arm however, well, let's just say she was even more cruel and well…" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my 'MudBlood' scar. "Anyway, what this quest we're going on?"

"The quest my dear, is to help a company of thirteen dwarves to reclaim their home. Now, I wouldn't reveal such pressing details as the quest is delicate matter, but time is of the essence and before I stumbled upon those men, I was waiting." Gandalf told us. "Now, we haven't got much time. Perhaps it would be best for you to change now, before the dwarves arrive."

I nodded, rummaging into my bag. I pulled out a dress, and he nodded, obviously liking the green and red medieval type dress I had pulled out. I looked around for somewhere to change and Gandalf turned around, giving me privacy. I sighed walking over to a nearby tree and hiding behind it. I placed my dress and bag down on the ground and I pulled the skirt, blouse and heels off and pulled on the dress. The dress reached to the floor and it was a modest dress, with the long sleeves green and the body of the dress a maroon colour. The sleeves were tied up on the side and I reached into my bag to pull out the metal belt that came with it. I strapped it to my waist and pulled out the harness for my wand, strapping it on my wrist and pulling the sleeve over it. It covered my wand, thank Merlin and I looked like a maiden, of sorts. I could only hope that Athena and Ginny had similar clothing.

I placed my skirt, blouse and heels into my bag and grimaced when my books made a 'clunk' sound as I moved the bag around. I missed my beaded bag, but this one suited me fine. I pulled out a pair of brown covered sandals with straps and proceeded to put them on. I then rummaged in my bag and found a long woollen deep green cloak with a hood and walked out from behind the screens, placing my bag and coat on the chair near the door. My hair was already in a low Dutch braided bun, but I still was trying to tidy it up to look more presentable. I walked out from behind the tree and back to the spot I was before. I cleared my throat and Gandalf turned around, smiling at my appearance.

"That is much better…" He observed.

"What are we waiting for now?" I asked.

"The dwarves, Hermione…and here they are now…"

I turned and gasped.

 _Wow…_

* * *

 **So, should I continue?**

 **Please read and review and leave criticism...I know I'm doing like four stories at once, but all I have is time...so enjoy...**

 **Love bNd...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all…**

 **Thanks so much for the love and for the ideas. I know that one reviewer pointed out Hermione's use of the word 'Honestly!' and don't worry, I will be using her mannerisms and such. It's just going to be a little OOC for the first few chapters as they get their bearings but I think that after the girls meet the company…they will be more themselves.**

 **Please let me know if anything is wrong. I am in the process of re-writing some of my chapters of my other stories to make them more loyal to the characters, and this is why I haven't posted my other story chapters yet but not to worry, I will hopefully post some today. And also, I'm moving from Darwin to Cairns, so that too has taken up some of my time..**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave some love…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hermione's POV**

Well, Gandalf wasn't wrong when we said we were waiting for dwarves and not just any dwarves, but a group of bearded, hairy and short dwarves and came up to my shoulders. Though, to Gandalf, they looked like children but to me, just very short men. I wasn't tall myself but I wasn't short. There were various sizes and looks of the dwarves in the group and not only was I staring at the curiously, but they were staring me curiously.

I was glad that I had changed as if I was in the clothes I had on earlier, I was sure to be getting even more curious looks. I observed the dwarves and found the most of them were wearing tunics, coats, pants and had weapons strapped to them. I frowned at dwarf who had an axe embedded into his head and there was another who had a strange looking hat upon his head and another had a strange hearing device held to his ear. Some were big, some were thin and some were tall and short, but all shorter than me. I smiled at them and they too return the smile, though some were cautious. I stood by Gandalf's side and clasped my hands together.

"Gandalf!" the man with the strange looking hat spoke. "Wonderful to see you! Now, the ponies are secured in a field not far from here, but I believe that we are all anxious to meet young Mr Baggins that you spoke of. Is Milady here Mr Baggins's wife? She's a little tall…"

I raised my hands as Gandalf chuckled. "Oh no, Mr Bofur, this is not Mr Baggins's wife. Gentlemen, this is my apprentice, Hermione. She is uh…a healer of sorts. But she has many other talents too. She will be accompanying me on our quest, as she is to learn. But I believe that she can handle herself."

"You know Thorin will not be happy about this…" Bofur warned.

"You leave Thorin to me…now Hermione, would you like to say hello?" Gandalf asked.

I frowned. _A healer?_ Perhaps we should have come up with a better cover-story than that but then again, I could pass off my magic as a skill of healing. Gandalf turned to me and gestured for me to say hello. All the dwarves were staring at me.

"Hi!" I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Hi…I am Hermione Granger, healer and apprentice of Gandalf. Lovely to meet you all…though I don't know your names."

Then suddenly, a chorus of names burst out from each of the dwarves and I learned their names. There was Bofur, the strange hat looking dwarf, and his brothers Bifur, who was the axe-in-the-head dwarf and Bombur, the rather large dwarf with bright red braids hanging from him. Then there was Oin, the hearing impaired dwarf and his brother Gloin. Then there was Dori, Nori and their youngest brother, the baby of the group Ori. All had beards, though Ori's wasn't as extreme as the others. I hadn't had much experience with dwarves back home, but these dwarves were different to the ones I had back home.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. What a strange name, Miss Hermione but such a lovely name!" Bofur commented.

"Thanks, I guess." I spoke.

"And such pretty eyes too…though that scar is a little scary." Spoke Dori of my deep chocolate brown eyes and I looked down to noticed that my cloak was open and the sleeve of my dress was up showing my 'Mudblood' scar.

I quickly pulled the sleeve down to cover it as Nori slapped his brother on the head. "Dori! Forgive me my lady, but…Durin's beard, what a strange tattoo on your hand! 'I Must Not Tell Lies'. Strange…"

I covered my hand, mumbling "It's not a tattoo…it's another scar…"

The dwarves were silent, staring at me.

"Milady, whatever did you do get those scars?" Bofur asked.

I bit my lip as Gandalf tried to say something but then Ori spoke.

"That's a pretty dress you are wearing Milady. Strange, but pretty." He commented. I blushed, giving him a sincere smile and I saw the dwarves smile at Ori and then at me. I could do this…maybe…

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Shall we go?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

We had arrived in a quiet and country looking village and I could not stop the overload of 'Awww' as the people, well hobbits as Kili and Fili had informed me were just so cute. Hobbits were small creatures, small than a dwarf and had massive feet but what appealed to me about them was the fact they were small and curious little things. We had only encountered a few on the way to wherever it was we were going but I couldn't stop staring at the hobbits as we passed them. Kili and Fili frowned at my girlish behaviour and even I had to admit to myself that this was so not how I normally acted. Perhaps both Hannah and Luna were rubbing off on me. Hannah was my sister-in-law and I considered Luna a close friend.

We arrived to what looked like a large green round door and on the front was a rune of some sort. Kili and Fili stood in front of me and I stood behind, my hands clasped together.

"This is it…that's the rune that Gandalf had placed on the door. Quickly, ring the doorbell." Fili whispered to his brother.

"Why do I have to ring it?" Kili asked.

"Because it's on your side!" Fili pointed out.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. But deep down, I was amused by their bickering and talking. On our walk to the Shire, all they did was bicker and tease each other and while I was annoyed, I was also amused as they had reminded me of two of my own brothers. A certain pair of twins that forever had a place in my heart and these two reminded me of them. It was painful thinking about Fred and George, as one had change since the death of our brother. George wasn't the same after Fred died but Ron helped a little. Ron had taken over Fred's job at the joke shop and while it wasn't the same, it was a kind gesture for George. Walking with Kili and Fili reminded me of both Fred and George and while it was heartbreaking, I cherished the moment.

Kili sighed and then pressed the doorbell. After a few moments, a much stressed looking hobbit dressed in a patchwork dressing gown answered the door. Kili and Fili both greeted the hobbit the same they did to me and Kili turned around, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me forward, so that I was in between the brothers.

"And this is our cook, well hunter of sorts…we found her by the side of the road. Meet our cook, Ginny Weasley! Forgive the strange name but she is very useful."

A cook? _A cook_? Seriously? Oh fine, whatever…I gave the hobbit small smile and an apologetic look and he smiled back.

"You must be Mr Boggins!" Kili remarked.

The hobbit sighed. "Nope, you cannot come in! You've come to the wrong house!"

He proceeded to close the door but was stopped by Kili's foot. "What? Has it been cancelled?"

Fili stepped forward and I groaned, feeling squished by the two dwarves. The hobbit obviously shared my discomfort as he gave a look of pity and a whimper.

"No-one told us…" Fili murmured.

The hobbit frowned. "No, nothing's been cancelled."

"Well that's a relief." Kili smiled, grabbing me as he leapt forward into the house, almost making me hit my head on the round wooden panel above the door but I managed to duck my head as we forced our way in. The ceiling touched the top of my head, but I could stand without having to duck my head. I looked around the hobbit's small house and I smiled, liking the design of the house.

I turned to the brothers, who had begun to take off their weapons and hand them to the hobbit, who looked much stressed.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili told the hobbit as Kili looked around the house.

"It's nice this place…did you do it yourself?" Kili asked.

The hobbit shook his head as his arms filled with Fili's weapons. "What? Oh no, it's been in the family for years."

Kili scrapped the bottom of his boot on a small box.

"Kili! That is rude and so totally not necessary!" I scorned as the hobbit shouted that it was his mother's glory box that Kili was scrapping dirt on. All of the sudden, another dwarf had arrived and this dwarf looked scary. The top of his head was bald, and there were tattoos on the side of his head and on his arms. He too had beards and was dressed in dark clothing and furs.

"Kili, Fili…" he spoke his voice deep as he approached us. He didn't seem to notice me as he grabbed Kili. "Come on, give us a hand."

Kili chuckled as he and his brother followed the dwarf. "Mr Dwalin!"

"Now what could they be up to?" the hobbit groaned as the dwarves disappeared around the corner of hallway.

"Look, if its anything, I'd like to apologise. I only just met Kili and Fili and well, I can see that this is causing major stress for you." I said.

"Oh my dear, I don't blame you for this. I blame that Wizard who paid me a visit earlier this morning. He is responsible for the dwarves in my house. Not you…though, you are one of the nicer dwarves I have met this evening." The hobbit murmured. He then looked at me and then stared at my hair.

"Oh, I'm not a dwarf…I'm…" I muttered. I struggled to think of what to tell him as I couldn't very well tell him that I was a witch.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed you were one of them because you came with them. I am sorry." He spoke, distressed and not looking all that comfortable. "Your hair…I…your hair…"

"That's fine…listen why don't you dump those somewhere as they look heavy and let's see what they're up to." I suggested. "And yes, the hair is strange. Blame my sister-in-law and her best friend."

"But the young lad said th-"

I nodded. "I know, but they are obviously preoccupied with something else and I'm sure they won't notice. I mean I won't tell them that you dropped the weapons if you don't."

He smiled, dropping the weapons on the floor near his mother's glory box and he held out his hand. "Bilbo Baggins, Milady."

"Ginevra Weasley, though you can call me Ginny." I said, shaking his hand.

"Would you like to take off your cloak?" Bilbo asked. I nodded, undoing the strings around my neck and pulling of my cloak. Bilbo gasped a little at my outfit and I grimaced, offering him small smile but he shrugged and took my cloak, hanging it on the holder by the door.

He then proceeded to walk through the hallways and we reached a kitchen of sorts, and what looked like four dwarves moving a rather large table into another room. I recognised Kili and Fili, and the new dwarf Mr Dwalin but there was another that I didn't know. He was an older dwarf, as I could tell by his beard as it was pure white and long. He was dressed in red tunics, pants and coat and was commanding the others as the moved the table.

"Come on lads, let's shove this in the hallway, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in." the dwarf with the white beard spoke.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked.

No-one answered his question as they continued to move the table. Bilbo asked again and still, they ignored him. I knew I had just met this lot, but ignoring the humble owner of the home where he was offering his food was just not on. I raised my fingers to my lips and blew out sharp whistle, in which of course the dwarves stopped and noticed me. Both Mr Dwalin and the elderly dwarf looked at me curiously as Kili smiled and Fili sighed.

"I believe Mr Baggins asked you a question. Though you're too busy moving his table to accommodate what I can only guess is more dwarves. Now, since Bilbo has offered you his home and his food, can one of you please be so kind to answer his question." I spoke.

"Who are you?" Dwalin demanded to know.

"Ginny Weasley…a cook that we found on the side of the road…and a huntress…" Kili answered for me.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "Funny looking cook if you ask me. What business would a young lass have on the side of the road?"

"What business would dwarves have in a hobbit's house?" I asked.

"Milady, forgive us. It's just we have never seen a maiden like yourself before. And there is the matter of your hair." The white-haired dwarf said.

I raised my hands in the air. "Yes I know! I have strange looking rainbow coloured hair! Blame my sister-in-law and her best friend for getting the idea in my head! Now, I know Kili and Fili, but I don't know you and I heard Kili call you Mr Dwalin."

"The name is Balin, Milady and that's me brother Dwalin." Balin told me.

Dwalin gazed at me. "You don't look like a huntress."

"Well, I am…sort of…I can cook, well sort of…but I can do this wicked version of what my friend likes to call 'Air Guitar'."

The dwarves and Bilbo looked at me like I was nuts and I had to admit, I was starting to feel it. I sheepishly gave them a small smile before being saved by the doorbell. Bilbo groaned, taking his leave as he muttered his way to the door. The dwarves were still looking at me and I made a ticking noise with my tongue and the rushed to follow Bilbo to the door. Hey, although I had just met him, at least he was better company than the dwarves. We reached the door and grumbling away, Bilbo pulled the door open, only for us to take a step back as a group of dwarves fell in, falling on top of each other and standing behind the dwarves was a tall man dressed in grey robes and a very familiar looking face.

"Ginny!" she gasped, making sure to duck her head as she hopped over the fallen dwarves and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hermione!" I shouted, shocked.

"Well, this is interesting…" the man in the grey robes spoke.

"Yes, very interesting." I heard Balin behind me speak.

 _Great_...

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Ginny and I stared at the sight before us. Food was everywhere, dwarves were everywhere and poor Bilbo was just not having it.

"Honestly! I knew dwarves were messy but not this much. Oh dear Merlin, in what god forsaken place have we ended up in?" I muttered as I watch Bombur walk out of the kitchen with not one, but three blocks of cheese.

"Dwarves are greedy little shits aren't they?" Ginny whispered. "I mean, look at Bilbo, he is so stressed about this."

Ginny was right. The hobbit, as I found out from Ginny, was running around commanding the dwarves to stop. But the dwarves were obviously hungry, as were we but we knew better than to help ourselves, unlike the dwarves. Introductions had been made when we had arrived in the house. I had met Bilbo, along with Balin, Dwalin, and Kili and Fili. Ginny got to meet Gandalf, who had a twinkle in his eye as he knew that she was like me and introduced herself as a cook and part-time hunter. I snorted at that fact, as I knew Ginny couldn't hunt. Yes, she could cook decently but when it came to hunting, she was a chicken.

Ginny then informed me that Kili and Fili knew of her and of me, but she told me that they wouldn't tell the others and I nodded. Of course, the other dwarves assumed that Ginny was also Gandalf's apprentice too and so Ginny had to act like she knew him but she didn't and of course, this confused Kili and Fili but they shook their heads and greeted the rest of the dwarves. Dwalin and Balin were also confused, as Ginny had made no mention to the dwarves that she knew Gandalf when she had arrived to the house. We really needed to work on a cover story before we find Athena.

The dwarves now knew that I was healer of sorts but it was part of our cover story and I could tell that Balin knew there was more to the story by the way he was staring at both of us. Dwalin didn't really trust us, but we were accepted by the other dwarves. Kili had accepted me fully whereas his brother was cautious and the other dwarves accepted Ginny, including Ori who loved her hair.

Ginny's hair was a hot topic as most the dwarves and Gandalf took in the strange sight of the rainbow coloured hair that was braided on Ginny's head. But we were now watching as the dwarves set up the dinner table, and placed the food from Bilbo's pantry onto it. I liked Bilbo and I felt sorry for the hobbit as he was just not having a good day. I then saw Gandalf come out of the dining room, where the table was, and begin to count the dwarves.

"Kili, Fili, uh…Oin, Gloin…Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur…Dori, Nori and Ori! Oh and of course, Ginny and Hermione…" Gandalf muttered, turning to us and offering us a smile. "Perhaps later on you two and I should have a chat?"

We nodded wordlessly as we heard Bilbo shout, "No! Not my prize-winners, thank you!"

Then Bifur stood in front of Gandalf and us and spoke in a strange language that had both Ginny and I raising our eyebrows. Bifur then turned to us, giving a small bow and walked away.

"Yes, you are quite right Bifur…" Gandalf remarked giving us a look. "Now, we appear to be one dwarf short."

I jumped as Dwalin spoke up besides us. He was leaning against the archway near the main room were the table was and held a drink in his hand.

"He is late, is all. He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come…and Gandalf, he won't be happy about the two 'apprentices' that you seem have in your mist. Care to tell me why you have brought maidens to our meeting?" He asked, staring at us before turning to Gandalf.

"You leave that to me." Gandalf replied, giving us an assuring smile. I then saw Dori come up behind him and he handed us a small glass of what appears to be red wine. Gandalf saw this and received his glass from Dori.

"Gandalf, Miladies, a glass of red wine, as Gandalf requested…It has a fruity bouquet…enjoy…" Dori raised his class and sipped it. We all followed suit and I found that it was nice but there wasn't enough.

We then watched as the dwarves began to settle at the table. We stood near the archway of the door and as watched as Gandalf took his seat. There was not enough room for all of us to sit down but although I was hungry, I couldn't eat as the sight of the dwarves tucking into the food took away my appetite. I turned around and saw that Bilbo was standing near the archway of his kitchen and I walked over to him and I could sense that Ginny was behind me.

"Oh Bilbo…I am sorry. I don't know these dwarves but as Gandalf is helping me, I have to help him on his quest. Though, he could have warned me about the dwarves." I murmured.

Bilbo sighed. "Miss Hermione, you don't have to apologise, and don't you apologise as well Ginny. This is not your fault, both of you. I know that we've just met, but I can tell that this is all new to you too."

He walked away, leaving the room and I turned to Ginny.

"What is this place?" I whispered. "Why are we here? And where is Athena?"

"I don't know…why would the deatheaters send us here?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"To get rid of us, perhaps…or maybe there's something bigger planned for us?" I answered. "What I don't get is, they sent us here, to another world when they were in the perfect position to use the Killing curse on us. Why send us here when they could have killed us, or better yet me? Or Athena? I know that both Athena and I still have a price on our heads from the deatheaters but why do this?"

Ginny gave me a look. "Hermione, if we start questioning the motives of the deatheaters now, we'd still be figuring them out when we're old and grey. One of the things I don't get is why did they come after me? I mean, I understand the deatheaters coming after you and Athena, but I'm a chaser for the Lions and so not Auror material. I know how I got here, because Athena had her hand on me and you, that much I remember, but why did they duel with me?"

"Because you are the sister and best friend of the Golden Trio…if anything, they'd come after you or even Hannah in order to get revenge on us. But we're here now and we need to find Athena." I turned to the sight of the dwarves eating at the table.

"It would help if we weren't in the company of dwarves…they seem very nice but they just so…" Ginny muttered, watching the dwarves gulped their ale in unison. All of the sudden, the dwarves started to burp and it turned into a burping contest. "Oh great, not only are they greedy, but they're pigs."

I nodded and looked at Ginny, who was staring at Kili and Fili. "And they're handsome too, well some of them and nice as well…"

"Yeah…" she murmured, still staring at Kili and Fili.

"So, which one do you like?" I teased.

She shook her head and turned to me. "Sorry? Oh none of them…they're way too rude and greedy for my liking."

I nodded. "Right…besides, we don't have time for that, don't we?"

"Yes, that's right…we don't…" Ginny agreed.

"Do you really think that we should help? Do you think we can trust them, should they learn our secret?" I murmured.

"If it gets us the help of Gandalf, then yes. And besides, Kili and Fili know about us and so does Gandalf." Ginny stated.

I sighed. "Perhaps when we find Athena, we can talk to her about erasing their memories and finding ways home."

"If we erase their memories…I know that we have to, but Gandalf is a wizard, and dwarves are magical creatures and we're are in a magical land. We should be able to be ourselves without that fear of being hunted. Yes, I know we have the Statue of Secrecy, but Hermione, the dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo…they're our people. They're not muggles nor are they deatheaters and Gandalf looks like someone who can help…and besides, what if the spell that brought us here brought us here permanently?" Ginny remarked.

I nodded, thinking about her words. What if the spell that the deatheaters had cast on us brought us here without being able to make our way home?

"If that's the case, then we really need to find Athena." I pointed out.

"Well, that's why I think we should help out on their quest. Besides, if we were to remove their memories and go off on our own, we wouldn't have the first clue where to start. Even if we had Athena with us…we're in a new land, filled with new things and the dwarves, along with Gandalf know what they are doing. It's not a bad deal, helping them with their quest while Gandalf is helping us. Though I don't know what their quest is." Ginny muttered.

"The quest is to help the dwarves reclaim their homeland. That's all I know. Gandalf only told me that tid-bit. I think we'll find out the rest when all the dwarves have arrived." I told her.

Ginny frowned. "The dwarf that has yet arrive, he sounds like the leader of the group…remember when Dwalin was saying that the dwarf may not appreciate us being here?"

"But Gandalf will help us…he's kind…he reminds me of someone…" I smiled as I looked at the said wizard, who was eating away happily with the merry dwarves. He turned his twinkling blue eyes to me and smiled at me, and laughed. He was so much alike Dumbledore, hence the reason why I could trust him.

"Same with Kili and Fili…I can't help but draw similarities between the twins and the brothers. I miss them…well, Fred of course, but George too…he hasn't been the same." Ginny murmured.

"We all haven't been the same…the war changed us Ginny…it changed all of us." I mumbled, thinking about the past.

I didn't think about the battle of Hogwarts often, as the past brought up painful memories. While we had won the war and Athena defeated Voldemort, the war didn't tell us what we had lost. Out of the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, George, Bill and their parents were survivors. Fred had died, trying to save Percy, who had later succumbed to his wounds. Molly and Arthur survived, but barely, as Bellatrix Lestrange drove them mad the same way she did with Neville's parents. They, along with many of our friends from Hogwarts had been placed into St Mungos to help their mental health. Bill would have looked after his parents, but he had his own family with Fleur and Ginny travelled a lot because of her team. Ron of course looked after George and so, Molly was sane enough to suggest that they live their lives in peace at St Mungos For Mentally Ill, a hospital that had been built adjacent to the actual St Mungos.

Professor McGonagall stayed at Hogwarts, taking over as Headmistress and rebuilding the school, along with Neville Longbottom, who was appointed Professor of Herbology and Draco Malfoy, who was the Professor of Potions. Athena, Ron and I were allocated to teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts as the position was yet to be filled in. I guess it would never be filled in, as since the War was over, there was no need but Athena, Ron and I did the best we could, teaching new students

War had changed us all, but we adapted. It didn't help that the memories plagued our dreams every night and turned them into nightmares. I kept dreaming about Bellatrix, but Athena's dreams were worse as she dreamt about Voldemort and about what would have happened if she didn't defeat Voldemort. I hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

 _I stared at the bodies beneath my feet, and I gasped, as the faces of the corpses were familiar. But I had no time to grieve the loss of my fallen friends. I had to defeat him. This was my one chance._

 _I crawled my way to the wand that was lying a few feet away and it hurt, but I had to. My body was broken and tired, but I couldn't give up. Everyone was counting on me for this, as I was the Chosen One. I was the one person destined to defeat him and I needed to do this._

 _I could hear him, a few meters away and he too was struggling to reach his wand. I reached my wand first just as he grabbed his and together, we had wordlessly joined our wands in Prior Incantatum. Bursts of red and green light surrounded us and we held our position, trying to hold on. I could tell that he was struggling, the lines on his face frowning together as he tried to push the spell even harder. I was struggling too, but I managed to stay where I was, on my knees in front of him on the gravel at Hogwarts._

 _Then suddenly, my wand flew out of my hand and I ducked just in time to see the burst of green light push past me. Shocked, I got back up on my knees, standing slowly and he did too, laughing a chilling laugh that sent chills down my spine. He stared at me, smiling an evil smile before raising his wand._

 _"In the end, you will always fail, Athena Potter…" he spoke, his voice chilling. I frowned, as this was not the way I remembered it. I stared as a bright angry red light in the shape of an eye flash behind him but before I could get a closer look, Voldemort pulled back his wand and chanted those two words that were chilling to the bone._

 _"AVADA-"_

I screamed, sitting up quickly from the chair that I was currently sitting in near the fireplace. I must have fallen asleep just minutes after dinner and Radaghast had placed a blanket over me and placed my legs on another chair to make me more comfortable as I knock over the chair as I stood up. I was covered in sweat and my hair was sticking to the bare skin of my shoulders. I heard a commotion and turned my head, only to see that it was Radaghast frantically making his way over to me from his spot near the window by his bed.

"Miss Athena, are you alright? Oh I knew I should have woken you up after I saw you trash about. You know it's not ideal to fall asleep after dinner. I was quite surprised that you had fallen asleep so quickly. That was quite a dream that you must have been having…care to tell me about it?" Radaghast remarked as he picked up the chair and sat in it. I sat down in the chair I was sleeping in and turned my head towards the flames of the fire. The fire had diminished a little, but there were still flames burning.

"I dreamt about the war…" I murmured.

"And?" Radaghast pressed.

"Rad-"

"Athena, until we find your friends, all you have is me. Now, I know that you don't know me all that well but you can trust me. You don't have to tell me all the details, just tell me why dream like the one you had made trash about and clearly terrified…It is okay Athena…" Radaghast stated.

I nodded and sighed. "Well, as I sort of mentioned earlier, the war was brought on by a mad wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort. He was a dark wizard who thought the magic should be kept in Pure-Blood families, that is, magic that has been in families for generations. He also believed that muggle-borns, witches and wizards born to parents with magic what-so-ever, were thieves and should be killed or tortured. He was the one that gave me the lightning bolt scar, among others. He was also the one who killed my parents, just a year and a bit after I was born. He walked into our home and killed them, well killed my father before trying to kill me, but my mother sacrificed herself for me."

"Athena, I am so sorry…It is a terrible ordeal to lose one's parents."

I didn't know why I was telling a complete stranger the stories about my life, but there was something about Radaghast, who had shown me nothing but kindness. And so, I continued. "After my parents' death, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who hated me, barely tolerated me but I managed. It wasn't until I received a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, life got a bit better. But it wasn't easy, as Voldemort tried though failed to kill me in my school years. It wasn't until my fourth year, he fully came back into power and when I tried to tell people that he was alive, no-one believed me but his actions had caused the world to pay attention and eventually, people realised that he was back. He killed so many and I lost those I loved because of him. I thought that when I had defeated him it would be over but I guess the nightmares still exist, telling you it's never over. Why am I even telling you this?"

"We all need someone to talk to or otherwise we'd all go mad. I myself talk to my animals, though sometimes they never seem to give the proper advice. We may not know each other Miss Athena well, but I look forward to the day we consider each friends. It is quite nice having a friend, as everyone else seems to think I'm mad or a bit off because I talk to animals." Radaghast sighed, leaning back into his chair.

I smiled. "I have found that the maddest wizards, well those wizards who seem a bit 'off' seem to make the best wizards. You remind me of a friend of mine…he too loved animals and would do anything for them, including risking his own life. You know, he had a pet dragon once."

Radaghast frowned. "A pet dragon Milady? How mad! Dragons are dangerous creatures! I sure do hope that he was wise to destroy the dragon?"

"Destroy a dragon? I get that they're dangerous creatures but why on would anyone want to kill a mythical and majestic creature. I mean, I've fought a dragon before, I've even rode on a dragon before but I've never heard of anyone killing a dragon." I remarked.

"Oh Milady, dragons are very different here. In fact, there was a dragon, oh a long time ago now, that destroyed the city of Dale, and the great Dwarven kingdom of Erebor." Radaghast said.

"Really? What happened?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh, this happened in a land in which you would not find today. The city of Dale was known for its markets, as everyone would set up stalls selling trinkets and what not. Full of the bounties of vine and vale, and was peaceful for the city law before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth: Erebor." Radaghast sighed, before continuing. "Oh Erebor, stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain, the mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror never doubted his duty nor did he doubt his future for his line continued with his son, Thrain and his grandson, Thorin. The kingdom was built within the mountain itself, and it was famous for its jewels, as the dwarves were great miners…some still are. It wasn't a lone dwarf discovered the heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone, that many believed, including Thror, that it was their right to be in that mountain and to rule the kingdom. Many people came to Thror and his family, to pay homage to them, including the Elvan King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. But the Elvan King is another story…"

He smiled at me before his face got serious. "But it was not just Thranduil that had heard of the tributes that were paid. As Thror became more obsessed with gold and jewels, there was another who wanted the gold for himself. A Firedrake dragon from the North who went by the name of Smaug had come and with him he brought terror and destroyed the city of Dale in a flash. Thorin, the grandson, was forced to fight the dragon, but it was no use as the dragon was greedy for the gold and killed most of the dwarves and so Thorin was forced to lead his people from their home, taking refuge in the Blue Mountains. So you see Milady, not all dragons are tame like yours, though for the life of me, I can't figure how you came to ride a dragon?"

"It's a long story but let's say that I had to fight one dragon and well, had to escape on a dragon but Norbet, the dragon my friend had, was only a baby when I met him." I told him. "Whatever happened to the young prince, Thorin? I mean, what happened to Thror or the son, Thrain, Thorin's father?"

"Thror and Thrain were killed Milady, in a battle to reclaim the ancient Kingdom of Moira. But that is another story for another day. I believe the young prince is now in the Blue Mountains, waiting for his chance to reclaim his home. Such a sad tale, but it is a tale that has been told for years. Now, I believe it is time for bed. Now, that chair is not comfortable to sleep in. Maidens like yourself need to be in a bed." Radaghast stated.

I waved my hands. "Oh no, I'm not taking your bed."

"Oh Athena, whoever said anything about using my bed? I have made one for you!" he told me and he stood up, gesturing to a small makeshift bed that was near his bed. I smiled and got up from my seat and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Radaghast. I have not been here long and you have shown me great kindness." I mumbled. I didn't care that he had bird poo on him, or the fact that I could hear birds in my left ear but in the hours that I had been here, he had shown me kindness.

"Oh milady, there is no need to thank me. What kind of a wizard would I be if I didn't show kindness?" He chuckled. I let him go and I walked over to the bed.

I frowned when he wasn't getting into his. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"I will Milady, but I'd to keep an eye out for the forest and I wish to see you well before I sleep." He told me.

I smiled. "You don't have to watch me, but thanks. What's wrong with the forest?"

"Oh nothing, I hope…but there is a sickness that is upon it, and I wish to see it gone. But you don't need to worry about that. Go to bed my dear, oh and don't let the mice and hedgehogs bother you. They are nice creatures but when it comes to sleep, they're terrible." He commanded me.

I nodded, lying down on the small bed. It was comfortable and I could see the mice and other various animals looking at me and I closed my eyes, feeling calm as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Love some love or criticism...anything to help the story so that people can enjoy it...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for the late posting…internet was down at my house and so, no internet and my phone just started playing up…I kinda got internet but it's temporary and phone will take a while…Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites…I do enjoy seeing my inbox fill up with fanfiction emails. Also, There You'll Be will be updated sometime this week, as well as If Tomorrow Never Comes and All Roads Lead Home…so be patient dear readers, I will update all soon…**

 **So, the girls found out about the journey in this one and there is no Athena POV in this one but there is mentions of her in this one…so she's still in the chapter and is mentioned…**

 **Enjoy Dear Readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Ginny's POV**

I ducked as another plate went flying by my head. This was ridiculous, I mean first they eat most of Bilbo's food and they make a mess of the room they were in and they are clogging up Bilbo's bathroom. Dwarves really are the worse creatures on this earth, Middle Earth place we're on. And now, they were throwing plates, cups, cutlery and various other things all over the place and they were _singing_ …like full on _singing_.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Music was playing as the dwarves danced on table and began to throw dishes at one another, trying to clean up some of the mess that they had made, all the while they were singing a song about crockery and things the Bilbo hated. This is…Dwarves are dumb…

I felt sorry for Bilbo, who was ducking and thrashing about as the dwarves kept throwing stuff. Hermione and I were standing next to Gandalf who was just chuckling and smoking his pipe.

"You know, the dwarves in our world Gandalf, are nothing like this. Honestly…" I heard Hermione whisper to Gandalf.

"But Hermione, this is a different world, one you will have to adapt to if we are to find your friend." Gandalf pointed out.

"We know that, but just…I have never met more obscured and well, to be honest, greedy dwarves and look at poor Bilbo. I mean honestly, they've met the poor thing and look at what they doing to his house!" Hermione muttered.

I smiled. "Perhaps would should make a protection society for Bilbo?"

"Are you daft? No…" Hermione snapped. "But we need to do something."

"Perhaps we should restart S.P.E.W again, though this time we would be calling it S.P.H.W…H for the Hobbits…" I teased.

"Ginny…" Hermione warned.

"S.P.E.W., Milady?" Gandalf asked.

Hermione waved her hand. "Oh just a little group I started ages ago."

"Little? You had badges made Hermione…." I muttered. "S.P.E.W stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Hermione loved the elves and believed they shouldn't be kept as housekeepers. I was merely suggesting that we change the word elfish to Hobbit…don't know why you started that group."

"Because they were working for minimum wages and they were being treated like absolute crap! Like how Bilbo is being treated." Hermione growled.

"Hermione, they love being house workers. If they didn't work, they die or disappear or I don't know. They enjoy being a kept housemaid, it just some of the families treated them like crap." I told her.

"Housekeepers? Elves as housekeepers? I don't imagine you'll find the elves here doing housework." Gandalf remarked.

"But our Elves are small, no bigger than us or the dwarves." I said, looking at him.

"Oh Milady, you'll find the elves here are much more different than the ones you know. And whatever you do, do not mention them in the presence of the dwarves, though I do believe this feud between them has gone on long enough, and really the feud is between them and a particular Elvan King, though all dwarves have a grudge against the elves and vice versa." Gandalf told us.

"But how can anyone have a grudge against elves? Despite our elves being different than the elves of Middle Earth, why would anyone have a grudge against them?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Milady, you will soon see and-" Gandalf ducked as a bowl went flying by his head. We then moved into the dining room, and we stood near the end of the table, watching as the bowls and plates were still flying. The dwarves were still singing and then suddenly, I had noticed that they had stacked up the dishes in a neat pile.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

Bilbo raced in front of us and stood there in shock as the dwarves and Gandalf laughed their heads off. I rolled my eyes, smiling at the idiotic nature of the dwarves and turned to Hermione who just sighed and looked at me. Then everyone went quiet as three sharp knocks pounded loudly on the door and I frowned as everyone turned to the direction of the door.

"He is here…" Gandalf murmured.

I tilted my head in confusion and turned to Hermione who was sharing my confusion and then she nodded and mouthed 'Thorin' and I nodded. So, it was time to meet the leader.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Thorin Oakenshield, the infamous Leader of the Company, was an absolute arse. When _His Majesty_ was greeted at the door by Gandalf, he complained about how he lost his way and had to find the door twice. Then there was a debate about the painting and marks on the door that I didn't pay much attention to because I was focused on Thorin. He looked like a leader, and much more. Dressed in dark navy blue robes and a fur coat with black tunics, pants and leather boots, he screamed authority and leadership. His hair was long and black with bits of grey in his hair and his beard which was also braided and long. His eyes were a piercing blue and it reminded me of Athena's, though her eyes were the colour of a piercing emerald green. But it was the pain behind them and I was familiar to pain. I saw it Athena's eyes as she blamed herself for the people we lost in the Hogwarts Battle. The pain in his eyes mirrored the pain I saw in Athena's and I wanted to leave the company and find her.

But it wasn't until he spoke to Bilbo, I realised that despite the pain in his eyes, he truly was an arse. Standing beside Ginny, who was standing next to Kili, I watched as he stared down Bilbo.

"So…This is the Hobbit." He was saying, as he circled Bilbo. "Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo frowned. "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin asked, still circling. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skills in conkers if you must know…" Bilbo muttered, trying to be brave and strong. I smiled, admiring his bravery. "But I fail to see why that's relevant…"

"Thought as much." Thorin smirked as he crossed his arms. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Ginny scoffed. "And you look more like an arse than a leader."

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling as Thorin turned around to face us. He frowned at the sight of us and turned to Gandalf.

"Maidens, Gandalf? You never said anything about having maidens here…" Thorin muttered.

"Uh, we do have names…we might be women but still…" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny please…" Gandalf raised his hand to calm us down. "Thorin, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They are my apprentices, along with another but we will come to her later as she has yet to join us."

"Gandalf, I will not be responsible for three maidens in my company. They will be a burden." Thorin growled. "How do we know that they can fight?"

Kili was about to speak but I had enough. "I'll have you know, that we can fight. We may not fight with axes or swords but we can fight. Don't underestimate us because we are women. There is a lot more to us then breasts and feminine grace."

Thorin stared at me and then at Ginny before turning to me. "And in what situation would maidens like you need to fight? Shouldn't you be cooking or sewing something? What exactly was the situation?"

"We fought in a war." Ginny snapped. I sighed, as the dwarves gasped and she gave me a look before continuing. "You asked us why we needed to fight…Well; we fought a war, a terrible war that killed many of our people all because a dark wizard had this insane idea. And on top of that, he had followers to his cause that treated people with cruelty and he killed those that stood in his way, oh and also managed to destroy the place we called home."

"Ginny, calm down! Statue of Secrecy!" I muttered.

"Damn the bloody Statue of Secrecy! It doesn't apply to us anymore Hermione! We are not home anymore! We are two witches who are lost in this place and on top of that, we've lost Athena! And I've had with these godforsaken dwarves and their need to be inferior to everyone! Bloody hell!" Ginny ranted before noticing that Kili was flinching from her. "Oh sorry Kili! But honestly, we've only just met you all today and you've ransacked Bilbo's pantry and now this bloody muggle…sorry dwarf…actually no, muggle, because you're acting like one! Oh just wait until we find Athena…"

The dwarves, including Bilbo stared at us in shock. Gandalf sighed and shook his head at Ginny.

Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf, witches? Care to explain?"

"I think we might to sit down for this…Perhaps we can all calm down and exchange conversation there?"

The dwarves nodded and left, walking into the dining room and taking their seats. Thorin gave us a look before following his company and then it was just Bilbo, Gandalf, Ginny and I.

"Well, I think that went well." Gandalf muttered, gesturing to us to go first. Bilbo nodded his head us and walked into the dining room.

"I am so sorry Gandalf." Ginny mumbled as she walked passed him

"Never mind that Ginny…it's out and now, we have to explain. Though I think the dwarves are more concerned about the fact that you're witches and not the fact that you don't come from this world. Come on, let's go in." Gandalf murmured and we walked to the dining room. The dwarves were sitting down, leaving three seats available. Bilbo had opted to stand and was leaning against the archway. He straightened up when he saw us, giving us a humble smile and we smiled back at him. Kili gestured to Ginny to take the seat next to him and that left the two seats on both sides of Thorin, who was at the head of the table and I saw that someone had given Thorin a bowl of stew and he was eating away. I had chosen the seat next to Bofur and he raised his glass as I sat. Gandalf sat opposite to me and Balin cleared his throat. I noticed that Bilbo had moved and sat behind Gandalf.

"I know the question that is on everyone minds but before we get into that, what news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

Thorin looked at me but Gandalf spoke first. "Thorin, they can be trusted. And they are here to help."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it, but we'll deal with that later…meanwhile, we have envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!" Balin exclaimed as the dwarves cheered quietly at the news.

"What did the dwarves in the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come…" Thorin answered. "They say that this quest is ours and ours alone."

The dwarves muttered as Bilbo piped up from behind. "You're going on a quest? Including Hermione and Ginny?"

Thorin was about to answer but Gandalf spoke first. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Bilbo nodded and left as Gandalf pulled out a piece of paper that was in his pocket. He unfolded the paper and I could see that it was a map.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Bilbo had come back with a candle in a candlestick holder. He placed it down in front of Thorin and read aloud the script above the drawing of what looked like a mountain.

"'The Lonely Mountain'." Bilbo read.

"Aye," Gloin spoke up. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin added. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end'."

I frowned. "What beast?" I overheard Bilbo asked the same question.

"Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur informed us. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age…Airborne fire-breather…Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…Extremely fond of precious metals."

"A dragon…" I murmured as Bilbo muttered how he knew what a dragon was.

"I'm not afraid…I'm up for it!" Ori exclaimed as he stood up. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Dori pulled his brother down as the rest of the dwarves cheered for him.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just thirteen." Balin sighed. "Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves complained at Balin's remark but Fili spoke up.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili spoke up.

"And you forget, we have a wizard and his apprentices in our company. I'm sure Gandalf would have fought hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added, putting an arm around Ginny.

Gandalf stammered, coughing on his pipe but it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Well, unfortunately the only person that knows how to fight or even distract a dragon is Athena and she's not here…" Ginny muttered.

"Whatever do you mean milady? Have you experiences with dragons?" Balin asked and all dwarves stared at her. I gave her a look and she grimaced.

"No…but Hermione and Athena has…they rode one and Athena defeated a dragon in their fourth year, my third year, at school…" Ginny blurted.

I groaned as all everyone stared at me. "Thanks Ginny…thanks…I didn't defeat a dragon…I rode on one yes, but that was because of Athena who decided that we needed to escape somehow and the dragon was just there."

"And you told Athena how to defeat the Horntail at the Twi-Wizard Tournament. I mean, if anyone knows more about dragons it's you and Athena." Ginny pointed out.

"This is all very strange. Two maidens riding a dragon? It is all very strange…" Balin commented

"No stranger than a company of thirteen dwarves going on a quest to kill a dragon." I muttered.

"Riding dragons? Tri-Wizard tournaments, it seems to me that you are the strange ones. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you both now and be done with it?" Dwalin snarled and then, the dwarves all stood up, some liking the idea, others like Kili and Fili defending us. Bilbo tried to join in, trying to defend us while also trying to calm down the dwarves. I had noticed that some of the dwarves were getting a bit too rowdy and I stood up, pulling my wand out of my harness and raising it. Thorin had noticed and stood up, shouting in a strange language and the dwarves seemed to have settled.

Gandalf looked at me and I looked around for Ginny, who was behind Kili. She came out and smiled at me. I kept my wand raised and the dwarves stared curiously and a bit wary at me. Dwalin was scowling but kept calm.

"Milady-" Gandalf began, staring at my wand.

"No…Ginny and I may be strange, both of us, but I can assure you we will not do you harm." I told them. "Like Ginny ranted on about before, I'm a witch…we both are and I know that magic is rare in this world but let me assure you again, we will not bring you harm. This has been one confusing, fast paced of day and I haven't even had the chance to take a breather because it's one thing after the next. First off, I find myself in a strange new land and no clue of where I am and then I come across a wizard in need of assistance and now I'm in the company of dwarves who are very different to our dwarves and so far, this is absolutely crazy! Killing us, seriously Dwalin? You would kill two maidens who have no clue the land they are currently and are just trying to find their way home? Oh let's not forget that I have no clue where my best friend is. And perhaps that we may never get back to our land…Now, Ginny and I may be of magic, but we can help and if we find Athena, we can help you take down a dragon, if you help us find our way home."

Thorin sighed, looking at me and Ginny. "How do I know that you won't turn against us?"

"You trust Gandalf don't you?" I asked. He nodded. Gandalf smiled at me. "Well, Gandalf trusts me because I saved him, even though he didn't need it."

"I wanted to see if she could prove herself and she has. I believe that they both have proven themselves, though I have yet to see Ginny in action and your friend Athena." Gandalf stated.

"Oh don't worry about Athena…" Ginny murmured.

Balin frowned. "Why is that milady?"

"Remember how I told you all earlier about the war we were in and about the mad wizard that killed almost everyone?" They all nodded and Ginny sighed. "Well, the mad wizard, more like a dark lord, who went by the name Lord Voldemort, he was defeated by Athena…"

"On her own?" Gandalf asked.

I nodded. "On her own…I helped, a little…"

"You helped a lot Hermione." Ginny pointed.

"Besides the point…at the end, it was Athena that brought him down. She's the one who defeated him. I mean she had die in order to kill him…of course she was brought back to life but that's another story for another time and quite frankly I don't know why we are even telling you all this as it's the past but Athena defeated him…and we won the war, but we had lost so much." I remarked.

"Well, I for one am glad that we have such maidens in our mist. This makes our chances of reclaiming our homeland is even better!" Ori exclaimed.

The dwarves murmured, agreeing with Ori and I lowered my wand, placing it back into the harness and pulling down my sleeve.

"Milady, what is that?" Gloin asked.

"A wand…it's like my staff Gloin. It's the witches' source of power." Gandalf told him.

Thorin, who had been quiet, spoke up. "I cannot guarantee your safety, miladies, but I am glad of the help. This is no quest for maidens to handle…are you sure that you can?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about what we can't handle, but yes we can…Gandalf told me earlier that you were on a quest to reclaim your homeland. Your home, it's now currently occupied by the dragon, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes…" Thorin nodded. He turned to the company and sighed. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread and the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. It may be true that our chances of defeating the dragon are better now that we have three, soon to be four magical beings in our company, but eyes look east to the mountains, assessing, wondering if it is worth the risk. Perhaps the wealth of our people now lay unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours and argue about witches? Or do we seize this chance to gain the help of the witches and take back Erebor?"

The dwarves nodded and cheered and I turned to Ginny, who was frowning at the sight. Just minutes ago, these dwarves were considering killing us and now they were seizing our help for their quest to reclaim their homeland.

Dwarves are _very_ confusing…

 **0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

This is nuts…like really nuts…if I hadn't opened my big mouth, the dwarves would have no clue of what we are and where we come from but no, they fought and now they want our help…dwarves are very confusing…especially these dwarves, who were currently cheering at Thorin's grand speech. God the Leader, well Mr PrissyFancyPants Arsehole more like it, can really rally the dwarves up but then in the mist of the shouting and cheering, Balin spoke up, crushing their hopes.

"You forget; the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." He pointed out.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf exclaimed, pulling a key out and showing it to everyone. Thorin gasped as he stared at the key.

"How come you by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain…for safe-keeping," Gandalf replied, handing the key to Thorin. I had noticed that the dwarves were looking in awe at the strange looking key. "It is yours now…"

"If there is a key, then there must be a door." Kili commented. _Oh duh…_

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in…" Kili whispered.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skills to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can and not only that, they may be able to help our witches. Now, the task that I have in mind, will require a great deal of stealth, a trick of magic and no small amount of courage. If we are all careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar and magic, like Hermione or Ginny." Ori spoke up.

I frowned and was about to say something but Bilbo spoke up first.

"Yes and a good one too…an expert I'd imagine and an expert in magic too…" Bilbo added.

"And are you?" Gloin asked, looking at Bilbo and then Hermione.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked as Hermione muttered. "Of course I bloody am…they don't call me the cleverest and brightest witch of my age and they don't called Athena the bravest one for nothing."

I sighed, giving Hermione a look. I then wondered to myself why they would need a burglar if they us? Not that I was trying to brag or anything but magic trumped all. Yes, there was a price to pay when you used magic, but it still was powerful. And what was bugging me even more was that Gandalf had involved us so quickly, like he knew that we were going to join the quest and help them out. But then again, he's a wizard and this world was strange. I had to accept that if I was going to help and find a way home.

Oin laughed. "He says he's an expert!"

Bilbo shook his head. "Me? Oh no, no no…No…I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

I was still confused as to why they needed a burglar but Balin spoken up.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed. Bilbo nodded his head.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk like Mr Baggins or the maidens who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

"Oh come off it! I mean, we may not look like witches who have been through war but trust me; we can take anything if we need to…" I muttered.

"Ginny!" Hermione muttered as the dwarves began to argue. I grimaced under Hermione's stare but then noticed that the room had gotten a bit louder and then a bit dark as Gandalf's voice filled the room.

"Enough!" He boomed and the dwarves went quiet. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of both a Hobbit and a Witch is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Gandalf sat back down. "And as for the witches, I have witness the magic that Hermione, Ginny and their friend Athena has. Hermione was kind enough to save me from three mortal drunken men this afternoon and I got wonderful display of magic. Perhaps if the girls showed you some of their magic now, would it help?"

The dwarves nodded and Hermione sighed, looking to me. I nodded, reaching into my bracer and pulling out my wand. I stood up, raising it and closing my eyes. I knew I had to choose some sort of spell to impress the dwarves and so I let a happy memory of my brothers and I fill my head and as I waved my wand, I chanted, " _Expecto Patronum_ …"

I opened my eyes as a blue light in the shape of a horse emerged from my wand and the dwarves, along with Bilbo gasped as my horse galloped around the room, causing the dwarves to duck and Gandalf laughed. I waved my wand again and my horse disappeared.

Hermione was next, pulling her wand out again and she turned to Thorin.

"Thirsty, Mr Oakenshield?" she asked him and he narrowed his eyes as he nodded. She raised her wand, tapping on the brim of his cup and chanted, " _Aguamenti_ …"

Water poured out from her wand and filled his cup with water. Thorin picked up his cup and drank it, commenting how it tasted of water.

"You had asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and it was by luck that I had found Miss Hermione and luck that your nephews found Ginny. And when we find Athena, she will make the seventeenth member of this company. I have faith in these four, although I have yet to meet Miss Athena and they are all my choice." Gandalf said. He looked around the table and continued. "There is more to them than appearance suggests and they offer a great deal more. Although I have only met and rekindled with them, I believe that they will do great things, even if they don't believe that themselves. You must all trust me on this."

Thorin sighed, looking to Hermione and then to me before nodding his head. "Hermione spoke of a similar thing earlier and I believe I can do that. Balin, add Miss Hermione's name and Ginny's name as well as Athena's name. What is her full name?"

"Athena is known by many names, it's hard to choose…no, just go with the Lady Athena Potter…" Hermione told him.

I scoffed. "She doesn't like being called 'Lady' and you know that Hermione!"

"But she is…she's an heiress as not only is she an heiress for the Potter line but don't forget, her godfather left her the Black line and so she's a Black heiress as well as so many other things. She is the lady of both the Potter Manor and the Black Manor and is also known as the 'Girl-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One' and many others…I'm surprised she can keep track of them all but-" Hermione rambled and I raised my hand to stop her.

"Okay, the Lady Athena Potter is easier, I get it." I muttered as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Balin pulled out a folded up piece of paper, opening the last page and pulling out a pen from his other pocket. He began writing what could be our names and Hermione helped him with the spelling of our names.

"This Lady Athena is becoming more intriguing by the minute. Rode a dragon and defeated a mad wizard as well as being an heiress? There has to be a flaw…she sounds like a brave maiden. Tell me is she pretty?" Kili asked me. And of course the dwarves overheard him ask. Thorin scowled and I frowned, and then it clicked as I realised that he was their uncle and obviously didn't appreciate his nephew speaking like that. Fili reached over and slapped Kili in the back of the head and I snorted, unladylike but I didn't care.

Hermione giggled too. "Sorry…Well, we don't really focus on her beauty, though I would say she is beautiful. It's more her eyes besides her personality that I like. Her eyes are the colour of an emerald green. Everyone used to say they were her mother's eyes. It's strange to be talking about her when she's not here. I will tell you one thing about her though…she's stubborn as hell."

"Well then, she should fit right in with the dwarves." Gandalf murmured. "They too are stubborn, at times."

The dwarves murmured in agreement and Balin announced that he had finished writing our names. He handed the contract to me and told me to read before signing. I didn't take his advice as I signed next to my name and both Kili and Fili laughed.

"Sorry, I know I should have read before I signed but logic says that if it involves a dragon, well then shit's going to happen…excuse my language." I stated.

Balin chuckled as I handed the contract back to him and he handed to Hermione, who immediately signed by her name as well, muttering a similar excuse. She handed the contract to Bilbo, who had decided he wanted to read it. He muttered, reading aloud the contract and I closed my eyes, drowning him out. I had come to like Bilbo, but he really needed to gain some courage if he was to join us on this quest.

"Incineration?" he stammered.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur nodded.

I heard Hermione groaned as I stared at Bofur. Why on earth would he tell Bilbo that? Dwarves…ugh…

Balin sighed. "You alright laddie?"

"Oh yeah…just feel a bit faint." Bilbo whimpered as he bent over and let out a couple of breaths. I stood up, walking behind the dwarves sitting in chairs and stood next to Gandalf. Thorin, who had stood up, nodded to me and watched Bilbo.

"Think furnace with wings…" Bofur added. Bilbo tried to speak but Bofur kept going. "Flash of light, searing pain and then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Seriously?" I muttered, looking to Bofur, who shrugged.

I stared at Bilbo who was nodding his head and whimpering. He then turned to us and muttered, "Nope…" before collapsing to the floor and I saw Hermione get up, reaching his side as Gandalf reached her.

"Very helpful Bofur!"

 **0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

Bilbo, Gandalf and I were sitting in a small room, just a few feet away from the dining room. We had moved Bilbo here after Bofur's rather rash and not necessary explanation and he was awake, sitting in his arm chair with a cup of tea. I was sitting on a footstall next to him while Ginny was leaning on the table next Gandalf, who was standing, smoking his pipe.

"It didn't help that Bofur was explaining things in a rather rash way." I muttered.

"That may be so Hermione, but Bilbo has been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf remarked. "Tell me, when did dollies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit that was always in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after the dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End!" Bilbo snapped.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf protested. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?"

Bilbo nodded as I frowned to Ginny and she shrugged. Gandalf continued.

"Yes he could! In the Battle of the Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and landed in a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf was invented at the same time." Gandalf remarked as he moved over to the small chair in front of us and sat down.

"I thought the game of golf was invented-" we all turned to Ginny, who just shook her head and stopped talking.

"I know that I just met you, but think of it this way…like your uncle, you'll have a tale or two tell when you come back. Don't you want to be able to tell your friends about their great burglar Hobbit who helped the dwarves?" I asked.

"But can you all promise that I will be coming back?" he mumbled. Gandalf sighed and was about to reply but Ginny spoke first.

"Yes…we can…well, I can." Ginny stated. "I can promise you that."

I nodded. "I can too and I know that Athena will too. Though, I can guarantee that you will not be the same. I speak from experience…"

Bilbo shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that! I'm sorry Gandalf, Hermione…Ginny…but I can't sign the contract."

He got up from his seat and left the room. Ginny walked over, sitting in the seat that Bilbo left.

"Well, that sucks." Ginny mumbled.

"Do not give up on Mr Baggins just yet and I admire your promise to him, though it was a little rash but brave. It puzzles me as to why you would offer such a thing when you've only known Bilbo a short time. Why is that?" Gandalf observed.

"Because that's what we do. We protect, well, Athena and Hermione do, and my brother…they don't call them the Golden Trio for nothing." Ginny remarked.

I sighed. "It wasn't just us Ginny. You did a lot too, don't ever forget that."

"Might I inquire about your past?" Gandalf murmured.

"What Hermione is referring to is what I did for my parents. The battle of Hogwarts, our school, was a terrible thing. We had set up protection barriers, but they were broken by Voldemort and it didn't help that he kept trying to get into our heads about Athena, telling us that he'd leave us be if we just gave him Athena, but most were loyal to her, and so we fought. So, after fighting all night and morning, and then the whole thing with Athena, the battle continued and more deatheaters stormed the school. A deatheater, a cruel witch who went by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange, had decided to torture my parents using the Cruciatus curse on them. I got there as she tortured them and then as she was about to use the Killing curse on them, I used it on her. The first and last time I will ever use that curse." Ginny told him.

"Killing Curse?" Gandalf inquired.

"Avada Kedavra, a curse so terrible that it will kill without even blinking or thinking. No-one survives the curse, well, one did and she's in this very land with us…" I informed him.

"Athena…" Gandalf answered.

I nodded. "Yes…"

"I am looking forward to meeting Athena…she's sounds delightful." Gandalf spoke.

I laughed. "Oh she's trouble…like gets into trouble a lot…"

"You can talk…" Ginny muttered and I frowned at her. "Oh hello, first year…something about a fully grown troll in the girls' bathroom? Ron told me that he saved you from the troll…he and Athena…"

"In my defence, I didn't know there was a troll in the bathroom! And I was only there because your idiot of a brother teased me!" I snapped.

Ginny snorted. "The very same brother who just happens to be your best friend?"

I growled at her as Gandalf chuckled. He then looked up and I turned around, noticing that the dwarves were walking into the room. One by one, they had piled into the room and Gandalf stood up from his seat, gesturing for us to follow him. We didn't go far, heading to the room adjacent and I sat down at the table there, as Ginny sat next to me. Gandalf sat in a chair in front of us and smoked his pipe. I wondered what was going on when suddenly, I heard a humming and I realised that the dwarves were singing a sad tune. I couldn't exactly understand what they were singing.

"What are they singing about?" I asked.

Gandalf sighed. "Their story…You see, the dragon Smaug had completely destroyed their home, including a nearby town of Dale. Oh Erebor was once a mighty kingdom, and the dwarves were a mighty race…they still are. It was ruled by a great King, Thror, and he had help in the form of his son, Thrain and his grandson, Thorin."

I turned to Ginny who was in shock at the news that Thorin was a prince.

"They were humble rulers, and when the Arkenstone was found, it made people believe that they truly were the leaders of the kingdom and Thror believed that it was his divine right to rule. And so, all came to Erebor to pay homage to Thror and the stone, including the Elfin king Thranduil…of course, Smaug had heard and wanted the gold for himself. And so, the dwarves were force to flee their homes, and Thorin was forced to lead his people and they took refuge in the Blue Mountains. And now, they are ready to reclaim their home."

I nodded. The dwarves' story was similar to ours, in a way and I couldn't help but draw parallels between Athena and Thorin. While the two stories were different, Athena had to run, along with myself and Ron to find the horcruxes to bring down Voldemort. As I listened to the dwarves singing the sad tale of their story, I was starting to think that we were sent here for a reason. Never mind that the fact that it was deatheaters that brought us here, we were sent here by fate, and now, we had to help. I could only hope that we would find Athena, and soon.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Love some love or criticism...anything to help the story so that people can enjoy it...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for the late posting…Some personal stuff came up and it took most of my time. Don't worry, all is fine now, so I should be able to get back into things. I am sorry for not updating...life can be so tricky sometimes...and so over the top...I should update my others soon...While it may seem like I'm taking sweet arse time, do not fret, I will update...**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a little funny, a little daunting and a little scary. Please read, review or critic...I do love seeing my email box fill up...All mistakes are mine...**

 **I only own the plot...all the rest belongs to JK Rowlings and JR Tolkien/Peter Jackson...**

 **Enjoy Dear Readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Hermione's POV**

I stared at the horse, sorry, _pony_ in front of me. Now, I know that I am small and petite, but there is just no way that I am riding a pony, much less sharing a pony with Ginny and although Ginny was shorter than me, I think the poor pony would die of exhaustion before we ever found Athena or reached to our destination.

"Myrtle is the biggest pony out of all our ponies! I'm sure she'll be up to the task!" Kili exclaimed, thumping the brown pony. The said pony stared at me with its ebony eyes as if to say, 'Dwarves…what idiots…'. I had to agree with it.

"Well, I don't know Kili. I mean I love ponies…all horsey type animals but I think that Myrtle would rather run a marathon than carry Ginny and I. And when we find Athena, I think that Myrtle will just give up." I stated. Ginny, who was patting Myrtle, nodded along with me. There were other ponies, but Myrtle was the biggest out of all, except for the horse.

"But how will you travel with us?" Kili asked.

"Walk?" I suggested.

"That's out of the question. Time is of the essence here and we need to be riding, not walking." Thorin remarked and we turned to him, watching as he hopped onto his own pony.

All the dwarves were starting to get on their respective ponies, and I sighed. Ginny patted Myrtle before turning to me. I looked around for Gandalf but he was no-where to be seen. I knew he would not have gone far, because his grey and white horse was still with us. I wondered if he went back to Bag-End to convince Bilbo to come with us again, but we had left Bag-end early in the morning, and I knew that he was still asleep on his made-up bed as he had offered Ginny and I his bed. We didn't want to accept it but he wouldn't let us refuse him and so we took it, thanking him. I had considered waking him up to say goodbye but he looked so peaceful in his bed, asleep. And Thorin had wanted us to leave quickly, before he woke up and so we did. After a short trek to the barn where the ponies were, we were now getting ready to start the journey. And we had Myrtle, a rather large but small pony that was allocated to us for our journey.

"There is another way that we can travel…" Ginny spoke up. "Brooms?"

"While I like the idea, I don't think that would be the best idea, riding on broomsticks while following the company." I remarked. "It would cause suspicion."

"Animagnus?" Ginny suggested.

"I think it would raise more questions if people suddenly find themselves in the company of thirteen dwarves, one wizard, along with a horse and a dog. Though I wouldn't mind being in my Border Collie form." I murmured.

"Well then what can we do? I am not putting Myrtle in an early grave because she has to carry us." Ginny muttered.

It was then I heard the sound of a horse bickering and I turned around, watching as Gandalf walked in, holding a black and white patched equine horse. Ginny and I stared at the beautiful creature and I couldn't help compare it to Ginny's animagnus form. Ginny, like her patronus, was a horse in her animagnus form. Her horse was an equine dark ginger brown horse with a long black mane and a patch on her nose. This horse was black with white patches all over its body and the mane was white, as was its tail. The eyes of the horse were black and I could tell that it was a kind horse.

"Ginny, Hermione, I'd like you to meet Seraphina. She's going to be your horse on our journey. Now, she's a bit stubborn, but kind, which I believe suits you both. She also loves fruit, so be on the watch. If you have fruit on you, she'll know…oh and she's a little cheeky, and she can somehow understand what it is you're saying, so be mindful." Gandalf told us, handing over her reins to me. She snorted at Gandalf's remark and I giggled, reaching my hand out to touch her. I hesitate and she must have sensed my hesitation, for she moved her massive head to touch my hand and I smiled. Ginny did the same and she bickered in delight.

"Ah, I see you are becoming fast friends. Now Seraphina has a saddle on her, big enough for you two to fit on. When we find Athena, we'll work out other arrangements but I'm sure Seraphina will be alright with you two." Gandalf spoke.

Ginny and I nodded. I gestured for her to climb on and she nodded, grabbing Gandalf's hand and lifting herself up onto Seraphina. Ginny knew how to ride a horse, and it wasn't because she was a horse herself, it was because she knew how to ride a broom, and so would be better at leading Seraphina. I was next, and so I grabbed Gandalf's hand and lifted myself onto the horse, settling behind Ginny, wrapping my arms around her waist. My dress fell on the side of my knees and my cloak fell on the back of the horse. Ginny was lucky, as she was wearing pants and her cloak wasn't as long as mine. Gandalf nodded to us, before lifting onto his own horse and clicking his heel, he galloped to the front of the line, where Thorin was and we began to move, all lined up, either side by side or on our own. We had trotted along the road out of the Shire and were now in the lush forest.

Kili and Fili were just before us and the ponies that held no dwarf were scattered around us but ropes were tied around their reins to hold them together. But these ponies were kind creatures, and they seem to understand everything.

"Is it just me, or do animals understand us here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ginny replied.

"Because the horses and the ponies seem to understand us… I mean, Myrtle understood us and now, Seraphina seems to as well…I wonder if they can talk!" I exclaimed. I was then greeted by a very rude snort and I gasped as it was Seraphina who gave the snort.

"See…she understands us!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but only that you're an idiot…" Ginny muttered and the horse gave a breathy horsy chuckle. "She understood us that time…"

I then heard the dwarves had begun to talk, and was talking about Bilbo and about how it was a waste of time.

"I wish they'd give him a chance. He may be small but even the smallest can have a great amount of courage…" Ginny muttered.

"He's a bit like Dobby…" I murmured.

"The house-elf that Athena loved?" Ginny inquired. "Whatever happened to him?"

"He died…like everyone else…" I mumbled, leaning my head against her back. It may seem strange that I was leaning my head on Ginny like this, but she was my sister, my friend…as was Athena, Luna and Hannah. My parents had died by the hands of deatheaters during the war, despite my attempts to give them a new life in Australia and so, I was left orphaned but if it wasn't for the Weasleys, Athena and Luna, I would have been alone.

"Hey." Ginny whispered, touching my hand around her waist, "I'm sorry…I thought he was still at Hogwarts, working in the kitchens…"

"He did, and then he saved Athena…But anyway…" I cleared my throat. "Speaking of Athena, where do you think she'd be?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's not far."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

I raced through the forest, my paws hitting the dirt underneath. I didn't change into my animagnus form much, but I loved it when I did. My animagnus was a graceful snow white leopard, not too small but not too big either. My paws were razor sharp claws and I had snow white spotted fur. I loved running in my large cat form as I was freer and powerful and a little intimidating. And yes, it was different, but different seemed to work. Whenever I used to run with Teddy, my godson, Ron and Bill - when he visited - the boys loved that a giant cat ran with the dogs and then some. Ron's animagnus was a ginger coloured Labrador, and was the playful puppy that I always thought him to be, but also courageous. Bill didn't change much, but he still had the features of a werewolf and whenever he could, he would join us. Teddy of course was a werewolf, as his father Remus Lupin was a werewolf and so every month, I would run nights were the full moon was high in the sky.

As I ran, I thought about Teddy, and what he was up to back on Earth. In fact, I couldn't help but wonder what they all were doing now, that is Ron, Neville, Luna, Hannah….and Draco, now that we were friends. It took us a while, but we now considered each other friends after the war. I wondered what they were doing back in our world, and wondering if they were looking for me, or for Hermione, or Ginny. I hoped that Hermione and Ginny were safe, back in my world, but I knew that it was a dream as I had brought them here and now, I had no clue where they were. I could only hope that I find them fast.

Rhosgobel was in the distance, but Radaghast was no-where to be seen. I looked around the forest, and found him leaning by a very sick looking plant and I walked slowly to him, growling softly to alert him of my presence. He had yet to see my animagnus and so when he stood up and turned around, he gasped in shock but was curious. I then changed into my normal self and he smiled, showing his teeth.

"Most excellent! I never seen such a large cat before. That's marvellous my dear. You can shift into animal form? Is it all animals, Milady?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, unfortunately not, but I believe that some magical creatures can. No, my leopard is merely my animagnus form Radaghast. It's my animal that I can shift into at will. So a bit like a shape-shifter but not really. Anyway, I came here because of the plant. Whatever happened to it?"

"A sickness, in the forest…Though I can't quite wonder where it comes from." He then turned around, and pulled a leave of the branch. "Not good, not good at all!"

He then took off, running over the plants and various branches and I followed him, noticing that more of the branches were getting sick like the branch I had saw before. This sickness was turning the leaves into a dark shade of brown mix with black and I couldn't help but feel worried for Radaghast and his forest. I then noticed small dead animals on the forest floor and I gasped, wanting to stop to help them but they were already gone and so I kept running after Radaghast.

He then stopped, dropping to the ground and picking up a mouldy looking mushroom, smelling it and then placing in a knapsack that was on him. He stood up and we were on the move again. I knew that it would be pointless to ask what was going on as he clearly was in distress. We then jumped over tree branches, rocks and logs and Radaghast was picking up random sick plants. We then stopped and Radaghast lifted his hat, whistling and two birds flew and landed on the nest on his head.

"What is this sickness?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but we must be quick…" He whispered before suddenly, he cried out, and I saw the object of his pain. Lying before him, was a hedgehog clearly in pain and very sick. He walked over to him, picking him gently. "Oh no! Sebastian."

I stood next to him, touching the poor hedgehog with my finger. "We haven't got much time. I have healing potions but I think your potions might work better than mine."

"Goodness gracious!" he spoke and then we were off again, running through the forest until we had reached Rhosgobel.

We walked into the shack, closing the door shut behind us. I took off my cloak, reaching into my bag for my healing potions as Radaghast placed Sebastian onto the table. I saw that other hedgehogs were surrounding the sick hedgehog and I focused on grabbing the potions. I only had a few, and most of them were potions to heal injuries and wounds. I pulled out two, one a clear blue liquid that helped against sickness of any kind and another, a yellow mixture, which helped against injuries made by dark magic. I handed them to Radaghast, who was currently mixing a potion of his own.

"Here, I don't if they will help but the blue one is a healing potion for sickness and the yellow is a healing potion for injuries and sickness caused by dark magic…I don't know if it will help but here..."

He nodded, grabbing the potions and adding them both into his mixture. He stirred it, before pulling out a long spoon and spooning a bit of the mixture onto the spoon. He walked over to the hedgehog, trying to encourage it to drink but the hedgehog whimpered and turned away. Radaghast then turned about the room, trying to find ways to heal Sebastian as I kept the hedgehog comfortable and keeping away the hedgehogs. Radaghast tried everything, from mixing healing herbs, blowing soothing herbs and even mixing another healing potion.

"I don't understand! It's not it's…" He paused and then turned to me. "Wait, you said it earlier…Dark Magic…Witchcraft…not your good kind of witchcraft but dark witchcraft…"

I frowned. "Wait, there's another witch or wizard that's causing this?"

"Yes, though I don't suspect it's your kind of witch but something more dark. A dark and powerful magic…" He whispered.

I heard the sounds of chittering and I looked around, seeing shadows of what looked like spiders crawling onto the house. I stepped back from the table, pulling my dress up and reaching for my wand and raising it. I pointed it at the door, wordlessly moving objects with my wand against the door so that the creatures wouldn't get in. Then the gasp of a dying hedgehog distracted me and I saw that Sebastian had taken his last breath. Radaghast whimpered at the loss of his friend and I placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping back and raising my wand again as more creatures climbed on the shack and was trying to make their way in.

"Athena, keep your wand raised. I will try to scare them away, but it will take some time." Radaghast informed me. I nodded and watched as Radaghast grabbed a blue stone that was embedded in his staff and grabbing Sebastian, he took the chair near the fireplace and placed the stone near the hedgehog and started to chant in a foreign language.

Mice ran over my feet as Radaghast chanted and I kept my wand raised as the creatures started to pry their way into the house. Radaghast's chanting got louder and I saw that his eyes went a bit cross-eyed as he chanted. A barrier above me broke through and I saw the leg of a spider, and so I raised my wand, shouting, " _Arania Exumai!_ ". A burst of light shot out of my wand and hit the spider, blasting it away.

I turned back to Radaghast and saw that the stone had begun to fill with a black substance and it kept filling as Radaghast chanted. Then suddenly, Sebastian awoke, clearly better and alive. He placed the hedgehog on the ground as the creatures began to leave. I looked to Radaghast who frowned and he ran to the door, removing the objects I put there and ran outside. I followed him and we ran around to the back of the shack. I gasped at the sight of spiders, massive spiders there were running away from the shack.

"Spiders…of course…" I muttered. "But why spiders?"

"Dark magic my dear..." He muttered.

"We have spiders like that, in our world. They grow that big too, but I have never heard of spiders doing dark magic, even though they represent dark magic. They are known as the Acromantula and they are the biggest of the spider species. Though I don't understand why they are here…How can Middle Earth have the same species of animals as Earth?" I remarked.

"You'll find that there will be many things that are familiar to you in this world as they exist in your world." He told me. "But I wonder where they came from…"

A bird then suddenly flew at us, hovering near Radaghast and tweeting to him as if he was talking to him.

"The old fortress? Show us…" Radaghast turned to me. "Are you willing to turn back into your cat form and follow me?"

I nodded, racing back to the shack and grabbing my bag and pulling my cloak on, I placed my wand back into my back as I wordlessly chanted the spell that turned me into my white leopard form. I landed on my paws, walking over to Radaghast, who was setting up his sled. The rabbits lined up and Radaghast hopped on his sled. He looked to me and I nodded, implying that I was ready. He yelled at the rabbits, and we were off, following the bird. As I ran, I couldn't help but wonder what the dark magic was and why it was so familiar to me.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

It was night-time and I was grateful for the relaxation and rest, as we had been riding all day through vast forests, lands and hills. After the arrival of Bilbo, much to the delight of Gandalf, Ginny and I, we had been trotting through Middle Earth and I've come to find that while it is beautiful, there is so much green. Green forest, green land, green grass…there was way too much green…but beautiful. Though it wasn't all boring, as the conversation between Bilbo, Ginny and I was pretty good. Ginny and I got to know Bilbo a bit more and he got to know us a bit more. He told us about his family and about how he was an orphan but I understood and so I told him about my parents and Ginny told him about hers. I also noticed that Gandalf was listening in but I didn't mind.

We had arrived to a spot on a cliff, surrounded by trees and rocks and after a disastrous attempt to help Ginny hunt for the dinner, we gave up, simply making a simple vegetable stew that the dwarves enjoyed anyway. After dinner, most of the dwarves had either decided to sleep, rest or sit by the fire. Dwalin was on watch, sitting on a rock a few feet away and Thorin was leaning against a rock by the cliff. Kili and Fili were with Ginny and I, by the fire and Gandalf was leaning against a tree, as was Balin. The rest of the dwarves were asleep or resting. Ginny was in a causal conversation with Kili and Fili whereas I was keeping the fire going, by adding in logs and sticks.

There was movement among the sleeping dwarves and I smiled when I saw that it was Bilbo, who got up so suddenly. I giggled as he got up and walked to the ponies and saw him sneak an apple to his pony. I shook my head and turned back to the fire, when suddenly, there was a screeching in the distance. I frowned as the screeching continued, wondering what it was. Everyone stopped talking and looked into the distance.

Bilbo shared my fear. "What was that?"

Kili looked at him. "Orcs…"

I frowned and saw that Bilbo was walking quickly towards the campfire.

"Orcs?" he muttered. I then saw Thorin, who opened his eyes and quickly stood up, looking in the distance. Bilbo stopped and stood next to me, looking down at my face. I gave him what I thought was a reassuring smile.

"Throat cutters…there'll be dozens of them out there…The lone-lands are crawling with them…" Fili said simply, smoking his pipe. Everyone, well those who were awake, had turned to look at him and Kili.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep…Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili whispered. Bilbo turned back to the open plains but then I saw Kili and Fili giving each other a knowing look, laughing to each other and I shook my head, sharing a mutual look with Ginny. These two really were complete idiots.

"You think that's funny?" asked a deep voice. We all turned to Thorin, who had gotten up and was walking over to the camp.

He shook his head. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kili muttered.

Thorin sighed. "No you didn't…You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked away and stood on the edge of the cliff. I noticed that Balin had stood up and was leaning against the rock wall near the campfire. Ginny, was seated on the outside of Fili, moved from her spot and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I smiled at her. Bilbo sat down next her and grabbed her hand. I smiled and looked down, then looked at Balin.

"Don't mind him dearies…Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin told us. We all turned to stare at Thorin, who was still near the edge and near the ponies. We then turned back to Balin.

Balin continued. "After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to claim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their races…Azog the defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began, by beheading the king."

I gasped, as did Ginny. This was Thorin's grandfather that he was talking about. He watched his family killed before him and I couldn't help but notice that the story was similar to many of the orphaned witches and wizards back home, including Athena, and her godson Teddy. Athena had watch her mother die before her and although she was only young at the time, her nightmares were plagued by the death of her parents.

Balin sighed. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed…we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His amour rent, wielding nothing but oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy…had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, 'there is one who I could follow. There is one, I could call king.'"

I turned around and noticed that all the dwarves were now up, and staring at Thorin, who had turned around and stood before his men. We all stood then, and I looked at the man that the dwarves called king. He was weary, but strong. He truly was a king and I smiled at the dwarves, overwhelmed by their loyalty to him.

"Wow…" Ginny whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah…I think I better start treating him with respect now… not because of the story…but because he's been through what we've all been through. We lost our families, in some ways and he too lost his."

We both then looked back at Thorin who began walking back to us.

Bilbo sat back down again. "And the pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin told us, returning to his spot by the rock.

"You know, your story, your history is a little similar to ours. My parents weren't beheaded, but they were tortured. They were tortured by a cruel witch who used a curse called the Cruciatus curse on them. She wouldn't have killed them had I not got there before she did kill them…" Ginny mumbled.

"What is the Cruciatus curse?" Kili asked.

"It's a curse that inflicts terrible pain on the recipient. So Bellatrix, the witch who used the curse on Ginny's parents, drove them to madness. Just like she used it on me…and gave me this scar." I muttered, rolling the sleeve up to show my 'MudBlood' scar. I ran my hand over it and I could tell that the dwarves' eyes were on me, as well as Bilbo's and Gandalf's.

"'MudBlood'…what does it mean?" Bilbo asked.

"Dirty blood…it's a most foul name for a muggle-born witch; that is me…a witch born to non-magical parents…muggle meaning human...Witches and Wizards who are what they 'pure-bloods' believe that muggle-borns stole their magic and during the war, muggle-borns were killed…that was his vision, apart from trying to kill Athena. He wanted to rule the world with witches and wizards of pure-blood magic and rid the wizarding community of people like me." I told them.

"What an absolute bastard! Forgive my language!" Bilbo snapped. "He is nuts!"

"He was…and he defeated by Athena…" Ginny said.

"Why Athena, Miladies? I mean, it seems like you could have done the job yourself…why her?" Balin asked. All the dwarves turned to Ginny and I, including Thorin, as they were curious about Athena.

"Well…uh…Um…the prophecy." Ginny stammered and I gave her look, trying to tell her not to give away too much about Athena. "You see, Voldemort killed Athena's parents…and that was because he believed that a child born in the seven month, in winter, would be his undoing. And she was…among other things…"

"'Neither can live while the other survives'...Sorry, uh, 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies'…" I murmured, remembering the prophecy. After the Department of Mysteries incident that cost the life of Sirius, I had memorised the prophecy as way to help Athena and of course, the horcruxes were another part of it too.

Ginny elbowed me. "How on earth do you remember that?"

I shrugged. "Athena, amongst you and others, is my best friend, my sister…of course I remembered it…that and other things…they don't call me the cleverest witch of my age for nothing you know…but I memorised it as a way to help her…the year we found out about the prophecy, was the year she lost Sirius…You must remember that, you were there…"

"Milady, you spoke earlier about Athena dying…'Neither can live while the other survives'…so, she died but was brought back to life? How can this be?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh, that's another story for another day…but yes, she died and then was brought back and she defeated him…because it had to be her…it couldn't be anyone else, though it came close as there was another child born in that month but Voldemort chose Athena because they were equal. He really was such a hypocrite, waging war and killing muggle-borns when he himself had a muggle father. And so that's why he chose Athena, because her mother was a muggle-born. Athena survived Voldemort's first attempt at killing her because her mother sacrificed herself for her, and that sacrifice is a powerful part of magic." I replied.

"When we find your friend, I quite like to give her a hug…the poor girl has been through so much and yet, she lives!" Kili commented. I giggled at his statement, with the dwarves shaking their heads and Gandalf, Bilbo and Ginny smiled at him.

"Well, I think that you will get along well with her. She's brave, loyal and one of a kind…" I spoke, thinking about her. Of course, I knew that she might be a bit sceptical to know that the dwarves knew her story but I was glad that they accepting her and they had yet to meet her. I could only hope that she wasn't too far away.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

It was midmorning, and it was raining. Not just any type of raining, but the type that drenches you and makes you cold. Seraphina didn't like the rain as much as I did and Hermione wasn't getting as wet as I was, as she was being protected by my frame. But I was…and I was drenched to the bone. I looked at Bilbo, and his face looked grumpy. I giggled quietly to myself at the look on his face. Gandalf was riding in front of us, his hat wet and his cloak drenched.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" I heard someone ask.

"It is raining Master Dwarf…and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf told him simply. Hermione and I giggled, only to giggle even more as Gandalf chuckled quietly, only so that we could hear him.

"Allow me…" Hermione said, pulling out her wand and raising it towards Bilbo She waved her wand around the company, muttering silently under her breath and Bilbo gasped as the rain stopped drenching him. It was still raining, but not on the company, nor on ourselves. Hermione had created a barrier between rain and the company. It was raining around us, leaving us alone. Hermione then waved her wand again, and I felt a breeze go through me as did the dwarves and Gandalf, causing them all to gasp when they suddenly found themselves dry.

"Milady, that was sure some pretty trick! Tell me, what was that?" Gandalf asked.

"A drying spell and a barrier spell. It doesn't stop the rain but it does stop you from getting drenched…and sick and you're now dry, so that's good too…" Hermione explained.

"Thank you Hermione! I wonder if the other wizards could do such a trick…" Bilbo muttered.

Gandalf sighed. "Well, Master Bilbo, each magical creature is different, including miss Hermione and the other wizards…"

"Are there any?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Gandalf replied.

"Other wizards?" Hermione pressed. Bilbo found himself curious about the wizards.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards…uh…Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf told him.

Bilbo nodded. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you? Or is he like Hermione and Ginny?" Bilbo inquired. I scoffed quietly at his remark and Hermione gasped.

Gandalf turned back. "I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands…to the east. And a good thing too. For always, evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Hermione sighed. "He reminds me of Hagrid, the groundskeeper at our school. He's like that, preferring the company of animals than us. Did you know that he owns a three-headed dog by the name of Fluffy?"

Bilbo choked on his air and I laughed. He gasped. "A three-headed dog?"

"Oh yes…gave us quite a scare when Athena, Ron and I came across it in our first year…and it wasn't the size of a normal dog, let me tell you that…oh no…it was massive…" Hermione told him.

"And what were three young children doing in the presence of a massive three-headed dog?" Gandalf asked. I giggled quietly as Hermione tried to answer.

"Well…uh…we were…trying to find the…oh it doesn't matter…we were young and foolish…" Hermione muttered. Gandalf chuckled.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

We had arrived on a rocky edge of a hill and I saw the remains of a ruined shed, plus a whole lot of trees and rocks. Thorin rode his pony up the hill, scouting the area. We then stopped and looked at him.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, Ginny, stay with the ponies and the horses. Make sure you stay with them. The rest of you, set up camp." Thorin ordered us. Everyone then went off in their separate directions.

I hopped off Seraphina and Ginny galloped off, heading towards where Kili and Fili were. I then followed Gandalf, who had started walking towards the ruined shed and I looked around, as did Gandalf, who touched the walls.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf mumbled. I sighed, thinking what happened to the family that had turned their home into a ruin. I overheard Thorin give out further orders to Gloin and I turned around, watching as he began to walk towards us.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested, walking towards Thorin. I turned to see Thorin getting closer to the house.

Thorin walked inside the house. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

Gandalf sighed, walking after him. "Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice…"

Thorin stopped, and turned. "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf told him.

"Would it be so wrong that the Elves help us? I mean, from the sound of it, they are quite different from our sort of Elves." I said.

"Help? A dragon attacked Erebor. What help came from the Elves?" Thorin snapped, looking to me before continuing. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And both of you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather…who betrayed my father."

Gandalf shook his head. "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep. Perhaps this conversation can be continued elsewhere and away from ears like this." Thorin muttered, looking at me. Gandalf sighed and shook his head, walking away.

I scoffed. "Oh gee thanks…"

"Well, considering this isn't your problem…" Thorin began but I held my hand up.

"Let me stop you right there. You see, this is our problem, because right now, Athena, Ginny and I are in a world where I never thought would possible and we are offering you our help and we've signed a bloody contract! So yes, while we have only been in the company a few days, we are with you. You may not know us well, but soon you will and you have to trust us. Yes, we're witches but we're the good kind…and Athena, she's a bit like you actually…a leader and protector and such, but you have to trust us." I remarked.

He sighed. "I am sorry, Hermione. I guess I have to learn that not all magic is bad. And as for Athena, from what you've told me, she sounds like a leader. But this is my journey, a journey that I have wanted to achieve for many years. I will not ruin the plans I have made for a trio of witches!"

He left the ruined house and I stood there, fuming. God dwarves were annoying! Maybe when we do actually meet up with Athena, if we ever do, she can give him a piece of her mind!

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Leave some love or criticism...anything to help the story so that people can enjoy it...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

 **Again, sorry for the late posting! Things have been really busy lately, like really busy and will continue to be busy so I will try to update whenever I can. People have asked for the pairings for my stories and the pairings based on reviews are –**

 **Athena/Thorin**

 **Hermione/Bard the Bowman (This is based on some of the PM messages I've been getting, but it can change if readers are not happy)**

 **Ginny/Fili (Slowburn…he falls for her before she falls for him…it's going to be so cute)**

 **A review suggested that I make Azog or his son obsessed with Athena and you know what, you never know…it sounds a good idea as does having Thranduil obsessed with her too…and yes, Athena will still have her MOD powers…she will be showing them in this story…**

 **Anyway, on with the story. I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to JK Rowling and JR Tolkien…If I've made any mistakes please let me know...this was just written without me giving it the once over, so let me know if there are any mistakes...**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Athena's POV**

I stared at the ruined fortress before and I shivered, the cold air touching my bare shoulders as my cloak had fallen back, exposing my shoulders and my hair was whipping in the wind. I was in my human form, staring at the fortress. By the first look, you could tell that it was dark, ruined by the darkest of magic and I knew that only darkness would be found there. I also sensed a presence that was familiar but I could not place it, but I knew that I had been around this presence before. I took off my cloak, as the wind was making it trash about and so I placed it on the Radaghast's sled, pulling out my wand and holding it by my side.

"Be on your guard, Athena. If the magic we saw did indeed come from this place, who knows what dangers lurk in the old fortress. So, keep your wand by your side and use it whenever you can. I suspect that whatever had the power to conjure those creatures will be in this very fortress." Radaghast spoke, placing his hand on my arm.

I nodded. "Of course…You be careful to. You're my only friend in this world at the present time and I'd like to keep it that way."

He smiled. "I quite like being your friend and I'd like to keep that way too. Now Athena, let us walk into the old fortress."

We began walking out of the forest and onto a bridge that looked close enough to collapsing. But we pressed on, wanting to find out if there was truly evil lurking about in the old fortress. The fortress was tall, with cement walls and tall towers, but they had been destroyed, perhaps in a battle of some sort and ruined walls and towers gave about a haunting look to it. The smell was worse, as the fortress gave off a smell of brunt flesh, blood and something that I couldn't quite place. There was black ooze over various boulders and broken bits of cement and at first it looked like paint, but on a closer look, I could tell that it was blood of some sort and I wondered what animal or creature could have black blood. There were a few in our world, but if I knew anything, it was that this world is different and so the creatures would be different.

We had arrived at an archway of sorts, leading through a darken hallway. Radaghast nodded to me and I raised my wand, walking through the darken hallway first and making that Radaghast was safe behind me. Although I knew that the sun was out, the sky was grey, making the place look gloomy. I heard Radaghast mutter to himself as he walked passed me, taking the lead and raising his staff. We walk out to what looked like a court yard of sorts, with tall statues guarding the entrance and another archway. The statues were shaped like men, dressed in long grey cloaks. To me, they looked like a twisted version of a frozen dementor. I kept my wand raised as Radaghast continued to walk.

All of the sudden, a ghostly like figure raised up from behind one of the statues and I called out to Radaghast, he turning around just in time to raised his staff towards the ghostly figure. The ghost had what looked like a sword in its hand, and so, continued to fight Radaghast with the sword. It then clicked that the raising of spirits was dark magic, and I knew that I had to something to help Radaghast. Radaghast then fell to the ground, with his staff in front of him, trying to fight off the ghost.

I raised my wand, chanting, " _Protego Horribilis!_ "

The ghost screeched, dropping its sword and disappearing as it screeched. I lowered my wand, reaching out to grab Radaghast's hand and helping him up onto his feet.

"Thank you my dear, but I fear that was only the beginning." He whispered, and true to his word, we turned our heads towards the other archway. I could see a dark figure near the end of the archway, but before I could get close to the figure, which had now began turning into a figure of a man, pain suddenly burst into my forehead, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Athena!" Radaghast cried, but I didn't listen to him.

I held my head in my hands as the pain circled my brain, focusing its intensity on one spot. My lightning bolt scar, which was located just above my left eye on my forehead, and where the pain was most intense. I could feel panic rising in me as I remembered the last time I had felt pain like this. It was when Voldemort had infiltrated Hogwarts, searching for me and before I had found out that a living piece of him was inside me. But I had destroyed that piece, well more like he did, when had used the Killing Curse on me, but there is only one that could inflict that kind of pain. I knew then, that the black figure was using the Cruciatus curse on me, but mainly focusing the pain in my head.

I could feel Radaghast panicking, as he tried to lift me up, yelling at me to run. I did as he asked, but with the pain still inside my head, I needed his help and so, he lifted my arm around his shoulders, with his other hand holding his staff and together, we ran, running away from the black figure and away from the gloomy fortress. I kept my head down, focusing on my feet as I ran, and I could hear Radaghast shouting as he ran.

"My dear, now would be a very good time for you to change into your animal form. If you feel up to the task of course!" He shouted, stopping once we hit the forest part and near his rabbits.

The pain was subsiding, and I did feel up to it, and so lifting my arm off his shoulders. I sighed, calming my breathing and reaching inside of me for my animagnus, and smiled as I felt the familiar change between witch and snow leopard. I continued to change, transforming into my full leopard form and Radaghast nodded, as he started to run again.

I saw his rabbits in the clearing ahead of me, and one of the rabbits stared back, shocked at the fact that its rider and a large cat was heading towards it, and so kicked itself into gear, running away from us. My paws hit the dirt with a thud, my speed getting stronger as the pain had fully gone away and I saw the Radaghast had jumped onto his sled.

"No time to waste my dear! We must find Gandalf, and now we must. For if that what I think it was, then we are in terrible trouble!" He shouted, and I roared, agreeing with him.

Radaghast was right. Though, I had a feeling that while Radaghast knew what the black creature was, so did I. And if my feeling was correct, then I fear that Middle Earth was now in terrible danger.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

Night-time had fallen, and we were all, except for Kili and Fili, sitting around a large bon fire, eating supper. Bifor and Hermione were handing out food to all the dwarves, and Bilbo was leaning against a torn arch, looking out to the plains. He had been staring out for a while, ever since Gandalf had stormed off after an argument with Thorin. Hermione had told me about their conversation and this man, sorry dwarf-who-would-be-king-but-is-still-a-pain-in-the-arse, was becoming a massive douche and idiot. Oh how I wished that Athena was to give him a piece of her mind. I would, but then I'd have to deal with an angry Hermione and well, out of the two of us, Athena is more equipped to yell at Thorin and deal with the aftermath. Though, Hermione was close to giving him a piece of her mind and I couldn't wait for the time when he really would push it too far and she would go all out Hermione on him.

"He's been gone a long time…" Bilbo muttered, walking back into the camp and breaking me out of my thoughts. I was sitting on one of the rocks near the fire, eating my bowl of stew.

"Who?" Bifor asked, still pouring stew into bowls and handing them to Hermione and Bombour, who had come back for seconds.

"Gandalf." Bilbo replied, still looking out over the hills.

"He's a Wizard, He does as he chooses." Bifor reasoned. He then gave Bilbo two bowls of stew. "Here, do us a favour. Take this to the lads."

By then I had finished my bowl, and so placed it down on the rock next to me, thinking that I would clean later. I decided to accompany Bilbo in his task to deliver dinner to Kili and Fili, who were watching over the ponies.

"Wait, Bilbo, I'll accompany you." I said, getting up and following him. We began walking through the dark forest, heading towards where Kili and Fili were.

He gave me a smile. "Oh Ginny, you didn't have to come with me, but I am glad of the company."

"How are you feeling? This must not be what you expected." I spoke, my voice soft.

He snorted. "You've got that right, but I am glad that you and Hermione are on this trip. So far, you've been the only ones to treat me with respect. And Gandalf…though, he's been gone for too long. Do you think something has happened to him?"

I shook my head. "Bilbo, Gandalf is a wizard, and although he's not our, that is Hermione's, Athena's and my sort of wizard, I believe that Mr Gandalf can handle himself. Its more the person who crosses him I'm worried about."

He smiled, agreeing with me, I sighed. "And as for those godforsaken dwarves, I can only hope that we hold on to our sanity before they all drive us mad."

He laughed, and I laughed with him. It was nice to see smile on his face, after having so much disrespect from the dwarves. We came to a clearing, surrounded by trees and I saw Kili and Fili staring straight ahead, as if they were staring at something. Bilbo walked up in the middle of the two and I walked up beside Fili, looking at them as Bilbo handed their bowls of stew. They didn't take their bowls and I tilted my head, wondering why.

I frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili announced, turning to us, so that we were all in a circle.

"See, we had sixteen." Kili told us.

"Now there's fourteen." Fili finished.

As Bilbo kept a hold of the bowls, we all began walking over to the ponies and indeed, there were two ponies missing. Fili walked around, counting the ponies again and trying to figure out which of the ponies were missing. We stopped near a tree and a broken fence.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Fili told us.

Bilbo scoffed. "Well, that's not good...Ha…And that is not good at all…what should we tell Thorin?"

"Uh no…let's not worry him…" Fili hastily said. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

I frowned, giving the blonde dwarf a look as Bilbo just shrugged. "Well…uh…Look, something big has uprooted the tree."

Fili sighed, nodding. "That was our thinking."

Bilbo walked over near Fili, inspecting the tree. "It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous."

Fili then suddenly crouched. "Hey…there's a light…over here. Stay down!"

We all walked to Fili and crouched behind a log. I was in the middle, next to Fili and Bilbo was next to me, with Kili on his right side. Indeed, there was a light, like a campfire light and I could hear the sounds of grunting and laughter.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"Trolls." Kili told us.

I groaned, remembering my time with trolls back in my world. I had only fought them in the Hogwarts battle, but they were nasty beasts, ugly and I really hated them.

"Great…Trolls…Of course there had to be trolls in this Earth…couldn't really go anywhere without a good old evil troll…" I muttered, causing the others to stare at me. "What? We had trolls back in our world…gits…"

"I see…well, we now have the very real problem of the trolls taking our ponies…" Kili told me. I gave him a look, as if to say 'Oh you think?' and he shrugged, before he along with Fili, suddenly jumped up and ran a little closer to the light. Bilbo and I started to follow, until I saw Bilbo go back for the bowls. I was going to tell him to leave it but I just shook my head.

We kept running, until suddenly a large monstrous creature was walking past us with two of the ponies under its arms. I gasped, and grabbed Bilbo, and threw us against the tree, hiding from it. I looked around the tree, groaning again as I saw the sight in front of me. It was a large monstrous troll holding a pony under his arm.

"Oh fuck…" I whispered under my breath.

"Ginny! Such language should never come from a lady…Never mind that…He's got Myrtle and Mindy! I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something." Bilbo told me. We then moved, crouching behind another log, watching the troll carry the ponies to his camp. Kili and Fili looked at him and nodded.

"Yes you should…Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small, so they'll never see you. And Ginny, you could use some of your magic to keep you hidden…It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Kili said, getting up and patting Bilbo on the back, grabbing the bowls. Bilbo and I started shaking our heads.

I shook my head. "No… no way! You are warriors! Bilbo is not! Sorry Bilbo."

Bilbo just nodded. "She's right!"

Fili got up and started to push Bilbo and myself. "Well then Ginny, you can help him! I mean, it's up to you but you do have magic…Now, if you two run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Fili pushed us towards the trolls' camp and Bilbo muttered Fili's instructions about the owls to himself. I shook my head and turned back to the boys but they were already gone. Bilbo had also looked back and continued muttering to himself. I then heard voices talking to each other. It was the trolls. They were complaining about muttons.

I stopped behind a tree, turning to Bilbo before pulling my wand out from its harness. I then waved the wand over myself and Bilbo, and he took a step back, shocked at the feeling of the disillusionment charm casting over him.

"It's a disillusionment charm…it'll make you blend into the environment, be invisible…almost…just try not to make too much noise or alert the trolls of your presence. They may or may not see you…just be cautious yeah?" I spoke.

Bilbo nodded and I smiled. We then started walking a little closer to the troll, or should I say trolls. There were three of them, two near the campfire and the one that was holding the ponies. They seemed to complain a lot. They were talking about how the ponies didn't have much fat on them and began talking about other animals. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation…Trolls can be fairly boring creatures, grunting and whinging about. I had to concentrate on Bilbo, who had walked in front of me as we got closer to the ponies. I was prepared to save him if needed, but I didn't know if my stunning spells would work on the trolls. This was a different world after all. Bilbo turned back, and I nodded, raising my wand towards the trolls as we walked in silent closer to the ponies.

One of the trolls sneezed and the three started to argue again, one of the trolls grabbing the other. We leapt to the ponies, glad of the distraction. We reached the ponies and I could see Bilbo trying to figure out a way to free them. They were behind a broken down fence, held with wooden poles and with rope tied around it, connecting the poles.

"Wait Bilbo…I know a spell…" I whispered. I raised my wand, whispering, " _Diffindo…_ "

The rope broke, and we gave each other a smile. Bilbo then stepped forward, jumping to the next pole with rope and I quickly casted the spell. The fence was coming down slowly, but we still needed to take down the other poles, so that the ponies could just run. However the last pole was directly behind a troll. Like literally…The ponies were getting a little excited, and so Bilbo gently spoke to the ponies and I turned around, looking to the trolls. They were so close, and were still arguing.

Bilbo was about to step forward to the pole when one of the trolls turned around and I grabbed Bilbo pulling him down, out of sight.

"Well I hope you're gonna gut these nags…I don't like the stinky parts." The troll complained, looking at the ponies.

The troll with the spoon hit him in the head and the complaining troll howled in pain.

"I said sit down!" the one with the spoon ordered. He seemed to be the leader, whereas the complaining troll was just annoying.

The one on the right of the complaining troll, who had been quiet up till this point, groaned. "I'm starving! Now are we having horse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cake hole! You'll eat what I give you!" the leader growled. I sighed, looking to Bilbo that we needed to hurry up. He stood up, walking towards the pole and then suddenly one of the ponies made a noise and Bilbo, acting quickly, hid behind the last pole, directly behind the troll's bottom. The trolls didn't seem to hear the noise and so I sighed in relief. Now, all I had to do was make it to the pole. I knew that the trolls couldn't really see us due to the disillusionment charm, but we still could get caught.

"How come he gets to cook? Everything tastes the same! Everything tastes like chicken." the quiet one on the right complained.

"Except the chicken." The annoying one pointed out. "Tastes like fish."

"And I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice." The leader grumbled, stirring the pot. I began to make my way to the pole when suddenly, one of the ponies made a sound again and I froze. The leader stopped, but then continued on. I then started started walking past the ponies towards the pole behind the troll's arse.

"Thank you very much Bert. Lovely stew Bert! How hard is that?" the leader muttered. His name was obviously Bert.

As I walked past the ponies, they snickered and neighed and Bert suddenly reached his hand out, so near Bilbo and I, searching for something. I gasped, my heart beating fast. The annoying troll suddenly reached out his hand too, and grabbed a cup.

"That's my grog!" Bert growled at the troll.

The annoying troll stopped. "Sorry…Ow!"

Bert had hit him with the spoon and knocked him over. He put the spoon into the pot and brought it towards his lips, tasting the stew.

"Ooh…That is beautifully balanced that is." He moaned. "Wrap your laughter gear around that eh? Good isn't it? That's why I'm the cook!"

I had reached the pole and quickly casted my spell, but it wasn't enough. The fence was still standing and I realised that there was another pole back near the first one and I groaned silently. I then gesture to Bilbo, stating the other and he sighed, looking down in annoyance. I began to silently make my way back, Bilbo following behind me. Suddenly, the troll that we were hiding behind got up and then decided to scratch his arse. Seriously? Men…honestly…

I just turned back around when I heard a gasp and I turned to see that the troll had reached behind him and in the process, he grabbed Bilbo. I gasped, and then crouched down as the other troll was walking towards the ponies. The troll then blew his nose and yelped when he saw Bilbo.

The troll standing in the middle gasped. "Ah! Bert…Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it, Tom?" Bert asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around." The troll, named Tom squealed as he threw Bilbo to the ground. Bilbo was covered in dirt, leaves and snot but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was go to him, but I couldn't because that meant I would be exposed too.

The quiet troll pointed a stick at Bilbo. "What are you then? An oversize squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar…A hobbit!" Bilbo shouted.

The annoying troll frowned. "A burglar hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?" the quiet troll asked.

"We can try!" Tom said. I gasped, staring at Bilbo and raising my wand, getting ready to rescue him, but then Bilbo shook his head and stood back. Bilbo then decided to run around, trying to escape the trolls, but also to distract them so that I could escape. While the gesture was heroic, I didn't need to escape and besides, with the trolls stomping around trying to chase Bilbo, it was difficult. The trolls were complaining about Bilbo size and I tried to walk behind the middle troll, but again, this was difficult. Then suddenly, one of them grabbed Bilbo, hanging him upside down.

"Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the quiet one asked.

Bilbo shook his head. "No…"

"He's lying… Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" Bert growled.

I ran in front of the trolls, raising my wand. "Let him go! You've had your fun, so why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Who are you?" The quiet troll, the one sitting on the left had asked.

"Something not of this world." I smiled, raising my wand, pointing at him. " _Stupefy!_ "

Bright red light burst out from my wand, hitting the troll squarely on the chest. He was confused, when suddenly he collapsed. But because I had my attention on him, I did not see the troll that was sitting on the right, Bert his name was, raise his hand at me.

The last thought I had as I flew through the air due to the force of being hit by a large troll hand was, 'Fuck I hate trolls…'. I then groaned as I fell, hitting my head on a rock, near a tree and then, the world suddenly went black and I could have sworn I heard the sounds of dwarves running in.

0*0*0*0*0

When I came to, I was in a sack. Not just any stack, but a potato stack and I was sitting next to Hermione. She too was in a stack. In fact, from what I could see as my vision got clearer, most of us were in a stack and some of the dwarves were tied up on a huge roasting spinning wheel thingy. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Hermione?" I mumbled. Hermione turned her head and sighed in relief.

"Oh good you're awake. Not that it would help at anything. I've lost my wand and I can't seem to break this stupid rope around my neck and around my hands. We've been captured…" She explained.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I mumbled, my head pounding. My hands were luckily untied, and so I then began to feel around for my wand, but I couldn't find it. I then looked over to the tree were I had landed and sighed in relief as I saw my wand laying on the ground.

"Where is your wand? Mine just happens to be on the ground over that tree there." I asked Hermione.

"Underneath me. I had dropped it when one of them tried to pick me up. I tried to stun them but they seem to recover quickly from that spell. Now, if I can just get these ropes off, I can get out of the sack and grab my wand. And then untie you and grab your wand, that way we can fight the trolls together. But they've tied up my hands." She whispered.

"Oi! Be quiet!" The troll that had sat in the middle, Tom growled. He then walked around the roasting pit, with the quiet troll on one end and Bert was on the other. "We shouldn't bother with cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them all into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert suggested. I rolled my eyes and I saw that Hermione had gone back to trying to undo the ropes around her hands. I could see that she was moving underneath her sack and that she was sitting on top of her wand. I gasped, reaching forward with my own hands but as I was in a sack, I just fell forward bumping into Hermione. She groaned.

"Ginny!" she growled lowly, so that I could only hear her.

"Sorry!" I mumbled, my face buried in her sack. I then turned over, landing on my back but I feel something sticking into my side. I felt it, and smiled. "But I seem to have something in my hand. Your wand…"

"Oh excellent." She whispered, and I felt her reach for her wand with her tied up hands in her sack. I heard the sound of muttering, and a few bright lights and I looked at the trolls, but they were busy trying to cook the dwarves that were roasting on the spit. From the corner of my eye, I could only see that Thorin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Glion, Oin and Bilbo sitting with us. That meant that Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Dwalin were roasting on the spit.

I turned to Hermione, seeing that she was free of her binds and lowering her sack down. She pushed me up, loosening the rope around my neck and I quickly pushed the sack down. Both Bilbo and Thorin had noticed, and so Bilbo stood up, trying to distract the trolls.

"Wait!" He shouted, gaining the attention of all three trolls. "You are making a terrible mistake."

The dwarves on the spit tried to talk to Bilbo, but the trolls were distracted, and so Hermione and I made our way through the trees to where my wand was laying.

Bilbo continued to talk. "I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" One of the trolls asked as we reached the tree where my wand was. We jumped behind the tree, hiding from the trolls as Bilbo continued to talk.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo spoke to the trolls.

The dwarves began to shout at Bilbo, angry with him and I turned to Hermione who had rolled her eyes.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves and trolls…" She muttered, before reaching into her shoulder bag. I did not see that she had her bag with her, but it was on her and her dress was looking a little worn. My own clothing were looking a little dirty too.

She reached inside her bag, pulling out a small broom. I smiled as she gave me the miniature broom.

"Thought you might want this…" She said. "I had forgotten to give it back to Athena when I borrowed it last, so I'm sure she won't mind."

I smiled, waving my wand over it and it transformed into Athena's ever trusty Firebolt. It was given to her as a gift from her godfather, years ago and still surprisingly in good condition. I hopped onto it, and it started to hover.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I'll free those that are in the sacks. If you can try to keep the trolls distracted, I can free them." She suggested.

I smiled and nodded before taking off. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Love some love or criticism...anything to help the story so that people can enjoy it...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All,**

 **A long author's note…sorry! Wow, a lot of reaction over the pairings! And a lot of people want Kili/Athena…as much as I love this pairing, I kinda have a vision in my head about how this would go. Kili and Athena would clash as they are both immature adults and both would get into trouble more than usual. However, after speaking with a reviewer, I could have both Kili and Thorin falling in love with her, as some reviewers really don't like Tauriel. Still haven't made a decision about her yet…will let you know about her…So I've had to change the pairings in this story…**

 **Okay, based on reviews, pms and comments, the revised pairings are Kili/Athena/Thorin (We will try this and see how it goes…bear in mind that she will end up with either Kili or Thorin…not both but there will be feelings all around...), Hermione/Legolas – can you imagine the arguments that these two will have and how confused Legolas will be when he meets her? And he won't be in love with Tauriel. He'll care for her, but that kinda changes when he meets Hermione…Fili/Ginny is still the same as no one commented on that, so that means that people agree with that pairing…phew…can relax. Again if no one likes it, just comment and I will see what I can do. I do want to keep readers happy but I also want to keep to the plan I made when I started this story.**

 **At last, the chapter you've all been waiting for and have wanted since the beginning…Athena is reunited with Hermione and Ginny! And the dwarves and Gandalf will get to see her in action too..sort of…A long chapter peeps! And the next will be a long chapter too hopefully…**

 **As for updates on my other stories…I am working on a chapter for the Avengers story, and also a chapter for my twilight story. I know I keep saying soon, but soon…I'm a little stuck on those two but I will get there eventually and they will be long chapters…**

 **I own nothing but the story…everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectfully…this story is just the figment of my imagination. Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Hermione's POV**

I really must let Athena to always remind me to never underestimate just what Ginny Weasley can do on a broom. She is what most people would call, a bad ass and considering past events, Ginny Weasley had grown into even more a bad ass chick. Ginny had surprised the dwarves, but more importantly, the trolls would now know better than to underestimate the wrath of not only one witch, but two. I really honestly don't know who was more shocked, the dwarves, who had wondered at the sight of a witch with rainbow coloured hair, flying on a broom, or the trolls, who had tried very hard to catch Ginny. But Ginny was cunning and her skill with a broom was enough to even make the best Quidditch player jealous. It's no wonder that she was on one of the best Quidditch teams in Britain. She truly was a sight to see.

Ginny had kicked off the ground after our talk, and flew the Firebolt high into the dark sky. Almost immediately, the dwarves noticed that there was a woman on a flying broom. The trolls, who at them time were paying attention to Bilbo rambling on about spices and how to eat dwarves, didn't take any notice of a woman on a broom, but Bilbo did, and he stopped talking, only to point at Ginny, his mouth opened. The trolls then noticed Ginny, and I giggled at the sight of their faces as I approached them quietly, after putting a disillusionment charm on myself. While the trolls were distracted, I walked around them, reaching the dwarves, before whispering softly, letting them know of my presence. They jumped at the sound of my voice, but as I was invisible in the bushes, they thought nothing of it. I sighed, walking towards Thorin instead, and once I reached him, I removed the charm and he jumped, but then sighed gratefully.

"I was beginning to think you'd left us." He whispered. The other dwarves in the sacks turned to us, grateful to see me.

"Thorin, we're in this now. We are a part of this company despite your reluctance to believe so. So, trust me when I say this, we will always come to your aid, whenever you need us. We just had to grab our wands and come up with a battle plan, of sorts." I remarked, waving my wand over the sack of dwarves sack. The ropes become loose, and I saw that the dwarves were slowly untying the sack rope around their necks, now that their hands were free. I turned back to Ginny, who was still flying around in circles around the trolls, with a laughing Bilbo watching it all. Bilbo was still in his sack, and so, I pointed my wand at him, muttering a releasing spell, and the sack dropped, as did the rope around his hands. Bilbo gasped at the movement, and turned to me, nodding his thanks before turning back to Ginny. I then turned to the campfire, quickly releasing a water spell over it, and the flame died quickly, with black smoke rising from it.

"This'll teach you lot not to mess with a company of dwarves, hobbits and witches! Come on, surely you can do better than that!" Ginny taunted, flying through the legs of Bert, who tried to catch her as she flew, but his hands came up empty. Ginny pulled out her wand, pointing it at the dwarves that were on the spit and cried out the releasing spell. The ropes around the dwarves dropped, causing all the dwarves on the spit to drop onto the now distinguished fire and the dwarves around me chuckled at the sight.

Ginny then flew in a circle around Tom, before pointing her wand at him, and suddenly, bats made out of his boogies came flying out of his nose, and started to attack him. He screamed, trying to bat away the bats, but they came at him. Ginny then shouted, " _AVIS!_ ", in which a flock of birds came flying towards the other two trolls, and together they tried to shoo away the birds flying around their heads, before suddenly Ginny whipped underneath them, causing them both to fall on top of each other. The ground shook at the movement, with the trees that were near them crushing under their weight and the dwarves cheered for Ginny, as she flew back to Tom, hoping to make him fall. All of the sudden, a loud booming voice filled the air, and I turned to see that Gandalf was now back, and standing on top of a large boulder.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" He cried, raising his staff and throwing it down on the boulder with a loud crack.

One of the trolls, who was underneath the other troll, called out, "Who's that?"

Tom, who stopped swatting the boogies away to look at Gandalf replied, "No idea…"

The troll on top asked, "Can we eat him too?"

Suddenly, sunlight burst through the cracked boulder, turning all three trolls into hard stone. The trolls screamed, trying to get up to run away, but they never got far, as one by one, all trolls were now cold hard stone.

There was silence before suddenly, the dwarves erupted into loud cheers again, and Ginny who was still flying, touched down gracefully before us all, shrinking the Firebolt and bowing all in one swoop. Gandalf, who was now beginning to make his way towards us, chuckled at the sight, and smiled at me.

"That was a pretty impressive trick Miss Ginny. Perhaps you should show us again sometime in our travels." Gandalf remarked, reaching us and placing a hand over her shoulder.

"I would love to. It's part of what I do back in our world. I fly around on a broom trying to score goals with a ball called a quaffle. And I know that you won't know what the bloody hell is a quaffle but Quidditch is long and it would take us all day just to explain the rules." Ginny spoke. "But if I'm honest, I took great pleasure in making those trolls chase me."

The dwarves chuckled, and then broke away, as the dwarves who were roasting on the spit, now had to put their clothes back on.

"Milady, thank you for that fine show. In all my years, I don't think I've never seen such a sight." Balin complimented, causing Ginny to blush.

"What was that flying? And can I try?!" Kili asked, causing Ginny and I to giggle.

"Well, I suppose I can teach you but I don't know how that will go. But magic, Kili, can do wonderous things." Ginny told him

"How did you make it small? Only moments ago, it was a regular size broom. Now, it's a stick." Bilbo asked, looking at the miniature Firebolt in her hands.

"Again, magic…" She said, handing me the Firebolt. I pulled my bag around to the front of me and putting my whole arm in the bag for a dramatic effect of magic, placing the Firebolt into the bag. The dwarves were silent at the gesture, but I could tell that Kili had seen a similar movement before, so it didn't bother him, as did Gandalf. Bilbo nodded, shocked at the magic, and walked off, helping the other dwarves with their clothes, leaving just Gandalf, Thorin, Ginny, Kili, Balin and myself there.

"While it was an impressive display of magic, there are more pressing matters." Thorin spoke before continuing. He turned to Gandalf. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf shrugged. "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin pondered.

"Looking behind." Gandalf replied. He smiled at Thorin. "Nasty business. Still, we are all in one piece."

"No thanks to the burglar. If it wasn't for the witches, we would have perished." Thorin muttered.

Ginny scoffed, muttering under her breath as she walked over to my side and I clenched my hand around my wand, ready to say something but was stopped by Gandalf.

"At least he had the nous to play for time, just enough time for the witches to gather their wands and be able to rescue you all from the trolls and time to allow me to arrive. None, apart from Bilbo, Ginny and Hermione, thought of that now didn't you?" Gandalf stated giving Thorin a look. He then turned to us, smiling before looking around the area. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, not for an age…Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf murmured, causing Thorin, Ginny and myself to look at him with frowns on our faces. Ginny turned to me, tilting her head at the thought of darker powers ruling Middle Earth.

It seems that Middle Earth had their own fair share of wars. From I remembered from the limited books I read in the Restricted section of the library, Middle Earth was barely mentioned. When it was mentioned, it was only when books spoke about creatures, such as dragons, and of course, magic. The only thing I knew about Middle Earth, was that it was a land in between lands and it was spoken as a legend of sorts, as not many who ventured to this land, came back to our own. I then realised that it may be harder for us to return home than I thought, because according to our legends, Middle Earth was an urban myth.

"They could not have moved in daylight…" Gandalf muttered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I know it's been like ages since I've read or dealt with trolls, but don't they dwell in some sort of cave? Or was that another creature I read about?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they do. But it might be different here, Our trolls are twice as dumb as the trolls we encountered earlier. They didn't talk and if they did, they'd normally grunt and then bludgeon us without a second thought." I informed her.

"Oh dear…" Gandalf murmured, looking to us.

"Trolls are relevantly stupid. Trust me, I know from experience." I spoke, remembering the troll that Ron, Athena and myself encountered in our first year. "I'd wager that they are a little more different here, as our trolls can walk in daylight. So, where did these lot come from?"

"There must be a cave nearby. No troll can survive daylight, as we proven that." Thorin spoke, turning around and looking at his surroundings. He then took off, his sights set upon a cliff, and I frowned, turning to Gandalf. He shrugged, his hand tightening around his staff and followed Thorin.

"That was strange…I mean, ever since we've arrived here everything has been strange." Ginny murmured.

"I can't seem to get my mind past Gandalf's words. 'Since a darker power ruled these lands'…" I stated.

"Do you think that a darker power could be rising again?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…but I'm starting to think that we were sent here for a reason. This was no accident, that potion being thrown at us and suddenly we're in a land that has been described as an urban myth…We were sent here for a reason, but for what?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, if that's the case, we need to find Athena as soon as we can…if your hutch turns into more, we're gonna need her...anyway, we have a cave to find…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Ginny's POV**

Thorin had indeed found a cave that had been used by the trolls, and the smell was awful. I stood outside the cave, watching as the dwarves walked near it, checking it out. Ori walked past me, smiling as he walked in single line behind the dwarves. After Thorin had left rather suddenly, it seemed that all the dwarves wanted to follow their leader to the troll cave. After passing trees, walking over rocky benches and hills, we had come to a small cave hidden in a hill not too far from where the trolls, who were now in stone, were. Gandalf had then led a party into the cave, and I decided to stay perched outside, as the smell of troll was getting to me. I could handle smells and digusting sights, but the overwhelming stench of troll had eased my curiousity of the cave. Hermione however, decided to follow Gandalf into the cave. I walked over to a boulder, and with a sigh, sat down on it. The small Firebolt was still in my hand, and I placed it into my bag. I was glad to have my shoulder bag back, after leaving it behind in the camp. My wand was on my holster, and I pulled my hair-tie from my braid, which was no lopsided. It had come loose while I was flying around the trolls.

Kili, Fili , Ori, Bifur, Balin, and Dori were standing near Bombour and Oin, who were sitting on boulders on near the cave as well, and Bilbo was standing near the cave, watching the other dwarves, that is Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Dwalin and Thorin, plus Gandalf and Hermione in the cave. I took apart my lopsided braid, running my fingers through my rainbow hair. I leant forward, letting my hair fall on my face before pulling it back. I then decided to pull my hair into a messy bun and I could feel eyes on me. I turned to my side, noticing that the dwarves were staring at me, no doubt in awe of my hair. But when I made eyes with Fili, he blushed, turning away and I did the same. I then frowned inwardly, as I was not sure of what that was, but I was excited at the fact that Fili had blushed at the sight of me.

Balin then made his way over to me, sitting down next to me. "In all my years, I have never seen such colours. How in Durin's name did you get your locks to be those colours?"

"Hairdresser…and magic…" I told him and he frowned, confused as to what a hairdresser was. "A hairdresser, in my world, is someone who willingly looks after someone's else hair. The witch who did my hair went a little overboard and decided to do rainbow colours in my hair. It's different…"

"It makes you stand out milady, but it also makes you quite striking." Balin chuckled. "I think our dear Fili is smitten."

I frowned. "Wait what? We've only just met, like a few days ago?"

"My dear, Fili has not taken his eyes off you since you've joined this company. You may not see it, but I do. I know that you wish to return to your home, but if all goes well on this quest, there may be a way for you and Hermione to make a home here with us dwarves. You've become our friends, even though we've only known each other 'a few short days' as you say." He spoke, grabbing my hand. "But you've proven your friendship to us, and after that display on your flying broom, you've gain the trust of all, including a reluctant Thorin and Dwalin, dwarves. Both you and Hermione, and I daresay that this Athena will also have her chance, considering the things you've told us about her."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was nice to know that we had gained the trust of the dwarves, and of Gandalf and Bilbo. I then saw Thorin emerging from the cave, and we all rushed over to greet the dwarves that were walking out of the cave. Hermione walked out, holding a small dagger in her hand.

"Gandalf gave this to me…said it was forged by the High elves and that it could tell when orcs are nearby. Pretty handy, don't you think?" Hermione showed me the blade. It was a silver blade, with strange writing carved on the blade. The handle was a wooden brown, with even more strange writing carved onto it. The dagger also had a brown carved sheath, with strange markings.

"Looks cool…" I said, nodding my approval. We didn't need a dagger, as we had our wands and both of us could do some wandless spells, but it was nice to know that we had a weapon to protect us if we needed it. Hermione reached into her bag, pulling a spare holster and lifted the skirt of her dress, strapping the holster onto her leg. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and thankfully, the dwarves were too busy talking among themselves. She placed the holster, strapping it so that it was on the inside of her leg and straightened up. She tightened the holster on her arm, making sure that her wand was securely placed and fixed up her coat.

"Now you're ready for battle…" I teased, earning a look from her. I then noticed that Gandalf had emerged from the cave, and was handing what looked like a blade to Bilbo.

"Bilbo? Here, this is about your size…" Gandalf spoke, handing the blade over. It was another strange blade, with strange markings entwined on its handle and sheath. Hermione and I walked closer to the duo, and Gandalf smiled at us.

Bilbo shook as head. "I can't take this…"

"The blade is of Elvish make, as was the dagger that I gave Hermione. This blade and the dagger will glow blue when either Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf informed us.

Bilbo sighed. "I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I rarely ever use a dagger to defend myself but its nice to know that I have a weapon apart from my magic to help protect me and Ginny. Just stick them with the pointy end. That almost works…" Hermione spoke, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Gandalf nodded. "Hermione is right…I know that you've never use one, and I hope you never have to. But for my sake, and the girls' sake, take the blade and you have a more fighting chance should you ever need it. And if you do need it, remember this, and I say this to you too, Hermione and Ginny; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

I smiled, agreeing at Gandalf's words. I looked to Hermione and she nodded, her hand still on Bilbo's shoulder. All of the sudden, Thorin then suddenly shouted out, indicating that something was coming.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted, causing both Hermione and I to turn around to where Thorin was running. He then stopped, sword raised and staring into the woods, looking around for whatever it was that was out there.

All of the sudden, all the dwarves suddenly stood alert from their spot, running closer to Thorin, their weapons out. I removed my wand from my holster, and walked closer to Thorin, wand at the ready. Hermione had done the same, her wand at the ready and I could hear Bilbo mutter, but didn't know what he was saying.

"Stay together!" Gandalf commanded. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!"

We stood in what looked like a small clearing in the woods, our wands, swords and weapons at the ready. I could hear the sound of thudding feet bumping on the ground and I turned to Hermione who had frowned. A loud cat like growl filled the air and I tilted my head, just wondering what it could be that was heading our way. All of the sudden, rabbits…and I say this again, a bunch of grey and brown rabbits burst through the bushes, pulling with them a sled with a man who was yelling the words thieves, murderer and fire at us. I lowered my wand, as I never expected rabbits. And not the cute fluffy kind, but tall brown and grey rabbits that came up to my waist.

The man was shouting, and I would have paid attention, if it wasn't for the next thing that came out of the bushes. The man stopped, staring at us all but all of our attention was on the snow leopard that burst through the trees, growling at us. The leopard was white, with grey and black markings on it. But its eyes were the thing that made me walk closer. The eyes were the colour of emerald green, and I knew straight away who it was. As did Hermione.

"Stand down, all of you!" She yelled, following me as we walked closer to the leopard. The leopard tilted her head, as if frowning at the sight, before suddenly shifting, and causing all the dwarves, plus Gandalf and Bilbo to gasp, as the leopard shifted into a woman. The woman in question was wearing a black coat, a green and yellow dress and her burgundy hair was half up, half down in waves on her shoulders. The lightning bolt shaped scar was burning a little red above her forehead but her emerald green eyes were shining, becoming misty at the sight of us.

Hermione pushed past me, and I held back the dwarves as she threw herself onto the woman.

"Athena!" She cried, and I smiled. The dwarves gasped at the name, and turned to look at Athena.

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name? I was worried I'd never find you!" Athena babbled, her voice muffled by Hermione, who was still hugging her. They released each other, before quickly hugging again and I giggled. I overheard Gandalf introducing the man as Radaghast but I didn't pay attention as Athena had heard me giggle and launched herself me, causing me to gasp for breath.

"Oof…a little warning next time Thea…" I mumbled under her tight grip. She let me go, apologetic.

"Oh sorry…I'm just so glad to see you both. I woke up in the middle of nowhere and no clue of where I was and where you both were…and…" She rambled on, before pulling myself and Hermione into another hug, this time a group hug. We stayed like that for a minute, before the sound of a throat clearing caused us to break apart, looking to the company.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I believe this must be the infamous Athena that you were informing us about." Gandalf spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, everyone, meet the Lady Athena Potter-Black, best friend and fellow witch."

"I'm not a Lady, 'Moine, so it's no use telling people I am one." Athena muttered and I giggled.

"You are an heiress to not only the Potter household but the Black household and considering your title in our world, you are a Lady! And don't call that name…my name is Hermione and you've known this for years." Hermione snapped.

"Well I wouldn't use the nickname if you didn't call me Lady." Athena scoffed.

"That's who you are…" Hermione pointed out.

Athena crossed her arms. "Am not…never have been, never will be."

"Are too…you're an heiress and therefore a Lady…So it wouldn't kill to act like one every now and then."

I burst out laughing, knowing that even though we were in a new world and only just reunited, the infamous squabbles between Hermione and Athena never stopped.

"Are you two really arguing now? Of all places?" I asked them.

"Yes…" They both replied at the same, shrugging their shoulders. This caused some laughter among the dwarves and for both Gandalf and the other man, Radaghast to chuckle.

"Perhaps you'd like to introduce the company Hermione?" Gandalf spoke.

She nodded, pulling Athena with her. Hermione started to introduce the dwarves, one by one to Athena. Bifur, Bombur and Bofur all bowed, with Bofur taking off his head and Bombur blushing when Athena shook his hand. Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin, along with Balin and Dwalin simply bowed their heads as a greeting to Athena but I had to giggle to myself as both Kili and Fili bowed together at the same time, doing the same greeting they did to me. Athena than reached Thorin.

"Athena, this is Thorin Oakenshield, leader of this company and King of Erabor…" Hermione spoke, introducing the two.

Athena nodded, bowing. "Your Majesty…"

Thorin was shocked to be called such a title, especially from someone he didn't know and was more shocked that Athena had bowed. I think all the dwarves were shocked that Hermione had introduced him as such and that Athena had greeted him as such, but despite the quest to reclaim their home, and the fact that Thorin was a forgotten king, it didn't take away the fact that Thorin was indeed a king, a king with no home.

Bilbo was next and Athena smiled at the Hobbit.

"Oh Merlin, you are so cute!" Athena exclaimed, causing the dwarves to burst out laughing and the Hobbit to blush furiously.

"Milady I am a Baggins! I am not cute…" Bilbo quickly stammered and Athena bit her lip, apologetic.

Hermione giggled. "Thea, this is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit…he's helping the dwarves on their quest."

Athena nodded, before tilting her head and then shrugging as Hermione then moved on to Gandalf, who was looking at Athena with a twinkle in his eye.

"Gandalf, Lad-" Athena gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it…Lady Athena Potter Black…the one and only…"

Gandalf chuckled, taking Athena's hand. "Milady, I have heard many things about you…"

"All good I hope?" Athena smiled, a little nervous.

"All good…and a little surprising…I daresay that your help on our quest will go a long way." Gandalf assured her.

She frowned. "Quest? Wait what?"

"Yeah….we kinda have something to tell you…" Hermione stammered, looking at me.

"Wanna help the dwarves reclaim their home? And in return, they'll help us return to our home?" I asked her.

She sighed. "We're doing what now?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

Finding out that we were helping the company of dwarves reclaim their home from a dragon of all bloody creatures was a shock. Not that I minded, as the journey would allow us to meet people to help us home but it was still a shock. I was filled in of all events since both Hermione and Ginny had arrived on this Earth and learned of the journey to reclaim Erabor. I knew about the dwarves and how their homes were destroyed, thanks to Radaghast telling me about their history. but this was new. Not only that, the company knew that we were not of this world, and that we were of magic, and I was shocked to see that neither had bothered to follow the Statue of Secrecy, then again, neither did I. And so, all knew about our magic, a little of the past and that we were not from around here. It was a shock, but it also made things a little easier, knowing that the company knew about our magic, so that we didn't have to hide it.

While Radaghast was talking to Gandalf and the dwarves about what we had experienced in the fortress, I had Hermione telling me the events leading up to our arrival. I knew that I had to tell her and Ginny about what had happened to me in the fortress, but I was so happy to be reunited that I put it to the back of my mind. I could only hope that Radaghast would keep what had happened to me quiet from Gandalf, a fellow wizard and the dwarves. We were standing in a little circle, a few feet away so that the company could see us, but not hear us.

"And then while Gandalf showed up and the dawn simply turned all the trolls into stone. And then we discovered a cave and now we're here. So, that's the gist of it. What about you?" Hermione was saying, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Pretty much been spending all this time with Radaghast, helping him protect the forest. We were actually coming from a fortress. Apparently there is a dark power rising and it spooked Radaghast like crazy. We couldn't get out of there fast enough. It was like dark magic…really dark magic. And there giant spiders…like massive…even bigger than Aragog…Hagrid would have loved them…" I informed them. I decided to keep quiet what happened to me for now, and should it happen again, I would raise the issue.

"Spiders? Darker power? What exactly is this place? That's twice now darker magic…power has been mentioned. I wonder what's going on?" Ginny murmured.

"Obviously more than we had anticipated, but whatever it is, I'm sure we can help." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"And try to find a way back home? Speaking of that, any ideas?" I muttered.

"No…and to tell you the truth, it was no accident that we were sent here. We've obviously been sent here for a reason and what reason is that, I have no clue. So I think that until we can find a way home, we help, in whatever way we can. We've gained the trust of the dwarves and I think that you will in no time, but we're here now and we need to do whatever we can to help…they need it." Hermione stated.

I nodded. "I supposed that by going on this journey, we would meet people or creatures that will be able to help."

I stopped, as I suddenly felt eyes on me and I turned around, only to see of the dwarves, Kili his name was, staring at me before quickly turning his head back to his brother, Fili, who kept glancing at Ginny, though she couldn't see.

"Well, I've already made an impression…and it seems that you both have as well." I remarked, causing Hermione to smile.

"They warm up to you after a while. Shall we go and say hi? Considering what we've told them about you, they are very curious." Ginny said. "Shall we?'

I nodded, and altogether, the three of us made our way over to where Kili and Fili was. Bilbo was also there, and I felt bad about my comment of calling him cute. But in all honesty, I really wasn't and he was so very cute, even though he was few inches shorter than me. I was shorter than Gandalf, all us girls were but we stood a few inches higher than the dwarves. Among Kili, Fili and Bilbo, was Balin, Gloin, Oin and Bofur. The others were scattered about, but within talking distance and Thorin, the leader, was with Gandalf, as was his second in command, Dwalin, as I later found out and they were also keeping watch.

"Miladies…" Balin greeted as we got there. "All caught up?"

I nodded. "Yes, it has certainly been a few exciting days. Thank you, for helping Hermione and Ginny. They are my family, in all but blood and I hate for anything to happen to them, so thank you, for helping them."

Balin bowed his head. "Anytime milady…"

"Oh, please, Athena, or even Thea would do. Thea is a nickname but I hate being called Milady or Lady…"

"But that is your title is not? Aren't you an heiress back in your world?" Fili blurted out, causing me to look at him.

"Yes, but despite having a title and everything that comes with it, I am still no lady. I mean my work makes sure of that. But I'm just simply Athena…or Thea, whichever you prefer…" I told him.

"That is quite an amazing scar on your forehead. Would you mind telling me how you got it? Not that it damages your beauty…in fact it's quite the opposite…you are quite beautiful, even with the scar-" Kili was interrupted with the sharp slap on the back of the head by his brother. Balin chuckled, whereas Ginny and Hermione giggled and I smiled.

"Forgive my brother, milady…he was dropped on his head when he was a babe…" Fili spoke.

I chuckled. "Its fine…"

I then turned to my right, and noticed that Radaghast was giving Gandalf the sword that had almost killed him. I then looked down, before turning back to the group, my heart starting to quicken. I wondered if Radaghast had told him about the incident, and I wanted to go over to found out but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud strange sound, almost like a wolf howling.

Everyone had heard the noise, and quickly straightened up. I reached into my bag, pulling out a hair-tie, and tying up my hair in a bun, as if there was something out there, I needed to concentrate on that, and not my hair falling everywhere. I then removed my cloak, chucking it into my bag, before pulling out my wand, ready to fight. Hermione and Ginny also had their wands at the ready, looking around cautiously.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, looking around. "Are there wolves out there?"

I turned to look at him, and noticed that Bofur walked past in front of him and me, telling Bilbo that it was not a wolf. Suddenly, a wolf life creature emerged from behind a large boulder and I acted quickly.

"Get down, all of you!"I shouted, before apparating closer to the creature, the familiar pull pulling me. I landed a few feet behind the creature, and raising my wand to the creature, I shouted, " _Confringo_!"

The wolf like creature suddenly burst on fire, screeching as it ran in the direction of the dwarves, but Hermione threw a blasting spell at it, causing it to go in another direction as it screeched. Thorin then came at it, stabbing it with his sword, killing the creature instantly and the fire surrounding it to go out. Suddenly there was another one, heading towards Thorin and with a loud crack, I apparated closer to him, and landed near, releasing another fire spell at the wolf creature, in which it screeched and ran away, fire covering its body. Dwalin, who was near, stabbed the creature with his axe, killing that creature instantly, the fire going out.

Thorin suddenly turned to me and scowled. "I had it well on hand. You did not need to save me."

"Really? The creature was about to attack you from behind. All I did was clear it from your path. A simple thanks would do." I snapped, my respect for him almost gone. He may be a king, but he didn't need to be an arse. Hermione, who was near me, touched my shoulder, but I moved closer towards him, brushing her off.

"Because of your fire spells, the wargs screeched, their howls filling the air and perhaps letting their packs know of our whereabouts. This means that there may be an Orc pack not far behind." Thorin growled.

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for my quick thinking, your company may have been injured. And what the bloody hell is an Orc pack?" I yelled.

"An Orc pack is a pack filled with foul and filthy creatures that will not hesitate to kill you. You may have magic, but this world is entirely different than your own." Thorin scolded.

I scoffed. "That may be, but I've faced far worse things than a wolf and I'm sure an Orc is a walk in the park. I know we've just met, but you'd be wise not to underestimate just exactly what Hermione, Ginny and myself can do."

Thorin stomped towards me, ready to say something else but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Enough, now is not the time for petty squabbles. Thorin, if there is indeed an Orc pack not far behind us, then you need answer me this. Who else did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked as both Thorin and I turned to him. I could feel his anger, and I was barely keeping the lid on my own. What an arse!

"No one…" Thorin muttered.

Gandalf walked towards him. "Who did you tell?

"No one, I swear!" He vowed. He may have made me angry, but I believed him. Although I had just met the man, from what Hermione had told me about him and my first impression of him, it seemed that he was too honourable to betray his own company. He sighed, looking to me before turning back to Gandalf. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." Gandalf informed him.

"We have to get out of here…" Dwalin muttered from behind me and I heard another dwarf cry out that there was no ponies or horses for us to ride. Not that I needed them, but for the company, they would have been handy.

"I'll draw them off…" Radaghast announced.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf protested.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try…and besides dear Gandalf, I will not be alone…" Radaghast assured Gandalf, before turning to me. Gandalf followed his gaze, as did all the dwarves and Hermione sighed, it suddenly clicking in her head. I immediately smiled, knowing just exactly what he wanted me to do.

After all, no one would ever expect to see a snow leopard leading a pack of rabbits as a distraction would they?

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Love some love or criticism...anything to help the story so that people can enjoy it...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All,**

 **So sorry for the late posting. Things have kind of been busy over the last few weeks but anyway, here is another chapter for all you patient readers. You are the best. Also,** **a chapter for All Roads Lead Home is currently being written and will be posted soon.**

 **I sense there was some confusion over Athena's animagnus. She was originally a wolf, but as I have her as a wolf in two other stories, I decided to change it and make her a snow leopard, which is one of my favourite animals.**

 **A big chapter this chapter, so strap yourselves in and let's get on with it!**

 **I don't own anything but the story. Everything else belongs to JR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and JK Rowling respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Hermione's POV**

The sound of the dwarves laboured breathing filled my ears as we ran across vast open aired spaces. Running over hills, rocks and grassy knobs, it seemed that Gandalf was leading us nowhere. All I could see in front of me was grassy hills, rocks and a cloudy sky. Behind me the sound of running heavy feet, thumping boots and panted breathing. The wind whipped against my face, the strong force nearly knocking me over, but I continued, not letting anything stop me.

Suddenly, the sound of howling filled the air and I gasped. The sound of roaring followed after, and my heart quickened as I hear Athena roar in her leopard form. The company then decided to stop, hiding behind a large boulder, and we watched as Radaghast, his rabbits and Athena ran into the vast plains, and I gasped as I saw a pack of Orcs riding wargs following closely behind them but I knew that if push came to shove, Athena would blast the lot away. But she was keeping mum, leading the pack away from us. I had cast a disullionment spell on all of us, and Ginny was currently using the invisibility cloak to shield both her and Bilbo, but despite being next to invisible, I was also worried about the wargs smelling our scent, and with 13 dwarves, two witches, a wizard and a hobbit, we were bound to let off some sort of scent.

Gandalf nodded, his hand on the boulder before suddenly snapping, "Come on!"

He broke into a run, and we all followed. He kept running, jumping over rocks, patches of grass. Thorin had made his way to the front of the group, following closely behind. The sound of growling could be heard, as well as Radaghast's taunting words to the orc pack. I then saw wargs running from different directions to where the duo was and I knew that we could be seen if we kept going in the direction we were going. Pushing myself further, I grabbed a hold of Thorin, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Stop!"

We all stopped, and we watched as both Athena and Radaghast drove by us, followed by the orcs, and it seemed that they had multiplied in numbers, as there were more of them chasing the duo. I saw that Athena had turned her head towards me and I turned around, facing Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. "Stay together, all of you. I am sure Athena will catch up to us."

We then began running in the opposite direction and Gandalf was leading the company once again. We kept running, trying to avoid being seen by the orc pack. After nearly getting caught again, we had to change direction, and I heard Thorin ask Gandalf just exactly where he was leading us. Gandalf obviously didn't reply and I couldn't help but wonder just where the wizard was leading us.

We kept running, Gandalf leading us. I saw the orc pack, and my heart jumped when I saw a single Orc on a warg stop, sniffing the air and I could tell that he had picked up our scent. Raising my wand, I cast a wind change spell, hoping to lead our scent in a different direction, but it didn't seem to work as the orc was heading our way, bring a few of the other orcs with him. Gandalf lead us to a boulder, gesturing us to lean against it. While we couldn't exactly be seen, our smell would be distinct and would give away our position.

We all stood against the boulder and I tried to level my breathing. The orc walked onto the boulder, the sight of the warg just above our heads. Ginny emerged from under the cloak, wand at the ready and revealing her and Bilbo, making some of the dwarves jump at the sight of them. Suddenly, Kili turned around, pointing an arrow at the warg and fired, its cries filling the air and the Orc on top screaming out. Dwalin lunged at the incoming Orc, killing it swiftly with his axe and then putting the warg out of its misery. I sighed, because now we had given away our existence and soon, the entire orc pack would be near us.

A loud crack filled the air, and the dwarves raised their weapons, only to see that it was Athena in her human form. I waved my wand again, taking the disullionment spell of us.

"We must go! The orcs are heading this way! Could you not have waited? I had things well in hand before you had to go and kill one of them, thus revealing your existence!" She snapped.

"We don't have time to argue. Run!" Gandalf shouted.

We all followed him as the orc pack come into sight. Gandalf shouted directions to us, leading us through long grass and small trees. A strange looking rock came into our distance, and it seemed that Gandalf was heading towards us. Suddenly, the orcs were in sight, getting closer to us and I heard Thorin order them to kill them. I stopped, turning around, only to have Athena stop me.

"No, follow Gandalf. I have an idea." Athena said, reaching into her shoulder bag and pulling out a box. I recognised it immediately, and watched as she replaced her holly wand with the Elder Wand. She then turned to the direction of the orc pack, "All of you behind me now! Get to Gandalf!"

Kili had started shooting at the sight of the orcs, only to stop to see Athena. The dwarves looked to her as the ran past her, getting behind her and holding up their weapons. The dwarves then began to cry out about Gandalf abandoning us, but I knew that wasn't the case. I turned around, seeing that Gandalf was standing on top of the strange rock.

"This way you fools! Listen to Athena!" He shouted, all the dwarves turning to him. One by one, the dwarves jumped behind the strange rock, which lead to an underground cave of some sorts. Then, there was only myself, Gandalf, Kili, Fili, Thorin and Ginny left, and Ginny jumped down, leaving only us. Fili was running towards us, with Kili still shooting arrows at the orcs, and Thorin was calling out to the brothers. I readied myself to jumped into the cave, when a sound filled the air and I stopped.

All of a sudden, the sky was filled with fire, and I turned back to Athena, who was creating a fiendfyre in the form of a large dragon. I could tell Thorin, Fili, Kili and Gandalf were in shock at the sight that had graced us and that they were also curious at the sight. Athena waved the Elder Wand, making the fire dragon grow larger and larger, and the orcs were in fear of the sight, but inching closer to us. Athena then suddenly cried out, pushing her arms forward, causing the dragon to go forwards towards the orcs, causing them to perish slightly in the fire. The orcs screamed out, fire covering their bodies and the bodies of the wargs as they ran toward us, screaming. Athena lead the dragon around the orcs again, trying to diminish all. A few wargs that weren't occupied escaped, fleeing from the scene. The ones that were on fire, thrashed about, and Athena lowered her wand, as the damage was already done. I saw that some of the orcs that weren't on fire had escaped, but they were too far away for me to do anything.

The fire died, and the dragon diminished. The sound of a horn filled the air and Athena turned to me.

"Quickly, all of you." Gandalf pressed and I saw that Thorin had jumped into the cave, along with Fili. Athena ran up to me, and Kili offered his hand out to her, looking at her with a strange look on his face. I sighed, as it seemed that Kili had become smitten with Athena, even though he had only just met her. Athena gave him a look of thanks, jumping over the rock into the cave. Kili followed her and I followed him, sliding down into the cave.

I landed with a thud, and Fili helped me to my feet, so that I could balance myself. The horn sounded again, I heard the sound of arrows flying. It seemed another party had joined and was now taking care of the Orcs that were on fire. We all stood, staring at the opening of the cave, looking towards the blue sky and hearing the sounds. The smell of burnt flesh was strong and it was a little hot. Suddenly, a dead burnt body of an orc dropped into the cave, causing as to step backwards as the body dropped near our feet. The dwarves raised their weapons at it, and Thorin leaned down, pulling out an arrow that was lodged in its neck.

He looked at it, fury etching on his face as he threw the arrow away. "Elves!"

Dwalin then made his appearance, shouting as he emerged back to us. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur shouted, following Dwalin through a narrow rocky hallway. It seemed to lead down a pathway, but the rocky walls were making it hard to see where it would lead to. Soon, all the dwarves began to follow, leaving one by one. Thorin gave Gandalf one last questioning look and follow his company, leaving only Athena, Ginny, Gandalf and I behind. Bilbo had followed the dwarves, looking back to us but Ginny gestured to him to continue.

Gandalf, who was looking at the back of Thorin with a strange look on his face, sighed. "I think that would be wise. My dear Athena, thank you, for that rather wondrous display of your magic. I have never seen such a trick before."

"It's called a fiendfyre, a magical being completely made of fire. It can be used to destroy or to scare. Its only when I wield the Elder Wand, I am capable of holding the spell for as long as I did. My magic is powerful, but when wielding this wand, I become more. I figured I need to use it if we are here to help you and your company." Athena told him, holding the Elder Wand in her hands.

"Might I ask why it is more powerful than any other wand?" Gandalf asked.

"Because it was created by a being that is more powerful than life, and I am, unfortunately, its servant. But that's a story to tell over lots of wine and a lot of firewhiskey. I don't think we've properly met, Mr Gandalf. I am Athena Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you, after hearing so much from both Hermione and Ginny." She held out her hand, and Gandalf smiled, taking it. All of the sudden, he gasped, and looked at Athena, who frowned.

He shook his head, and smiled ever wider. "No my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. I think your presence here is going to be remarkable."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

Gandalf seemed to know something I didn't, and while that would make me curious, I had come to expect the unexpected while in Middle Earth. When he had grasped my hand, I could tell that he must have seen or saw something that made him trust me. Whatever it was, would have to wait, as walking through small and tight rocky pathways to open space was tiring and it seemed that the rocky pathway was leading us nowhere. Ginny had walked ahead of me, walking with Bilbo and Hermione was behind me, staying near Gandalf.

Kili was also in front of me, and every now and then, he would turn to look at me, before staring straight ahead. I remembered the moment that had passed between us when he had helped me into the cave. He grasped my hand and I felt the electricity that emerged from our touch. As much as I wish to act on it, I was in a new world and starting something would not be the best idea. I could tell the Kili was already intrigued with me, but I knew that I need to put a stop to it.

The incident with the necromancer had me worried, and using the Elder Wand again lessoned some of the rising anxiety but I was still worried about just what it meant. The last time something like that occurred was when Voldemort was alive and in power. And the fact that the pain was tensest around my scar had me worried. I hadn't told Hermione or Ginny about that part. While they knew about just what had happened in the old fortress, until I got to the bottom of just exactly what it all meant and what could happen.

There was a rustle through the company, and I looked up from the ground to see that the rocky pathway was opening up. I kept walking, watching as the path opened to reveal a stunning sight. As we were standing on some type of cliff, what I saw was remarkable. I could hear Hermione and Ginny gasp, as well as Bilbo as we all took in the sight. Ahead of us, was a small city among a vast forest and mountain. Small waterfalls fell from cliffs on the mountain behind the city, and it was truly a beautiful sight to see. The city itself was crafted from what looked like silver cement and I could see ancient drawings crafted into the columns. There were small buildings, being led by a pathway that intertwined throughout the entire city.

"Merlin's Beard…what is this place?" Ginny mumbled, staring at the city in awe.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf announced. "That's it's elvish name. However, in the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo murmured.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf spoke, coming to stand next to me, giving me a smile. I smiled back at him before frowning as Thorin approached us with a scowl on his face. This man was really starting to get on my nerves, and despite what Radaghast had told me about him, and what he had gone through in his life, that still didn't give him the right to treat others with disrespect.

"This was your plan all along…" Thorin snapped. "To seek refuge with our enemies."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf snapped, annoyed.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin muttered.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered and situations that need to be solved. After all Thorin, it is not just your quest that will be an issue. I am sure that the witches would like to try and find a way home, so really, it's not just about you." Gandalf remarked. He sighed. "If we are to be successful in finding the answers, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me, and the witches. Unlike you, they have respect."

Gandalf grabbed his staff and walked ahead, so that he was in front of the group. Ginny nodded, and followed him, before giving both Hermione and I a look and turning back, with Bilbo following her.

"I get that the Elves have not treated you kindly. But Gandalf is right. We are stranded here, and perhaps these elves would find a way for us to go home or just why we are here. I'm sorry." Hermione murmured.

"Elves consider themselves a higher race. They don't care about other races, including our race and the mortal race. They consider themselves superior and they are cruel…and stubborn…" Thorin growled.

I scoffed. "Oh, that sounds like someone we know. Oh wait, it's you. Have you ever considered that maybe you're the stubborn person? I mean, from what I've heard you haven't exactly accepted Hermione or Ginny or even Bilbo."

"Athena!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione..." I looked to her before turning back to Thorin. "I don't know what exactly happened between you and the elves, but I've come to find that everyone is different, no matter their race and that you shouldn't judge a person or creature based on experiences in your past. I am sorry for whatever the Elves did to you but not everyone is the same. Trust me, I learned that the hard way and I'm still paying for mistakes I've made every day."

My eyes burned into his, and he lowered his gaze. I rolled my eyes, stepping forward and began walking off, when suddenly, Thorin grabbed my arm and I whipped around to face him. As he was on the step above me, we were face to face, he being a little higher than me.

"You do well to know your place. I am a king, and you need to learn respect and know your place." Thorin sneered.

I pulled my arm from his grip. I could tell that the company had stopped walking away and were now looking at us. Hermione was looking between the both of us, wondering if she should interfere. I shook my head, gesturing to her to stand down.

"And you would do well to remember that I am creature of magic and I don't take kindly to threats. You may be a king, Thorin Oakenshield, but I am much more powerful than a king. That display you witnessed earlier only showed some of my ability with magic. Do not grab me like that again." I growled.

"Okay, let's break this up." Hermione stepped in between us. "Athena, Thorin, let's not kill each other today. Let's have peace…if such thing exists."

Hermione grabbed me, pulling me away from Thorin and she locked arms with me, and we walked past the company, following Gandalf, who stood staring at us, leaning on his staff. His eyes twinkled and I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

We had arrived at what looked like a courtyard in the city of Rivendell and I was in awe of the beauty surrounding the place. I was still little hot headed after my exchange with Thorin, but he was keeping his distance and Hermione was making sure I wouldn't go near him. She had me locked, her arm entwined with mine and I could tell she was trying to keep me calm. The nerve of that man, thinking he could threaten me? Oh please.

But we had arrived and I took in the sight of the city, the columns and the vast drawings and graphics embedded in the buildings. If I was honest, Rivendell reminded me a little of the first time I ever walked Diagon Alley with Hagrid. I was in awe of seeing a new world I knew nothing about and here I was, in the exact position, but only with different people. It was exciting, discovering Rivendell. I wondered what the elves would be like, as I could tell that they were going to be different than the elves I was used to. I thought about Dobby, and wondered what would be his reaction if he found out that there were different kind of elves. My heart panged a little when I thought of the little elf, and I shook my head of the memory.

We walked across a bridge, and I saw that down below was a river, and looked up again. In front of us, was Gandalf and Dwalin. Thorin had also made his way up the front, and Hermione had moved us near Bilbo, who was walking with Ginny and Bofur. Ginny kept turning around to give us looks and I knew that we all shared the same excitement.

We all gathered upon the courtyard, creating a small circle and I watched as the dwarves readied their weapons as a tall man walked down a set of marble steps, heading towards us. I saw that the man had pointed ear tips, long brunette hair and I realised that this was Middle Earth's version of an elf. And, they were beautiful and so much different to our short and big eyed version of elf.

The elf was wearing a long silver robe, continuing his way down the steps. Once he had reached the bottom, he called out a strange name, and I frowned.

"Mithrandir…" He spoke, his voice loud but soft.

Gandalf beamed, "Ah, Lindir!"

Gandalf surged forward, and Lindir bowed his head, and made his way to the wizard. I heard Thorin mutter to Dwalin a joke about the elf and I sighed. He was once again getting on my nerves. I watched as Lindir spoke to Gandalf in strange language and I was glad that I wasn't the only one confused at the two exchanging words. Suddenly, the sound of a horn, the exact same one that I heard back at the cave filled the air, and the sound of horses thumping on the ground followed. The dwarves huddled even closer as Thorin yelled at us in a strange language and I looked to see a group of men, riding horses and heading towards us.

The dwarves raised their weapons and my hand itched closer to my wand but I didn't pull it out. Ginny had her wand in her hand, and Hermione pulled hers out, resting it by her side. The horses circled the group, and I saw that Thorin was holding onto his axe with a tight grip, ready to attack. I impulsively grabbed his wrist, moving my hand down so that it was on top of his, trying to calm him and he turned to me, confusion on his face. I ignored the heat that ignited between our touch and tried to mentally assure him that things would be okay. He nodded, and relaxed his hold, but still kept a hand on his weapon, and my hand was still on his hand.

There were elves upon the horses circling us, and I noticed a male elf, wearing a maroon coloured armour and a silver crown around his head. He seemed delighted at the sight of Gandalf and slowed his horse to a stop as he came upon us.

"Gandalf!" He beamed.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf greeted. He then bowed his head, greeting his friend in the same language that he had spoken with earlier. The pair continued to speak as Lord Elrond dismounted his horse and gave Gandalf a hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come this close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near. But what was more puzzling was the sight of a dragon made from fire. Such magic hasn't been seen for years. Have you been practicing your magic Gandalf?" Elrond questioned, holding up an Orc blade and looking at the company as he walked around the group, giving the blade to Lindir. He looked around, before his eyes feel upon Hermione, Ginny and myself. He turned back to Gandalf and spoke again in the same language they spoke with earlier. Gandalf appeared to be assuring Elrond and Thorin cleared his throat.

Gandalf sighed, before turning to us. "Perhaps that discussion would best be private. But yes, the arrival of the Orcs was on our part. And as for the fire dragon, you'll have to ask the conjurer herself."

I saw the circle break apart, and Elrond's eyes rested on me, before resting on Thorin, who had begun walking towards the Lord. I sighed when Thorin had held up his axe for protection against the Elf and was looking at him cautiously.

Elrond looked amused but nodded his head. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain, and his guests."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin spoke, his voice low and brooding.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." The Elf informed him.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin remarked. I cursed under my breath at the dwarf's rudeness and that got me the attention of Lord Elrond. He nodded to me, before turning to Gandalf and speaking in language. I then realised that it the language must be some form of Elvish, because all the elves were listening to their leader with attention. This action however, irked the dwarves and they became restless.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin, who was behind me, growled at the sight. He pushed past me, making his way through the dwarves. It caused them to cry out, and they all began arguing among themselves, and at the elves. I turned to Hermione, who groaned under her breath and crossed her arms. Ginny rolled her eyes, giving me the same look I had on my face. Dwarves… _ugh_ …

Gandalf had also had enough. "Enough! No, Master Gloin. To answer your question, Lord Elrond is actually offering you food."

The elf in question smirked at the dwarves, before shaking his head. Hermione scoffed under her breath and I could tell Ginny was trying to hold back her laughter. I was beginning to like the elves, especially Lord Elrond. I heard the dwarves murmur among themselves, talking about the offer before turning to back to Gandalf.

Gloin cleared his throat. "Well, in that case, lead on!"

The dwarves began to move and I did too, before Gandalf shook his head, gesturing to me to stay behind. Hermione stood in her place as well. Ginny had walked forward, but turned back. She walked back to us. Bilbo turned back to us, but I gave him a look of assurance, and he nodded continuing on with the dwarves. We walked up to Gandalf, who turned to Elrond.

"Elrond, allow me to introduce you to Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and the Lady Athena Potter. Each one of these ladies were found on the journey here. The three have been very helpful to our trip." Gandalf introduced us. "And as I mentioned earlier, Lady Athena here is the responsible for the conjuring of the dragon. They mean no harm Elrond."

Elrond nodded. "I can see that. I was wondering when I would meet the disturbance. A while ago there was a change of some sort in the air. I could not figure out what kind of change would disrupt the air but now I see."

"Wait, you knew that we were here?" I asked.

"In a way…" Elrond asked.

"Like the Force? Disturbance of the Force?" Hermione blurted out. Gandalf and Elrond looked confused at the Star Wars reference and Ginny frowned, giving her a look.

"The Force? I do not understand." Elrond murmured.

"Never mind…muggle thing. So you would know how we got here? And how we could get back, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. That is a question that would be better answered once I have gathered the council. Your arrival here was not a coincidence. And I'm afraid, given the circumstances of how you got here, there may not be a way for you to return home." Elrond informed us.

"So we may never be able to go home?" Ginny murmured sadly.

"I am sorry…but do not give up. Until then, join and dine with us. And later, at the council meeting, we shall discuss your arrival and how we could help. Gandalf has informed me that you are witches, but of the good kind. Your help would be much appreciated in this world. But that is another matter. Come, let us dine." Elrond spoke softly.

"It will be alright. You are safe and well in our hands." Gandalf assured us. "And I am sure the dwarves will adopt you all if it turns out you cannot go home. They love you already."

I nodded. "Thank you. Any help is much appreciated. And I am sorry about the dragon. It was the only thing I could think of at the time to stop the Orcs from following us."

Elrond laughed. "No, don't be. It was quite impressive. Your magic is powerful and I look forward to seeing more of it."

He turned around placing an arm on Gandalf, before talking to him in his Elvish language as they made their way up the grand stone staircase. I turned to the girls and they both had sad looks on their faces. I too, was sad at the possibility of never returning home but I had come to accept this world. There were too many memories back home, and painful ones. As much as I wanted to return home, I saw this new world as a chance for something new. But Ginny had her family, and I knew Hermione had her work. I had one half of my family here, and that was the girls. But at the same time, I felt guilty too. It was kind of my fault that they were here, as the deatheaters that casted the spell on us were after me. Hermione and Ginny were caught up in it.

"Look, we kind of knew that this happen, you know, that chance that there may not be a way for us to go home. I am so sorry for bringing you here. I know I don't make much sense but, I feel guilty. It was my fault the deatheaters sent us here. They were after me and you two were caught up in the fight." I muttered.

"Hey! It's not your fault. I kind knew that this would happen too. And, I speak for Ginny as well because I know she's with us, we're with you till the end of the line Athena. And if worse comes to worse and we can't go home, we'll deal with that. But I've been thinking…if there is a way, we should wait. We should help the dwarves reclaim their home and then go home, if there is a way. If there isn't, then it's good we're helping. I know the dwarves accept us so and by helping them, we're helping our chances of this world being our home." Hermione remarked.

"I agree. And I know that I have my family back home and I'd be lying if I said that this wouldn't affect me but we'll deal with it. So, with that saying, let us go join our dwarves before they eat all the food. I'm starving after all that running and I want to eat before the dwarves eat it all." Ginny stated, causing Hermione and I to giggle. I looped my arms between Hermione's and Ginny did the same on the other.

If I was to be here for the rest of my life, I was glad I had the girls. After what had happened in the fortress, I had the feeling that I would need them more than ever.

* * *

 **So…we are now in Rivendell…things are getting a little interesting. Again sorry for the late posting, and I will try to update more often. But please like, follow favourite and review. If you have any criticism, I'd like to hear it, good or bad. Any review helps me write better.**

 **Until next week,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All,**

 **So…we are now in Rivendell…things are getting a little interesting. Again sorry for the late posting, and I will try to update more often. I will finish this story, it just my life is a little busy and there are somethings that pop up in my life that take my time and I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the story…Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Ginny's POV**

Ori was staring at the leaf upon his fork and looking at it strangely. It was quite obvious that he was not going to like eating plain salad, or any of the other vegetables that were available. After we had arrived in the court, Lord Elrond had shown us to an area that looked like a dining room on a balcony overlooking the mountains and river falls. It was a sight to see, watching the many waterfalls and mountains that held the city. A long table was set with cutlery and plates, and the balcony was equipped with a water fountain, a small stage and a private area, in which a small table was set, overlooking the balcony fence.

The dwarves scattered and sat down at the table, with Lord Elrond escorting Hermione and Athena with him to the small table near the balcony. Gandalf and Thorin followed suit, and I was about to, but then decided to sit with the dwarves. Hermione had given me a look but I assured her that I would be fine. The elves had given us salads, cooked vegetable dishes and fresh fruit for us to eat and I relished at the sight of it. Not only that it was entertaining watching the dwarves try to eat Elvish food.

"Just try it…" Dori encouraged him. I giggled over my salad, placing what looked like a tomato in my mouth. The food was not at all bad, just a little boring but it filled me up. After days of stew, it was a nice change. And the wine was delicious.

"I don't like green food." Ori replied to his brother, who in returned rolled his eyes.

Dwalin, who was sitting next to me, was looking through various bowls, and I could tell that he was looking at something other than vegetables.

"Dwalin, what is that you're looking for? Perhaps can bring you something if you're not satisfied." I suggested.

"I'm looking for meat. Where is the meat?" He grumbled, continuing his search through the bowls. I shook my head and continued eating.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Athena, Hermione, Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond were in deep conversation. Eventually, I would need to make my way over there, considering I too was curious about how they would send us home. But what if Lord Elrond and the girls were right? What if we couldn't get home and this world was now our home? My heart ached at the thought of never seeing my family again, and I was glad that I had the girls, but if we could never go home, it was heart-breaking to even think of it.

I looked around me, watching as the dwarves enjoyed the food, the hospitality and themselves. I wondered to myself if this was my life now. Hanging with the dwarves, protecting them and being there for them and I realised that while it wasn't ideal, I could see myself joining their society. I was already friends with most of the dwarves and making a home with them would be easy. Gandalf did say that the dwarves had accepted us as one of theirs, and I was grateful for that.

The sound of laughter snapped my out of my thoughts and I looked to see that Kili was blushing furiously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kili was flirting with the harpist, who in fact turned out to a male harpist." Bofur explained.

I turned to Kili. "Oh Kili."

"It's fine…" He spoke through clenched teeth.

I smiled, and then giggled as I watch Oin stuff his hearing instrument with a cloth. It seemed that he didn't like the music, as he nodded happily at not being able to hear much after putting his instrument in his ear. I turned to Bilbo, who was enjoying a quiet conversation with Balin.

"Miss Ginny, are you enjoying the food there" Dori asked.

"Yes…it's refreshing after days of eating stew. Not that Bombur's stews weren't fantastic, but it's nice to have a change. But, you know what? I'd kill for one of me mum's treacle tarts. Disgusting name, but disgustingly good."

"Treacle Tart? What in blazes is that?" Bofur asked.

"A wizarding treat that is delicious…oh, and butterbeer, pumpkin pasties…and let's not forget the animal sweets!" I spoke.

"Animal sweets? Is there meat in them?" Dwalin asked.

"No, but they do allow you, how do I put this? Adopt the animal characteristics of the sweet, for example, Lion's Lolly, allows you roar like a lion, but if you start chewing on the lolly before you've finished sucking, it turns you into a lion." I explained, looking to my fruit and taking a grape. There was silence and I looked up, seeing the dwarves faces on me. "Well, supposedly that's what happens. And don't even get me started on Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. And they mean every flavour."

"I'm curious about your world milady. So far, your display of magic has been wonderful and that trick with your broom was marvellous. Is it as wonderful as you claim it to be? I mean, now, after the war." Fili asked. He had been quiet up till now, and kept giving me looks.

"Some days it is. Some days there is peace and quiet and joyous times. Other days, there are wizards who wish to disturb the peace, wizards who want revenge for what Athena did. But then there are times were you think life is good. And then you get former deatheaters walking into a bar and sending you to places that you thought never existed. But I'm starting to think that I should thank the deatheaters, because being in the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard is not a bad place to be." I remarked. The dwarves cheered at my speech and Dwalin clapped me on the back. Considering where I was few days ago, it was a nice gesture from the large dwarf. Fili smiled at me and I gave him a smile back, blushing as I did.

"Could you show us some more? More of the magic I mean?" Ori asked.

I thought about it, and then smiled. "Do you like fireworks?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

The sound of a firework going off caused me to jump, and I turned my head, rolling my eyes as I saw Ginny letting off small sparks from her wand. She then proceeded to small magic tricks, conjuring birds and flowers from her wand. I noticed that Lord Elrond, Thorin and Gandalf were watching her and Athena smiled at the sight.

"What a marvellous sight. Watching a magic being use magic. Is all magic from your world like that? I gather from the display earlier with the fire dragon that all magic is different. Is it?" Lord Elrond asked.

I nodded, taking a sip of the wine. "In some ways it is, Lord Elrond. Some ways it gets you into trouble and other times it can be wonderful. And in some ways, you conjure a magical fire dragon."

"Elrond please. Lord Elrond is not necessary. I look forward to seeing more of the magic you all possess. It is a rare sight to see magic being used for good." Elrond kindly spoke and I nodded. I then watched as he picked up Thorin's Elvish blade, as he was sitting on the right side of Thorin. "This is no ordinary weapon you possess, Thorin. This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

Elrond handed back the blade to Thorin, and Thorin nodded in respect. Athena, who was sitting on Thorin's left admired the blade, before turning back to her food. Gandalf also continued to eat and I picked at the fruit on my plate. Elrond picked up Gandalf's blade next, admiring the sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the first age. How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf took back the sword. "We found them in a Troll-hoard, on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs. It was luck that we had the witches with us."

"And what were you all doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Our business is of no concern of Elves." Thorin grunted.

Athena sighed. "They were looking for me. I had gotten separated when I arrived her and from what Hermione told me, they were in search for me. So, it really was luck that Radaghast and I happened to be heading in that direction."

"I would ask you not to speak on my behalf. I am sure I can handle myself." Thorin snapped.

"Well, I am sure you can, but until you tell Elrond the real reason as to why you were on that road, you can use me as an excuse because you and your company were actually looking for me as well. Perhaps next time, I should not bother giving you my help because so far you've turned my help down or you've disapproved of it. And from what Hermione has told me, you're going to need all the help you can. So please, try not to piss me off, because so far, that's all you've done." Athena snapped, looking at Thorin. She turned to Gandalf and Elrond. "I am sorry for my outburst, my lords. I think I'm going to go and take a walk, get some fresh air."

She stood up, as so did Gandalf and Thorin and we all watched as she left the table, walking past the dwarves and Ginny, who frowned and looked at me. I shook my head, gesturing to her not to worry and she shrugged. Kili watched as Athena left, torn with following her or staying. I made eye contact with him and shook my head. He nodded, staying in his seat.

I sighed. "Look, I know she can be a little—"

"Rude? Arrogant? Miss high and mighty?" Thorin interrupted.

"Sounds like someone else I know." I remarked, staring at him. "Look, somewhere along the way, the journey that you're on, you're going to need someone like Athena. She has a brilliant skill set, and in some ways, she is more skilled than I am. And she has had a hard life, so you need to cut her some slack. Remember what I told you back on the cliff? About the mad wizard and the wizarding war that we had fought in?"

He nodded. "Voldemort, yes? He was a tyrant?"

"Yes, though tyrant may be a kind word to describe Voldemort. He was cruel, hateful and mad wizard, intent on killing her and everything…everybody she loved. And he did that and worse…He tortured her, mentally and physically for most of her life and she blames herself every day for the war, the people who died for her cause…she carries that guilt with her every day." I stated, trying to calm my breathing as I thought about the War. "We were tortured, beaten to a pulp and yet we got up, fought and kept fighting. And he kept pushing her down but she kept fighting, and sometimes, it takes a toll on you. And yet she still stands. So please, just let her be and let her try to protect and fight and use her magic, because you need her. You need us and we follow wherever she goes."

Thorin sighed. "I understand."

"Please do…try to make amends and let her be. Because if you do, she will gladly help." I exclaimed.

He nodded, standing up from his seat bowing to us, before walking away. He headed in the direction Athena had left in and I sighed, hoping that he would try to make amends with her.

"Milady, I am terribly sorry for the experiences you went through. Perhaps one day, you could tell us the story. All of you. I understand the toll that war takes on you. It is messy, tiring and yet we still fight. Fight for a cause, a purpose or sometimes we don't know the reason. It is remarkable milady, the life you have lived and I don't even know the full tale, but I know that your past made you what you are now." Gandalf said, his hand touching my shoulder.

Elrond smiled. "Perhaps Middle Earth will value your presence here. I know that I said I would try to find a way home for you all, once I've gathered the council. But like I said earlier, it is no coincidence about your arrival here. I know you will want to go home, but perhaps you are meant to be here, in this world, making a life here. You were all brought here for a purpose."

"And what is that purpose?" I questioned.

Elrond smile. "I don't know milady, but I'm rather looking forward to it."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

Obnoxious pain in my bloody arse! I stomped loudly on the marble floor as I made my way through hallways, looking for some sort of bathroom or washroom. But as the place was rather big and marvellous, I was pressing my luck and so, I spotted a small balcony, overlooking a waterfall, and a rather large tree in a courtyard. I head towards the marble stoned balcony rail and leant on it, taking a few deep breaths. The sound of footsteps were behind me and I groaned, staring ahead as I grabbed the stone rail.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I'm fine…it's just that bloody dwarf is making so angry, and so far he's questioned all my help, as if he's not grateful for it." I complained, turning around. I stopped, as it wasn't Hermione, but Thorin.

"I can assure you milady, I am grateful for the help. I'm just not use to accepting it. I'm used to doing things my way. But I am grateful. Had we not had your help, I fear we would have been injured or killed by the Orc pack. I am sorry for my behaviour. It was arrogant and rude and it was wrong of me to treat you thus." Thorin apologized.

"Oh…You're apologizing to me? Really?" I stammered.

"Do not get used to it. It's a one off." Thorin stated, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Okay, I accept. And I am sorry too…" I mumbled.

Thorin tilted his head back. "The great Lady Athena Potter-Black is apologizing to me? I am honoured of the apology."

"Oh ha ha…like you said, it's a one off. But I am." I spoke, leaning back onto the balcony rail.

Thorin walked over, and leaned against the rail. "We've only known each other not even a day and already we've had our first fight and making up."

"Isn't that the basis of any friendship slash partnership?" I muttered.

"Partnership?" Thorin spoke, amused.

"I mean, because we are now working to help reclaim your homeland, partnership…and friendship…if all goes well." I murmured.

"It would be an honour, truly, to consider you a friend, Lady Athena. From what I've heard about you, you are a valiant warrior and true to your heart." Thorin spoke softly.

I turned to him. "Thank you…just a question, just what have you heard about me? I mean I know Hermione filled you in on the basics of our world and our war but what else have you heard about me?"

He turned to me. "Many things…but there is one thing that intrigues me. The tale of you riding a dragon, not once but twice. And there was something about a troll."

I groaned as Thorin chuckled. "Okay, it was not my fault, I was trying to save Hermione from the troll and yes, I have ridden a dragon…once…okay twice but again, not my fault…well maybe the second time was my fault but I had no other ideas and it wasn't like Hermione wasn't coming up with any great ideas and I'm being an idiot am I?"

Thorin shook his head, still chuckling quietly. "No milady. I am beginning to see why Hermione and Ginny are so fond of and have told us about. It would be honour for you, all of you to accompany us. Your skills will help us tremendously. Will you join us?"

I nodded. "I will join you…on one condition."

"Anything." He murmured.

"Allow me to do what I need to do. If I am to help you and protect you all, I will do whatever it takes to help and protect you. I don't know this world, and hence the reason why I am on my guard and trying to protect Hermione and Ginny because they are the only family I have in this world. And if there is a chance that we may not be going back to our world, allow me to learn the customs and such. Teach us, and in return, we help you and we show you all just what we are." I stated.

He nodded. "Agreed. I understand that we will need your magic and your skills. And so, if need be, do what you think is best…even if I don't agree."

"Thank you. I am also sorry for not showing the respect given to a king. I have anger issues." I mumbled.

He laughed. "I understand the feeling."

I smiled, my bright green eyes staring his brilliant blue and I held out my hand, offering to his to shake it. He grasped my hand with his own and again, I felt that same spark pass between us. It was a truce, but it was also something more as the electricity that emerged in our hands caused us to have a moment, a spark and I felt my heart flutter a little. Thorin felt the same spark as he looked towards our joined hands and back at me. I blushed a little, slowly pulling my hand away and looking down, smiling.

I looked back up again, noticing that he was staring at me. A sound snapped us out of our trance and I turned towards the noise, noticing that Hermione was heading towards us.

"Glad to see that you two have mended ways. But you're both needed. Elrond and Gandalf need to see you both. Including myself and Ginny…the council that Elrond is gathering will be here tomorrow and we are to stay the night, apparently." She informed us.

Right…like that won't cause any problems.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

"As I said earlier, it is of no concern but mine, the company, the witches and Gandalf's." Thorin was saying. I sighed, as while we had mended our ways, Thorin was still sketchy around the Elves.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf snapped. He too, was tired of Thorin's reluctance to accept the Elves' help.

We were standing on a large balcony, not too from the one were dinner was held, only this one had no rail, a courtyard of some sorts and small a pedestal. It was open to the vast landmarks and the moon, as its light shone brightly down on us. It was a breathtaking area, and I would have admired it more, had my mind not been so occupied. Balin, Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf, Hermione, Elrond and I all stood on the balcony. Ginny was with the company, keeping an eye on them in the rather large common room that the elves had placed them in.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin protested. I had to admire his loyalty to his people. He was honourable, in a way.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Gandalf muttered. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

I sighed, turning to Thorin. "I know it's hard, giving up something your people has worked so hard for. But like Hermione sometimes, well always says, a pair of fresh eyes can allow you to see things you couldn't discover before. And all else fails, then let that be it. It cannot hurt."

He nodded, before looking to Elrond. He then relented, pulling out a piece of parchment paper from his tunic, which I suspect was the map and also much to the protest of Balin but Thorin ignored him. Thorin then walked up to Elrond, handing him the map.

Elrond opened it. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin hesitated, but was saved by Gandalf.

"It's mainly academic. And as you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf spoke, turning to Thorin, who nodded his thanks and relief. Gandalf turned back to Elrond. "You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond had walked away from the group, holding the map up into the moonlight, and speaking to himself in Elvish. Gandalf understood what he was saying as he muttered something about moon runes and missing them under his breath.

"Gandalf is right. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explained, turning around

"Brilliant…that's wicked magic." Hermione blurted out, causing us all to stare at her. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry."

Thorin sighed. "Can you read them?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

We had moved from the courtyard to a place that was hidden within the Rocky Mountains near the city. It was a walk getting there, as there were a lot of steps, but as I was curious and Hermione was too, we followed Elrond, Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo. We were high within the mountain, with a waterfall in front of us, and the bright pale moon shining down on us, only this time it looked closer and brighter than before. There were ancient markings on the stone ground, with a crystal pedestal in front of us, placed near the edge.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." Elrond was saying as he walked to the pedestal and placed the map on top of it. We gathered around him, and watched him.

He continued, looking to Thorin. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

The crescent moon shone brightly down on us, lighting up the area we were in. The crystal pedestal then lit up, glowing brightly, shining through the map. I gasped as ancient writings began to show themselves, emerging as the moon continued to shine brightly upon the pedestal. It wasn't writing I had seen before, but it was a new change compared what the map had looked like before its reveal.

"'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Elrond spoke as he translated the inscription on the map.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo inquired.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' New Year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf informed him.

Thorin shook his head, crossing his arms. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin assured him, holding up his hand.

"Time? For what exactly?" I asked at the same time Bilbo asked a similar question.

"To find the entrance." Balin remarked. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot and exactly the right time. Then and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond confirmed.

Thorin sighed, uncrossing his arms. "What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond warned, handing the map back to Thorin, who accepted it.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond turned to him, before turning towards Hermione and I. "It was not a random coincidence that brought the three of you here. I sense a darker power rising, one I haven't felt in years and another, a new presence. But now is not the time to discuss this. We shall gather tomorrow in the council meeting, and discuss this there."

He walked away, with Gandalf bidding us goodnight, and following him. Thorin and Balin nodded to us and they followed the path Gandalf took, with Bilbo following them. Hermione was about to follow him, when I grabbed her arm. She turned back to me, frowning as she did.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That power…the new presence that Elrond mentioned…I've felt it too, along with the other darker power. Radaghast and I didn't just encounter a Necromancer in the Forbidden Fortress…" I began, wondering how to tell her about the new power, the one the felt so familiar.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, confused.

I sighed continuing. "There was someone else. One I've encountered before, a long time ago. He used some sort of spell that was quite like the Cruciatus curse, and he fixated that pain onto my scar, and when I saw him, the pain was overbearing and so familiar. Hermione, I haven't felt that pain in years…not since -"

"Voldemort was alive...I remember. You always used to get headaches and pain whenever…Oh Athena, it cannot be. He cannot be alive!" Hermione spoke, shocked.

"I know that Hermione, but how else can I explain the pain that I felt?" I asked, worried.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't…I don't know…but he cannot be back. He died, by your hand. It has to be something, someone else."

"I hope that it is…but Hermione, it also can explain why or how we sent here. The deatheaters that we encountered, the incident at the fortress and now Elrond says we might have been sent for a reason? How else can I explain this?" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"I don't know, but we must not jump to conclusions, not until we get to the bottom of it. Okay? We'll get to the bottom of it…we will…" Hermione assured me, and then threw her arms around me, hugging me tight.

I truly hoped that Hermione was right.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

High on the mountaintop, underneath the cover of darkness, Azog the Defiler stood at the edge of the courtyard, watching over the vast land in front of him. His white warg rested a few feet away, growling at the emerging group of Orcs that gathered to tell him how they failed to apprehend the Dwarfish king and his company. He had sent out a crew that consisted only the best of his army, but alas, they had failed. But the Orcs that had survived the witch's fire magic, had lived to tell the tale, and thus told him about the witch with the ability to wield magic. Azog wondered if the witch was similar to the magic user that was working with the necromancer he had encountered and if she was, Azog relished the thought of adding her to his collection, as having a magical being would make even more powerful, and more worthy.

The Orc who had informed him of the witch and their failure continued his story, speaking their language, Black Speech.

" _As I told master earlier, the Dwarves were saved, by a creature that cannot be of this earth. The witch conjured the fire dragon that killed almost all of us. We lost them master. We are sorry. Ambushed by the witch, and Elvish filth we were –_ "

Azog interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore. He turned around, heading towards the Orc filth that had failed him. " _I don't want excuses. I want the head of the Dwarf king! It now seems that he has an ally, an ally that would never had been there if you did do your job._ "

" _We were outnumbered…_ " The orc pleaded. " _There was nothing we could do. We barely escaped with our lives!_ "

" _By a witch? I must set eyes upon this witch…if she is like you said, she would make a very powerful addition to my army._ " Azog spoke before turning the Orc. " _Barely escaped? Far better if you had paid with it._ "

He lifted the orc up by its neck, heading over to the same spot he stood before, shouting to his wargs and the Orcs gathered around him, sentencing the orc in his hand to death. He then threw the orc across the courtyard, and then watched as the wargs gathered near him, jumped on the orc, killing it. He then turned around, heading back to his spot near the cliff.

" _The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough._ " He turned to his army, the other orcs jumping onto wargs and waiting his commands. " _Send out word…there is a price on all their heads…and the witch…Bring her to me._ "

His orcs ran off, heeding his words.

" _Remember, bring her to me!_ "

* * *

 **So…It's getting interesting...Azog is now curious about the witches...and now Hermione knows about what happened at the Fortress. Again sorry for the late posting, and I will try to update more often. But please like, follow favourite and review. If you have any criticism, I'd like to hear it, good or bad. Any review helps me write better.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, yay! And it's a long one, so sit down and read!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the story…Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Hermione's POV**

Out of all the things that Athena could have told me, she had informed me one of my worst fears. She had informed me that the man that we had hunted down, defeated and conquered, might still be alive, and living in the very world we had been thrown into. Voldemort might very well be, alive and once again, after us.

After her confession, we had joined the dwarves, who had made beds for us and after choosing a bed near Athena and Ginny, I fell into a restless sleep. My brain, my dreams was soon plagued by memories of hunting horcruxes, being tortured by his right hand woman, Bellatrix and the battle of Hogwarts, the war where had we had lost people we had loved. Memories of fighting for a cause, fighting the man that had made our lives a living hell. All at once, the memories filled my mind, and immediately, I tried to rid myself of the dream I was in, trying to wake up. After some time, I managed to open my eyes, sitting up quickly and panting for a breath.

It was still night when I had I opened my eyes. The crescent moon was still in the sky and while some of the dwarves were asleep, there were others having breakfast over a small fire. The sound of laughter and the sight of the dwarves brought a smile to my face, as it was a welcome sight after having sleep plagued with nightmares of the past. Bombur had fallen of the seat he had occupied and the dwarves roared in laughter. I then thought about what it would mean of Voldemort was indeed alive. Would the dwarves be able to fight him? Fight him in a battle? Perhaps, but what if it leads to their deaths? I for one did not want that to happen, and so, I prayed that Athena's encounter was only a one off, and that it was of the Necromancer's doing, and not we both feared.

I turned to look at Ginny, who was in deep conversation with Fili and Kili. She was also asleep when we had come back to the camp, and I had wanted to tell her, but we decided to wait until she was awake. She was now, and the two brothers seemed to be telling her tales of their youth. She laughed, enjoying the stories they told her. I then wondered if now was the time I should tell Ginny about Athena's encounter, but it wasn't mine to tell. I then looked around me, but frowned when I did not see her.

"She headed off this morning with Gandalf. She's going to stay, keep the elves occupied while we pack up and leave. I have a feeling that the elves will not let us go now that they know about our plans. She will meet up with us later, along with Gandalf." Balin informed me, walking past my makeshift bed.

I nodded. "Oh…wait what plan? We're leaving?"

"Aye…soon as dawn breaks. Athena will join us soon…do not fret. She is capable of stalling the elves. Her and Gandalf both…" Balin remarked.

I looked to Ginny, who now saw that I was awake and was bringing over a plate of food. I decided to tell her later about the encounter.

"Athena is staying?" I asked as Ginny approached.

"Both her, Gandalf and Thorin came up with the plan even before I was awake. The only way that we could leave unnoticed by this council was for Athena to stay and stall the council and we leave. Don't worry Hermione, Athena will join us soon. But Thorin is anxious to leave…something Durin's Day is soon upon us and we need to be at the mountain before then, so we're leaving and Athena and Gandalf speaking with the council." Ginny informed me.

"Sounds like a plan, but aren't we supposed to be there?" I questioned.

"Athena will think of something. She's not that dumb." Ginny answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh she isn't? Then why did she make me do all of her homework when we were at school?"

Ginny paused. "Well…she's not always perfect."

I smiled. "So, we're leaving soon yeah?"

"Yeah…there are some baths just around the corner there and the elves have provided us with clothing, appropriate clothing for us to wear. It seems that wearing leather pants and a corset are not lady like clothes." Ginny muttered. "Good-bye feminism and leather pants…it was nice knowing you."

I sighed, rolling my eyes again. "It won't be so bad. I think it's nice that the elves gave us clothing. Now we know what to wear and can adjust accordingly."

It was then I realised that Ginny had already bathed and dressed. Gone was her leather pants and corset, and replaced with a pair of long black tights, a green tunic and brown belt, and her leather boots. The tunic itself was embroidered with an elvish design, with leather straps and her hair was down up in a braided bun. She wore her wand harness, which was strapped to her leg and her cloak was draped over her shoulders.

"You look no different than you were dressed. You're still wearing pants." I said. I then looked and saw that her rainbow hair was losing a bit of its colour, and growing from her roots, was her original red hair. "You're losing your rainbow colour. That's a shame…I was just getting used to the rainbow hair."

"Well, it happens when you can't visit your local magical hairdresser and I cannot for the life of me remember the spells she used, but it's okay. Time to go back to red. And, no matter what, I'm not going to wear a dress, no matter how much you pay me. Athena is wearing a dress…she bathed and got dressed in this silvery green number earlier on. But, they still gave me a dress anyway and you have a dress as well." She stated, handing me what looked like a dress and towel of some sort. "Come, I'll show you the bathing area. It's massive and it has a fucking waterfall."

I gave her a look at her swearing but nodded, getting up and placing the plate of food she had given me on top of my bag. Grabbing the clothes, I followed Ginny through the halls into a room that look like a massive bathroom. There were columns draped in gold silk and in the middle of the circular room, was a pool, filled with crystal clear water. The water was coming from the waterfall that was at the back of the room. It seemed the room was built around the waterfall, as it showed the green hill and the grass, along with the flowers and a tree. It was small but beautiful. The light from the moon, and the impending dawn gave the room light, so I could see the marble benches, and the vanity mirror near the pool.

"Apparently they have many more bathing rooms but this was the one they gave to Athena, you and I. They have another for the dwarves but this one is for us. Also, we know the gallons work, and because Athena is staying behind to help stall, she has hers on so that she will be able to find us once the meeting is over. Here is yours…I'm already wearing mine." Ginny said, handing me my trusty DA gallon necklace that was on gold thread. "Okay, I'll leave you be."

She left the room, and I sighed, placing the clothes, necklace and towels onto the marble bench near the pool and placed my wand on top of the dress. Checking that I was the only one there and once satisfied, I stripped out of the clothing I had been in for the last few days. Stepping into the pool, I was surprised that it was warm, and soothing. I got in, relishing the feel of clean water on me, as doing a refreshing spell was not the same as washing yourself clean in a bath. I spotted something that looked like soap and after washing it in the water, it confirmed that it was soap, as soapy bubbles came off it. I used it, washing off the dirt, grime, the sweat and stuff that my skin would have gathered over the last few days and also decided to wash my hair.

After I was satisfied, I put the soap back in its place and got out of the bath/pool, grabbing the towel lookalike material. It looked like a towel, but the material suggested otherwise. I then decided to wrap my hair with it, and picking up my wand, I casted a drying spell over my body, immediately feeling dry, clean and refreshed. I decided to wash my underwear, washing it in the pool, drying it and putting them back on. I knew I had more in my bag, but alas my bag was back near the bed I had slept in.

I picked up the dress that was given to me and admired it. It was simple green and gold dress, with long sleeves. The sleeves were long, going down to my hands and it had gold bangles near the upper arm, like an arm band. I put on the dress, and was delighted to see that it fit me like a glove. I put my ballet flats back on, and removed the towel from my hair. Waving my wand over my hair, I walked over to the mirror near the vanity table and watched as it brushed itself straight and styled itself into the same braided bun style as Ginny. I then grabbed the necklace, putting it on and hiding the gallon in the bodice of my dress, so that only the gold chain was showing.

Satisfied with my look, I grabbed the rest of my stuff, heading back to the camp. Once I arrived, the dwarves nodded at my now refreshed look and Ginny smiled.

"So, just how are we expected to leave when there are elves everywhere?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Hermione, we were hoping you might have an idea." Balin replied.

A thought popped into my head. "You know what? I think I might…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

Elrond was against the company leaving to conquer the mountain when Gandalf and I approached him early in the morning. It was still night time, and the gathering of the council was commencing at dawn. Elves loved to do early meetings, apparently.

I had slept, bathed and was now dressed in dress that seemed appropriate. The a-line dress was of a silvery green colour, made of silk and chiffon, and across the bodice silver metallic beads were embroidered in an elegant pattern and a silver sash was over my waist, with a moon pendant hanging from the sash. My hair was refreshed, styled as a more elegant bohemian side braid. I wore my gallon necklace, the gold necklace draped from my neck, with the gallon hiding in the bodice of the dress. I was wearing black boots this time, and the hem of the dress hid them. I wore the same cloak I had on earlier, and my wand harness strapped to my wrist, and I had my shoulder bag.

Gandalf was walking ahead of me, speaking in hush tones with Elrond.

"With or without our help, the Dwarves will march on the mountain, with Hermione, Ginny and Athena in tow. And I must admit, with myself too. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I." Gandalf was saying. We reached the top of the stairs, walking into what looked like a small courtyard, with a stone table in the middle. We stopped, Gandalf facing Elrond and I looking at the stone marble columns.

"It is not me you must answer to." Elrond spoke. I looked at him, frowning and he gestured ahead of him. Standing on the edge of the stone courtyard, was tall blonde haired lady. The lady began to turn slowly and I gasped. She was beautiful, with blue but kind eyes and pointed ears. I guessed that she was an elf, but a more powerful and elegant elf. Her dress was long, silky and elegant, and she wore a silver beaded crown on top of her head. In short, the woman was breath-taking and I found myself feeling insecure in the presence of her.

 _Do not bring yourself down so quickly. While I am flattered for the description you've given me, your own beauty is, in your words, breath-taking as well. I believe you will do well in this world, Athena Potter-Black._

I jumped at the sudden voice in my head and the woman smiled, giving me a small wink. I then wondered how she managed to enter her thoughts into my head, when she spoke again, that angelic voice filling my head.

 _You may have taken the extreme measures to protect your mind, and given what you've been through it's understandable, but I will not harm you. You are fascinating presence, and I merely wish to get to know you. Do not fear me, Athena, for I am here to help._

I nodded just swiftly, letting her know that I got her message and she bowed her head gently, before turning to Gandalf, who had witnessed the exchange, and was now walking towards her, a smile on his face.

"Lady Galadriel." He spoke, approaching her.

"Mirthrandir." She murmured, the same voice that was in my head speaking. She then spoke in the same language I had heard before, during Gandalf's exchange with Elrond when we had arrived. Gandalf replied in the same language, bowing as he spoke to her.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf said, looking to Elrond and back to Lady Galadriel.

Another voice spoke up, and it was one that made Gandalf tense up very quickly.

"He didn't. I did…" The man spoke. We all turned towards the direction of the voice and I saw an elderly man emerge dressed in white robes, also holding a staff like Gandalf's.

Gandalf sighed, turning to me before bowing to the man. "Ah, Saruman. Athena, allow me to introduce you to Saruman the White and the Lady Galadriel, the Elf queen of Lörien. Lady Galadriel, Saruman, this is the Lady Athena Potter-Black, one of the witches that have graced us with their presence in this world."

Saruman's beady blue eyes bored into my own, before turning back to Gandalf. "Well, you've certainly been busy of late, my friend. First with the dwarves, and now the arrival of magical beings from another world. Come, we have much to discuss."

He gestured to Gandalf, showing him the stone table in the middle and Gandalf nodded, turning to me before taking one of the seats around the table. I followed him, taking the seat facing the rising sun, with Elrond opting to stand across from me and Saruman sitting next to me. His eyes were still on me, and I decided to stay quiet unless spoken to.

 _That would be wise. Saruman will try to gather as much information as he can, but I can sense that you are not quite ready to tell your tale of woe just yet. Allow Gandalf to speak for you, and when you can, speak to help him but for now, stay quiet._

Lady Galadriel was behind me, opting to stand like Elrond, and I gave her a slight nod.

"Tell me Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman questioned.

Gandalf sighed. "Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Lady Galadriel observed.

"That is true, my lady. The dragon Smaug owes no allegiance to anyone. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf informed her. I nodded in agreement, as the dragons back in my world were mainly used for terrible things. It was wizards like Charlie Weasley, who helped saved the dragons and helped them be of use for good. Dragons were a misunderstood species, and I could tell that Middle-earth was no different when it came to dragons.

Saruman eyed me again, before turning back to Gandalf. "What enemy? The enemy was defeated. Sauron was vanquished, never to regain his full strength. So far, I can only sense a possible enemy, and she is at this very table."

Gandalf was about to protest but Elrond spoke first.

"Athena is not the enemy, nor will she be. I can sense she'll be an asset to this world. And besides, we have lived in peace for four hundred years, a peace that was hard won, and watchful peace. Same thing goes, I believe, for Athena. Based on what I've been told; she too has fought for a peace in her world. So I don't think Athena is the enemy here. Though, truth be told, I have felt a presence that may disrupt the peace, but I highly doubt it." Elrond remarked. I gave him a grateful smile and he nodded.

"Yes, a presence that may disrupt the peace, leaving us to think are we? Are we at peace? It was no coincidence nor a random act of fate that brought the trinity of witches. Not only that, trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf stated.

"Sickness and really giant spiders in the forest…" I mumbled. Everyone turned to me, including Galadriel, who stood near my left side.

"Giant spiders? Gandalf, honestly…" Saruman muttered.

Elrond sighed. "Despite all you've described, it's hardly a prelude to war."

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exist." Saruman scolded. He may be more superior than Gandalf, but he really was getting on my nerves.

"Let them speak. The spiders have not been seen for centuries and trolls mainly keep to themselves and yet they emerge? Let them speak." Galadriel ordered.

Gandalf nodded. "There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. And like Athena mentioned, spiders in the woods, sickness that lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…"

"Well? Don't stop now…" Saruman pressed. "Tell us what they say."

Gandalf paused, looking to me. I knew that Gandalf was about to tell the group about the necromancer that Radaghast and I had encountered at the Fortress. However, it wasn't just a necromancer, there was a another presence, one that was quite familiar and I knew that I would have to tell Gandalf eventually about the other presence. It was only until I remembered the other presence, that I remembered Lady Galadriel.

 _Do not fret, for I am curious about the other presence. You say that you've felt this presence before back on your world? Why do you think that the very same man who hunted you is now in this world?_

I sighed. _Because he used a spell to harm me, a spell that felt like one I've had used on me quite often, and to make it even more disturbing, the pain focused on one spot. The lightning bolt scar on my forehead. This is no ordinary scar…It's a cursed scar, a scar given to me when I was only a year old. But I destroyed the curse and the man behind the curse._

 _I see…_

Gandalf sighed, snapping me out of my trance with Lady Galadriel. "They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead, along with another who can inflict pain."

I looked to Gandalf, wondering how he knew about the other presence, but then again, Radaghast most have told something about the other presence and how it inflicted pain on me. Gandalf gave me a reassuring look and I nodded.

"That's absurd." Saruman snapped. "No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer, along with this other sorcerer, are nothing more than mortal men. A pair of conjurers, dabbling in black magic."

I had enough and I knew it was a bad idea but I needed to say something. "On the contrary, sir. They may be mortal man with the ability to do magic, but then again, I've fought mortal men who had the ability to do magic. Dangerous men who thought themselves inferior to those without magic and wanted to rule the world because they believed that they were immortal. Do not underestimate the ability mortals can do with magic. I am living proof of that."

Saruman glared at me, his blue eyes boring into my own green ones, but I refused to back down. Gandalf cleared his throat, hoping to stop the rising tension.

"Athena, calm yourself. But she is right." Gandalf spoke, placing his hand on mine. I looked away, taking deep breaths. "I thought that as well, Saruman, but both Athena and Radaghast-"

"Radaghast? Do not speak to me of Radaghast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow and why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth, witch?" Saruman sneered.

"Saruman! Yes, Radaghast may be a little odd, I grant you that. He lives a solitary life. But Athena has saved my life and the company with her magical abilities and is a godsend to our world. Do not estimate her. But nonetheless—" Gandalf remarked before being interrupted by Saruman again.

"It is not that. I do not trust the girl, and as for Radaghast, it's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They have addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him…" Saruman grumbled. "It is unbefitting that one of the Istari to be wandering the woods—"

"Basically you don't trust him because he likes to get high? Or you don't believe nor see reason with a fellow wizard simply because he'd rather do drugs than face real issues? I get why you don't trust me, but not trusting one of your own kind because he likes to have fun once in a while is not on." I snapped. He turned to me, and I sighed. "Look, I get it. Drugs or in this case mushrooms can make you a little disorientated but Radaghast helped me, and saved me. He was kind and I get that you don't trust me, but believe when I say that there is a darker power in that fortress. Perhaps it is one you've face before or a new one, but nonetheless, a dark power lies over there. One that could potentially harm this world. And you know what? I've only been here a short while and, if there is no way for me to go back to my world, this world could soon become my home, so I will be doing everything I can to protect it. Believe me when I say that…I will protect the inhabitants of this world, if it's the last thing I do."

Saruman peered at me, staring at me before he slowly nodded his head and was about to say something but then Gandalf placed something on the table, causing everyone to look at it.

"What is that?" Elrond asked, opening the package, revealing the sword that had almost harmed Radaghast. The gentle wizard must have given it to Gandalf and by the looks and reactions of the elves and wizards around me, the sword was of great importance.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel whispered, walking up to the table and standing next to me.

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond murmured.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar." Galadriel uttered. "And buried with him."

"Witchking?" I asked, confused.

"A creature that brought and caused chaos and so much more to this world." She explained. She continued. "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, in a tomb so dark, it would never come to light."

"This is not possible." Elrond denied. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"And what proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman demanded.

"I have none…" Gandalf replied. I frowned, wondering why the sword wasn't enough. I then wondered if they needed memories and if so, they could have mine. I saw Galadriel tilt her head at me and I wondered if I should do something.

"Because there is none." Saruman grunted. "Let us examine what-"

I spoke up. "Actually there is proof. Visual proof. I can show you my memories through a pensieve."

All eyes were on me and I could tell that they were curious. I knew that by showing them memories, I would have to explain how the pensieve worked and that it would reveal the presence using its magic on me but I knew that I couldn't let Saruman slander Gandalf or Radaghast. A pensieve shows people memories and it would show them my memory of what happened in the fortress and I happened to have my own pensieve in my shoulder bag. Would they go for it however, is another matter entirely.

"What an idea, showing a memory. Such magic doesn't exist, but you have the magic to do. A pensieve…how strange, but brilliant." Galadriel murmured.

"Pensieve? What is a pensieve?" Saruman asked. "And how can this help us?"

"A pensieve is a magical device that allows people to witness a memory of another. You jump, so to speak into that memory and you live as if you were there next to the person. The memories are real and are not tampered in anyway. They can be muted, or not at all there because the person refuses to show the memory but the memory is real." I told them.

"Such magic cannot exist! Even if it did, it would be useless!" Saruman snorted.

I turned to him. "Do not underestimate the power of the pensieve. It shows memories and reveals things that are vital. If you wish to see proof, then showing you all my memory of what happened at the fortress will allow you to see that that Gandalf, Radaghast and I say is true. So far, you've done nothing but belittle us and try to bring us down when we're trying to help. Which is why I'll be showing you the memory. You don't have to do much…you just have to see."

I stood up, pulling my shoulder bag to the front of me and reaching inside. I heard a gasp as my whole hand and arm went into the bag, but didn't think anything of it. I felt around for the box that held the pensieve, and when I finally felt it, I pulled it out and placed it on top of the stone table. Opening it, I lifted the circular bowl, placing the box on the chair behind me and pulling out my wand. I waved my wand over it, enlarging the circle, so that it was the size of the top of the table and gesturing to everyone to stand around it. They did, and I took a deep breath, before pressing the tip of my wand to my temple and removing the memory of Radaghast and I at the fortress. Gandalf frowned at my discomfort, but I assured him I was fine. The wand produced a blue silvery memory from my temple and I waved it over the dark waters of the pensieve.

"Okay, all you have to do, is place your head in. You will feel yourself fall and try to be cautious of the landing, but at all times, you must say close to me. Don't wander off, or go exploring because things tend to go wrong if that happens. Don't worry, you will still be able to breath in the water and time will pass very slowly out here. What may seem like hours in the pensieve is only seconds out here. Are we ready?" I inquired.

Elrond, who had been quiet, nodded, and placed his hands on the outside of the pensieve bowl. Gandalf followed suit, and Galadriel, who had a curious look on her face, followed after. I turned to Saruman, who glared at his fellow council members but then reluctantly placed his hands on the bowl. I followed suit, and taking another breath, I plunged my head into the pensieve and felt myself drop, falling into the memory. I had landed, and found myself standing outside of the entrance of the fortress, the narrow stone bridge that I had been what seem like ages ago and waited for Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Saruman to enter. Elrond came first, landing softly and he stumbled a bit, bit stood tall and nodded. Galadriel was next, landing with grace and holding herself steady. Gandalf and Saruman came together, landing on their feet with a thud and holding each other to keep steady. Saruman nodded his thanks to Gandalf and Gandalf turned to me.

"Well Miss Athena, what is this memory you wanted to show us?" Gandalf asked.

The sound of voices made us look to the forest, and emerging from it, was myself and Radaghast. I watched as Memory Me placed her coat on Radaghast's sled, and pulled out her wand, putting it by her side.

"What magic is this?" Saruman gasped.

"A memory, remember? That's me, with Radaghast, on the day we witnessed the necromancer and the dark power." I told him.

"Truly remarkable, this magic. It makes me wonder…" Galadriel murmured.

" _Be on your guard, Athena. If the magic we saw did indeed come from this place, who knows what dangers lurk in the old fortress. So, keep your wand by your side and use it whenever you can. I suspect that whatever had the power to conjure those creatures will be in this very fortress_." Memory Radaghast spoke.

My memory self nodded. " _Of course…You be careful to. You're my only friend in this world at the present time and I'd like to keep it that way_."

Memory Radaghast smiled. " _I quite like being your friend and I'd like to keep that way too. Now Athena, let us walk into the old fortress._ "

"Out of all the friends you could have picked, Radaghast is the worse." Saruman muttered.

"You know, he might be, what we call in my world, a stoner, but he is kind and he accepted me with no problem. You really should cut him some slack. He is not the idiot you make him out to be." I snappe, my patience wearing thin. I shook my head, watching as the memory me walked past me with Radaghast and into the fortress. I began to follow them, not wanting to hear what Saruman had to say. "Be on your guard. What comes next will be of particular importance."

We all began walking on the bridge, heading into the fortress. Despite it being a memory, the smell was still as foul as the first time I was there, and I sighed, following myself, arriving into the archway that led down the darken hallway. I saw my memory self raise her wand and so I decided to press on, making sure the others were with me, and reaching the courtyard. I then turned around, watching as my memory self walked down the darken alley first, with Radaghast following.

Radaghast then took the lead, and we all saw him mutter as he did, while raising his staff. Galadriel then gasped, and we turned to stare in her direction.

"It cannot be." Elrond gasped.

The ghostly like figure that had attacked Radaghast had emerged from behind the stone figures, and we watched as my memory self called out to Radaghast who turned around just in time to raise his staff towards the ghostly figure. The ghost had the Morgul Blade in its hand, and continued to fight Radaghast with the sword. It then clicked to Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman that we had been indeed telling the truth, and we stepped back as Radaghast continued to fight, only to fall to the ground. Then my memory self raised her wand.

" _Protego Horribilis!_ " She chanted.

"What kind of spell is that?" Gandalf asked, watching the ghost screeched, dropping its sword and disappearing as it screeched.

I watched as memory me helped Radaghast onto his feet. "A protection spell against dark magic. It's temporary but useful."

" _Thank you my dear, but I fear that was only the beginning_." Radaghast had whispered,

"This is where we saw the necromancer…brace yourself." I warned.

I turned to the alleyway, and pointed towards the figure that was edging closer. Suddenly, my memory self screamed out collapsing to the ground. Elrond wanted to go and help, but I shook my head.

"It's no use. It's already happened." I said. He nodded, and continued watching.

" _Athena_!" Radaghast cried.

I watched as my memory self held her head in her hands, and I remembered the pain I felt, how it circulated my brain and how it fixated on one very special spot.

"I don't know how, but the necromancer is using a spell that is used back in my world. A spell that causes great pain. It's called the Cruciatus curse, one of the Unforgivable curses that my kind is not allowed to use. It's a foul curse, and as you can see, it causes pain." I explained.

We all watched as Radaghast panicked, trying to get through to me. He then tried to lift me up, yelling at me to run and I could see myself struggling, before suddenly grasping him as he lifted my memory self's arm around his shoulders, his staff being used as cane and we watched as the pair ran from the fortress, running away from the black figure.

I also got to see the necromancer watch as we ran, and I could see the image of a black eye surrounded by fire and I saw that Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond and Saruman had been rendered speechless. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled out from the memory and I found myself back in the courtyard with the pensieve in front me. The others were pulled out as well, and for a moment, there was silence. Saruman sat back down, his face filled with emotions. Elrond crossed his arms, a frown on his face. I waved my wand, which was still in my hand, over the pensieve and shrinking it, before packing it away in its box and into my shoulder bag. Gandalf and I then sat back down, and Gandalf placed his hand on top of mine, giving me a reassuring smile. Galadriel, who showed no emotion on her face, was walking around us in silence. I returned my wand to its harness and waited for someone to say something…anything really.

"This…this changes nothing." Saruman whispered.

"This changes everything. You saw the memory, you saw what I saw. The Necromancer is raising the dead…what if he decides to do so again? What if he decides to raise Sar—" Gandalf bellowed.

"Do not speak that name. He was defeated, gone…he will not rise again." Saruman snapped.

"How can we be sure of that? We all saw the memory, the dark magic behind it. I also felt the other presence, one I believe was the one that cast the spell against Athena. So not only do we have one threat, but two. You cannot deny this. You now know that there is proof. The memory was proof." Elrond stated.

"That may be. But how would I know? I do not know of the girl's magic. She says it shows memory, but what if it isn't? " Saruman remarked. "But here's what I do know. The arrival of three magical beings of another world…a single Orc pack who dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer' is apparently working with another sorcerer, one who could potentially be from the witches' world and has decided to take up residence in a ruined fortress. Despite being shown the memory, it is not much to go on. However, we have a different matter entirely."

"An what may that be?" Gandalf asked, tired.

"The Dwarvish company that both you and Athena have find yourselves. This troubles me deeply. I am not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest." Saruman expressed. "If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes."

I let him speak, blocking him out as I celebrated inwardly about distracting the council long enough for the company to leave. At least Saruman won't be stopping the dwarves. He can take out it on me, but the dwarves were on a quest to reclaim their home and Saruman was not going to stop them. At least not while I was around, or Gandalf.

 _They are leaving. You distracted us._

 _Yes, more or less so. But the pensieve and showing the memory was something I did not expect._ I told her in my thoughts.

 _I figured as much. Will you help them?_

I nodded discreetly. _With everything I have, I will help them. They deserve the chance to try._

Suddenly, there was an arrival of the elf we had encountered when we first arrived, Lindir.

He looked shocked. "My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves…they are gone…"

I smiled sheepishly as I turned to Gandalf, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes…about that…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

"You will follow them?" The Lady Galadriel asked, watching Athena from the courtyard. She watched as the witch prepared herself near the stone steps, waiting for Gandalf.

He nodded, his own eyes watching Athena. "Yes."

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield…and the witches, particularly Athena. I sense that her magic will help so many in this world, and that she will do many things, with little courage and a little help. I also sense that she'll find a family here, one she has not had before. But then, I fear, that this quest has also set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The memory that she showed us…I fell that we will need her, for she has a power others do not." Galadriel murmured, her blue eyes never leaving the witch. She then heard silence and turned to Gandalf, who still looked at Athena with a worrying look.

"The riddle of the Morgul Blade will be answered, do not fret about that. Something movies in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight, and this quest, and Athena are somehow a part of that. For some reason, it will not show itself. Not yet anyway. But every day it grows in strength. You, both of you must be careful." Galadriel added.

"We will my lady…" Gandalf assured her.

"She is remarkable, Athena…teach her our world. Teach them all our world, for they all may be our saviours." She spoke. "Also, why the Halfling?"

Gandalf smiled. "I do not know. I just got the same feeling with him that I had with the witches. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I have found it is the small things, and the least expected, the everyday deeds of ordinary folk or the bravery of a kind woman that keeps the darkness at bay. You saw it yourself my lady, in Athena. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Why Athena Potter, or Hermione Granger, or even Ginevra Weasley? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid and they all give me courage."

Soft hands touched his, and he looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Galadriel.

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You are not alone." She spoke, touching his face gently. She then began to speak in her language. " _If you should ever need my help, I will come. Though, I have faith in you, and in her._ "

Her hands parted as Gandalf bowed, and when he looked up, she was gone. He smiled, before making his way to the courtyard near the rocky steps that would take himself and Athena out of Rivendell. He spotted her, holding his staff, hat and cloak and smiled again.

He had faith in the witch, and he thought back on Galadriel's words. He then made a vow to help the witches and to protect them.

Athena spotted him and smiled. "So, are we ready? So, in the matter of finding our company, I can and will be able to do a simple 'Point Me' spell and it will lead us in their direction. Shall we?"

Gandalf nodded, taking his robe and hat and putting them on. He grabbed his staff and nodded his head towards the witch. "Lead the way, Lady Potter."

"Oh no…let me guess, Hermione told you to call me that? Remind me to hex her when I see her. I am not lady!" Athena groaned as they made their way out of Rivendell.

Gandalf chuckled. His thoughts were still on the dark power, and on the memory that Athena had shown him. But like Galadriel, he had faith in the witch. He could only hope that the witch was ready for the task ahead of her. But he no doubt that she would be ready, and he would be there to help her.

* * *

 **Please like, follow, favourite and review. If you have any criticism, I'd like to hear it, good or bad. Any review helps me write better.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, yay! And this one is exciting! And there is a sweet conversation between Bofur and Hermione, as Bofur is fond of Hermione, and considers her family.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the story…Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Ginny's POV**

It was the third day after we, that is, the dwarves, Bilbo, Hermione and myself and I found myself wishing that I could least ride a broom or better yet, a horse as the walking was getting a bit much. We walked during the day, only resting at night before leaving at the crack of dawn the next day. Hermione had her soothing potions that helped, but it would have been nice if I apparate or create a port-key. Hermione then shot down that idea stating that the dwarves may not like the idea of suddenly teleporting to the Mountain and there was also the fact that it may not work because we were in new world. I then remembered how when I first woke up in this new world, I had tried to apparate, as did Hermione and it didn't work, which was confusing as most of our magic worked, but no transport such as apparation. Port-keys were also a no go, as we didn't know the area and the dwarves didn't know the magic. Brooms were out as well as it could bring attention, according to Thorin, who had just wanted to get to the Lonely Mountain.

At first, he didn't want to stop at night, preferring to keep walking, only stopping for little breaks every now and then. This didn't sit well, as some of the dwarves, Bilbo and myself needed to rest. So for a change and just to annoy the dwarves, I transformed into my animagnus, which was a horse and Hermione transformed into her border collie form and she rode on top, which made the dwarves confused as to why a dog was riding a horse. Needless to say, Thorin wasn't amused, but he relented in allowing us to set up camp for the night, and leave early in the morning.

However, the scenery made up for the walking as Middle-Earth was beautiful and captivating. We had walked over hills, through snowy mountains and forest. I was also thankful that Middle Earth was cool, and not hot, thus allowing me to be cool and content while doing loads of walking. Hermione enjoyed the scenery too, and after three days, she had changed from the dress she wore into the tights, tunic and coat that were similar to the clothing I wore. I was glad we still had magic, as refreshing and cleaning spells were a gift after a few days of no baths. Hermione was also leaving traces of our path, discreet clues that only Athena would be able to find with her wand, so that she could find us. Though, it was worrying as to why Athena and Gandalf had not yet caught up, but I knew that she would be safe, and so would Gandalf.

And so, on day three, we were heading into even more snowy mountains. We walked past rocky cliffs with waterfalls, and walked up to the Misty Mountains, heading higher into the sky. We were on a particular mountain, following a pathway into a darken rocky valley. After a while, the pathway began to get smaller and smaller, with the dwarves, Bilbo, Hermione and I all falling into a single line. Hermione decided to head up to the front of the line, near Thorin and be on watch out, just in case something happened. I stayed near the back of the line, making sure that nothing came up from behind. After a while and getting higher into the mountains, it had started to rain, pouring down heavily upon us. Hermione tried to cast a weather spell, but the rain was just too heavy and so we ended up placing a clear spell to allow the company to see clearly in the pouring rain. It helped, as the dwarves could see things clearly and were more steady on the narrow path. But after a while, I began to wonder if there was a place we could find shelter, as it was beginning to get even more cold, and we needed to set up camp, as night time had fallen.

"Hey! Hold on!" Thorin cried out. In the pouring rain, I could only barely hear him.

Suddenly, Bilbo slipped from the narrow path, almost going over the edge, but he was held back by Dwalin. I pulled out my wand, ready to catch him just in case he fell again.

Thorin spoke again. "We must find shelter!"

Suddenly, the rocks began to shake and I held on to the rocky wall behind me.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted, just a massive rock hurled its way at us, heading to the rocky cliff we were on. It crashed just above us, breaking into many pieces, and I saw Hermione pull out her wand, and a bright light emerged from it, making the rock pieces turn into water. As if we didn't already have more water on us, but it was quick thinking from Hermione. We all gathered ourselves and looked around to see where the rock had come from.

"This is no thunderstorm…" Balin began, looking out towards the other side of the valley. "It's a thunderbattle! Look!"

A large rocky giant picked up a large boulder, the size of a house, and threw it at another rock giant that was standing behind us, the boulder hitting the giant and nearly causing it to lose its balance. I gasped, watching as the two rocky giants battled each other, heading towards each other, throwing massive punches that gave a large cracking sound louder than the sound of lightning and throwing rocks at each other.

"Well bless me. The legends are true!" Bofur gasped. "Giants! Stone Giants!"

"Must you really marvel at them when they are battling and could potentially kill us?!" I shouted. Then, the giant that was standing in front of us threw another rock at the giant behind us and I raised my wand, ready to fight off any falling rocks.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin screamed, as Bofur was pulled back against the wall. Suddenly the rock we were on began to move, causing small rocks to fall down in front of us, and I realised that we were standing on a giant, as the rocky wall began to part.

"What's happening?" Kili yelled.

"Grab my hand!" Fili exclaimed, as he watched the mountain begin to part.

I gasped again as Kili, Thorin, Balin, Hermione, Gloin and Oin got further away from us, leaving the rest of us behind. I also saw that it was a leg of the third stone giant that I had guessed we were on. I looked up, seeing the head as the stone giant stood up, ready to join into the battle. Suddenly, one of the other giants walked towards the one we were on and head-butted it, causing the third giant to fall backwards and more rocks to fall down in front of us. I didn't care, as I held on for dear life to the rock wall I stood on.

Bombur, who stood behind me, grabbed my arm and I turned to him, one arm holding onto him while I reached out for Dwalin in front of me. He leant against the wall, holding onto Bilbo's arm. I so wished I could just blast the stone giants, but I kept my wand down, as casting a blasting spell might cause more damage than help.

"Can't you do something about this? Or is there something you can do?" Dwalin shouted.

"There are a few spells, but it might provoke them even more. Also, the spells I have in mind, might squash us all!" I yelled, rain still coming down upon my face.

The battle continued, with the stone giants throwing rocks at each other, causing more rocks to fall. Like Hermione, I casted transformation spells at the falling rocks, turning them into water so that they wouldn't hit us. But the falling rocks weren't the problem, but more the fact that because we were on the stone giants, we kept moving, almost falling down but we all held on the rocks we stood on. At least Hermione, who had made it onto a rocky path that was not moving, was safe and was trying to help us, but all she could do was cast spells at any rocks falling down on us. I knew that I had to do something, and so, reaching into my bag, I pulled out the Firebolt, and enlarged it, hopping on. I kicked off, much to the protests of the dwarves and hobbit behind me and flew to the sky, hopping to distract the stone giants.

Somehow, flying upwards and getting into their faces worked, as for some reason the giants could see me, despite me not being able to see their eyes, but their rock faces. They then began rocks at me, but as the giants were focused on me, this allowed the dwarves to jump from one leg to another, trying to move out of the way. A large boulder was headed in my direction and I pointed my wand at it, chanting, " _Reducto!_ "

The blast caused the rock to burst into many little pieces, and this angered the giants, making them throw even larger rocks at me and at one point, one of the giants tried to grab me, but I casted the blasting spell again, causing its hand to fall off. I flew around their arms, over their heads and I looked back at Dwalin and the others, as they all jumped off the moving giant onto the path and sighed in relief as I saw Hermione and the others running towards them, helping them up. Suddenly, one of the giants fell, losing its balance and falling into the depths below. The other, who had lost its interest in me, walked away, allowing me to land near the company and running towards them, broom in hand.

I reached the company, and I could hear that Bofur was asking where Bilbo was. I then gasped as I saw him dangling from the edge and without thinking, jumped back onto the broom, flying to Bilbo.

"Hop on Bilbo! You're going to have to let go and hop on." I ordered. He looked at me, fear in his eyes and I sighed. "I've got you…don't worry. I will not let you fall."

He nodded, and letting go of one hand, he touched the broom, before placing the other on it, so that he was dangling from the broom. I flew upwards, were Oin and Bofur was ready to catch him and they held onto him, pulling him in close. I then landed on the path, hopping off, and smiling at Bilbo, who nodded his thanks. I then decided to hold the broom, just in case the giants came back. We all then rested against the rocky wall, trying to catch our breathes.

"Thank heavens for Ginny and her flying! I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin remarked, nodding in my direction.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. If it wasn't for Ginny, he would have perished. He should never have come. Alike the witches, he has no place amongst us." Thorin snapped.

"Funny how you said the exact same thing about us, and now look at us. We've helped you and used our magic. Do not underestimate Bilbo." I growled. Thorin gave me a look, before turning around and walking ahead. I smiled at Bilbo, who gave me another grateful look and I saw Hermione nod.

There was an opening in the rocky wall, and Thorin nodded to Dwalin, who followed him. It was shelter, a cave of sorts, and while it wasn't much, it was enough to get us all out of the rain. I allowed the dwarves behind to me to walk past, as I kept watch out for any giants returning. The rain had subsided, becoming only a light patter but still cold. One by one, the dwarves headed into the cave, leaving only Fili, Hermione and myself. I walked up to them, waving my wand over the broom, shrinking it and placing it back into my bag.

"Thank Durin you're alright. I watch you and was so worried that they were going to harm you. But when you're on that thing, it's like nothing can touch you and you saved Bilbo! You saved us all but it really was remarkable. I really was worried that you would get hurt…" Fili rambled, reaching out to grab my hand, but then thought better of it. "Uh…good job, Ginny…you did well."

I blushed, smiling at him and he gave a small smile back. He then turned, heading into the cave.

"If I didn't know any better, he's got a crush and you do too." Hermione observed.

"Really? We just almost lost our lives to big stone fucking giants and I just risked my life distracting those giants and that's what you decide to talk about?" I muttered.

"What? I knew that you were alright. It's not like you haven't risked your life before so I knew you were okay." Hermione shrugged.

"Remind me why I'm best friends with you?" I uttered.

She smiled. "Oh come on you love me…and it seems I'm not the only one. Kili and Ginny, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes-"

I laughed as I casted a silencing spell on her, causing her to glare at me. I then removed the spell and she cleared her throat.

She sighed. "That was rude…but in all honesty, I am glad you're safe. Though, I knew you had it handled. Now, let us get out of this rain and into warmth."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

The rain had started pouring down heavily again, after only a short break, and it was harder and darker than before. Thorin had ordered everyone to get some shut-eye, to get a break before we had to leave again. Of course, I argued, along with Balin and Bilbo about how we needed to wait for Athena and Gandalf, because apparently that was the plan that Ginny had told me about but Thorin wouldn't listen, though he looked worried when I mentioned Athena, as did Kili. So, with the company asleep inside the cave, I had opted to stay awake, keeping watch with Bofur, with Ginny getting some sleep so that she could take the next watch with Fili. Balin thought it would be best if one of us were awake just in case something happened. Not that it would, as the stone giants left and so far, my magical skills weren't needed but I was enjoying the conversation I had with Bofur. We sat just outside the cave, but were still covered from the heavy rain.

Bofur was telling me a story of his childhood, about how he tricked his brother into wearing their mother's dress and how his brother wore the dress to Thorin's birthday.

"He wore me mother's dress with pride, despite almost all of us, including Balin and Thorin too, telling him to take it off. Bifor pranced about like a pretty lady." Bofur exclaimed. I giggled at the image of the dwarf with an axe in his head dancing about in a dress in front of Thorin.

"It must have been a sight, Bifur in a dress with an axe in his head." I said. I noticed then that Bofur's face dropped and I frowned. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No lass…" He sighed, leaning back into the rocky wall behind us. "This happened before the dragon took our home. Bifor was injured during the war with the Orcs, after one of their scum attempted to kill him with an axe. Bifor was stronger though, surviving the injury. Though, we take it out, it might cause more damage, so we leave it in."

I touched his arm. "I'm sorry. But if you ask me, he seems stronger for it, despite the fact I can't understand him."

Bofur laughed. "That's because he's speaking old Dwarvish, our language. Now, lassie, I've been talking about my family all night and yet to hear something about you. Miss Ginny has told us a little bit about your world but you haven't. What about your parents?"

I pulled my arm away, clasping my hands together. It had been awhile since I thought about my parents, who were currently in Australia and had no clue who I was.

"My parents don't know who I am." I began. Bofur frowned and I sighed, continuing. "It's my fault, because I allowed it to be that way. It was before the war, though war started the moment Voldemort was resurrected. But Athena had found out about the horcruxes, things that could bring Voldemort down and defeat him, and we weren't going to back to school but instead go and find the horcruxes. I wanted to tell my parents, but I was scared. Scared of losing them, scared that they would want to come with me, you know help us. But I couldn't have that, so I performed a memory spell on them, making them forget they ever had a daughter."

"Lass…" Bofur whispered.

"I had to. Voldemort was not only killing witches and wizards, particularly those with muggle, that is human parents, or human partners, but his actions were affecting the muggle world. I made them forget, giving them the idea to leave England and settle down elsewhere. They live in Melbourne, and my father is a dentist, and my mother runs a bakery, something she always wanted to do but given my father's profession, but she won him around." I told him. My face felt wet and I knew it wasn't from the rain or the dampness nor the coldness. "I visit them sometimes, when I'm not chasing after former deatheaters or bad wizards. To them, I'm just a customer."

"But the war is over, isn't it? At least that what you told us back on the mountain top. Didn't Athena defeat this Voldemort? Surely, it's safe to reveal to them who you are?" Bofur questioned.

I shook my head. "There are still rogue deatheaters hanging about, and even if I could, many years have passed and I erased the memory of me completely. My mother doesn't remember giving birth or even being pregnant with me. It's for the best. The world is still dangerous for us muggleborns, even without the constant threat of former deatheaters. There are purebloods out there that wish to see muggleborns prove that they didn't steal their magic. Purebloods who believe that the community should be run by purebloods."

"Purebloods, milady?" Bofur asked.

"Witches and wizards who come from a long magical line. They can trace their magical ancestory back thousands of years. Ginny is a pureblood, but she's one of the Purebloods that accept all races. She doesn't care that I have muggle parents or that I was brought up in world entirely different from her own. Athena is half and half, that is half pure and half muggle. But she was raised by muggle guardians. Cruel muggles, but she came from the same world I did." I told him.

"Well milady, you have a family within me and me brothers. I speak for meself, Bifor and Bombour, that you are welcomed in our family. Bombour loves you and while you can't understand Bifor, he is fond of you too. All the dwarves are…fond of you all. I even think that Fili has a bit of a crush on miss Ginny." Bofur exclaimed.

I smiled, nudging his arm with my own, touched by his words and then tilted my head. "And about Fili and Ginny, I saw that the little exchange after Ginny's tricks on her broom. Those two are unbelievably cute. But, there is another crush in the air...Thorin and Athena, and Kili."

Bofur frowned. "Thorin, Athena _and_ Kili?"

"I witnessed a moment between Thorin and Athena, and I've also witnessed the looks that Kili has given Athena." I informed him.

"Well…I have nothing to say to that." Bofur said. "Though I am surprised at Thorin as he rarely shows any affection. But if Athena is the object, I have a feeling those two will be an interesting match. Poor Kili…"

"Why poor Kili?" I asked.

"Because I fear that his heart will be broken. I fear for all their hearts, and mine too, because what if you all go home?" Bofur wondered.

I touched his arm. "If there was a way, we'd know about it by now. But I have a feeling that we might not be able to go home. And, if I'm being honest, I'm not sure I would want to. I guess that makes me selfish but our world is in good hands. At least I think it is, and staying here means we have the opportunity to help. To give help…and we're ourselves here. We can do magic and not be scolded at. You all accepted our magic, just like you accepted us."

"And we always will. Your magic has helped us, and I suspect it will for a long time. And you'll always have a family with us. We might even build you your own quarters once we reach Erabor! That'll be something. And just maybe, Athena will marry Thorin, with Ginny marrying Fili and if Kili gets any sense, he'll marry you!" Bofur grinned, grabbing my hand and kissing the top, which made me giggle.

"What about yourself? You're not so bad you know." I teased.

"Me? Oh lass, while I appreciate the thought, I much too old for you and besides, apparently, according to me mother, I'm betrothed to a lass from the Iron Hills, though she won't tell me who it is. And also, I think of you as me sister, which kind of makes me your brother. So any lad that wants your hand, has to go through me." Bofur promised.

I smiled, then leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Bofur. I am glad that Ginny, Athena and myself have found family among you all."

He smiled back, blushing but nodded his head. "Aye, it'll be interesting. I have a question. You mentioned something about horcruxes? What in the blazes are those?"

"They are something that is evil, terrible. They are pieces of someone's soul and to create one is to do the evilest thing you could ever do. They are objects, with the person's soul inside them. Athena was one, and for it to be destroyed, she had to die." I informed him.

"But she's alive…" Bofur murmured.

"Yes, because Death allowed her to come back, after the horcrux inside her was destroyed. But that is more Athena's story to tell. I didn't die, but I came close." I explained, touching my Mudblood scar. Bofur saw me, and watched as I traced the letters that were burned onto my skin.

"Being tortured, it's a fate worse than death. But lass, they can never touch you again. Whoever they were and however it happened, for I do not know the story and I will not ask of it from you until you are ready, but it will not happen again. You have us now, and no-one will ever hurt you again." Bofur vowed.

I nodded. "Thank you…"

There was a moment of silence, as we processed the words we exchanged, until suddenly a crack of lightning made us both jump. We looked to the skies in shock, before turning to each other, laughing.

"Lass, given you're magical and all, is there anything you can do to stop this rain?" Bofur grumbled.

"There is, but I don't think it will stop it at this rate. The rain is falling down hard and now that lightning has arrived, I'm afraid we'll just have to wait it out." I spoke.

A sound of feet shuffling caused us both to look in the entrance of the cave and I saw that it was Bilbo, but he had his sack and his staff with him, as if he was going to leave.

"Bilbo…what?" I murmured, standing up and I saw Bofur stand up as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked as we moved towards the entrance. I could see the dwarves sleeping peacefully, unaware of Bilbo's disappearing act.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo told us.

"No, no…you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us…just like Hermione, Ginny and Athena is! You're our family." Bofur stated.

"Bofur is right, Bilbo. You're a part of us now. Don't give up yet." I murmured, touching Bilbo's shoulder. He placed a hand on top of mind, squeezing it.

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo muttered. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right."

"He said that about Ginny, Athena and myself too, you know and now look at us. Don't let what Thorin says get to your head. He is wrong." I argued.

"But you're witches, and you have magic. I'm just a hobbit, nothing special about me. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo snapped.

"You're homesick, I understand." Bofur sympathised.

"No you don't! You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves, witches…You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere. And you Hermione, coming from a different world, not knowing what this world is like, but you adapted anyway! I'm starting to think you don't even want to leave or that you miss your home, the way you've been accepted." Bilbo ranted.

"Bilbo!" I snapped. "I get you miss home, but do not underestimate that I miss home because I do. You see, there is a difference between you and I. I may not be able to go home, let alone leave this world. So yes, I am accepting of this world and of this company because like you, they have shown me nothing but kindness, just like you did when you first met me and this is now my home, as I will probably never go back to my world. I miss my home, of course I do. I miss Ron, my other best friend, well all my friends, and I miss my cat, and I miss my books…so do not think I do not know what you're going through because I do. And so does Bofur."

Bilbo grimaced, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry…Truly I am…I didn't—"

He stopped, seeing the look on Bofur's face and dropped his head.

Bofur nodded slowly, looking at the sleeping dwarves in the cave, before turning back to Bilbo. "No, Hermione…he's right. We don't belong anywhere. Even you, because you're a part of us. Until we conquer the mountain, we're all just a bunch of wondering dwarves and witches. So, Bilbo, I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do…"

Bofur touched Bilbo's shoulder and I sighed, wishing there was something I could say to make him stay but instead, I leaned in, giving the Hobbit, who came up to my elbows, a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his free hand around my waist, as his other hand held his staff. We broke apart and I smiled at him. Bilbo nodded his goodbye to us, walking past us, heading out the entrance. Bofur noticed something, which made Bilbo turn around.

"What's that?" Bofur asked, causing Bilbo to turn around. He looked down, pulling out his sword, which was strapped to his waist and it shone a brilliant blue. I then remembered Gandalf saying something about the sword and what happens when it turns blue.

"Orcs…Didn't Gandalf say once that it will turn blue if there are Orcs present?" I muttered.

"Not just Orcs, but Goblins too…" Bilbo agreed. We all turned back to the cave and I watched as I saw Thorin stand up. The sand on the ground was moving, making a line around the dwarves. I then pulled my wand out, aiming towards the moving sand as Thorin began to shout.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted. But before the dwarves could stand up, the ground shook, opening up and we all fell.

I screamed as the ground below me came undone, and Bofur grabbed a hold me, holding onto me as we fell. By now, everyone was awake and screaming, and falling. I grunted as we hit the rock walls that lead our path down to wherever we were heading. The pathway then turned into a long tunnel, leading us somewhere below the cave and I yelled out as I kept hitting the rocks in the path. Then the tunnel ended, making us fall into what looked like a cage and Bofur landed on wooden floor, with me on top. The others landed next to us, and I grunted again as Bilbo fell on me. We all then grumbled as Bombur fell on top of us. Then in a mad scramble to stand up, the sound of feet headed in our direction and I looked around, gasping as I saw what look like small goblin like creatures head our way. At first look, they were ugly, smelly and just plain ugly.

"Look out! Look out!" I heard a dwarf warn, but it was too late, as the goblins reached us.

I didn't have time to cast a spell, as one of the goblins grabbed me, and I screamed as it picked me up, taking my wand from me, tossing it and passing me onto the other goblins. I then casted a wandless burning spell and I laughed as the goblin holding me pulled his hands away as if they were on fire. He looked at me, before slapping me across my face and I gasped, but he grabbed me again.

"Stop struggling girl, or one of your dwarves will get it!" The goblin snarled and I stopped, allowing them to take me, as I feared for the company.

We all then began to struggle as the goblins lead us down the wooden pathway through the underground cave. I looked back, looking for my wand and saw that it was still in the wooden cage we landed in. I then saw Bilbo duck from the goblins, hiding himself away and sighed in relief. At least someone will be safe. My hands were free, as the goblins were holding onto my arms. I then grabbed the gallon necklace and rubbed the gallon, making it burn hot. Ginny, who was in front of me, turned her head around, as she felt the gallon burn. The goblins were holding onto her tight, and I saw that there was a goblin walking beside her holding her wand, and I cried out in frustration.

I could only hope that Athena was on her way, as we really needed their help now.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

I sat up, gasping myself awake as the gallon burned hot against my skin and I grabbed it, my mind wondering what was happening. I sat up in my bed, pulling my legs over the edge.

"Athena, what is it?" Gandalf asked, walking over to me.

"The gallon, our DA gallon, it burned, meaning there's a cry for help. Hermione or Ginny must be in danger, and if that's the case, then that means the company is too. If they kept to the plan, then they should be in one of those caves you mentioned." I told him.

Gandalf and I were on the cusp of the Rocky Mountains, having set up camp for the night before we braced the mountains. I had my tent, and Gandalf was in awe of the tent, as on the outside, it looked small, but inside, it was as large as an apartment. I had placed protection charms over it, so that Orcs and other things alike would not find us. We had wanted to go further, as Gandalf had informed Thorin of the Rocky Mountains and the caves hidden within them. The plan was for Thorin and the others to wait in one of the caves for our arrival, but knowing Thorin, they may have left early. Gandalf and I decided to rest one more night, and make our way to them in the morning, as the rain was pouring down heavily and Gandalf was worried about some creatures called the stone giants.

After lighting some candles up, as I had no lantern, Gandalf told me about the world of Middle Earth, the creatures and the people. He told me about the Lady Galadriel and her kin, along with Lord Elrond's family, which consisted of his two sons and his daughter. I had asked about the evils that Elrond had mention and why they once fought for peace, but Gandalf said that I didn't need to know, at least not yet anyway. He did promise to tell me one day. But now, we had more pressing matters to worry about. Gandalf had kept watch while I slept, and now stood near me.

"Those caves aren't ordinary caves. Blast! They must have been captured by the Goblins, as there are some caves that lead to the underground caves that the Goblins and their King call home. That is if they stuck to the plan." Gandalf muttered.

"Goblins? Okay, I can handle goblins." I said, pulling my hair back into a bun. It had gotten loose during the night. I looked down at my outfit, which was changed from the dress I wore to a pair of tights, a tunic with a belt wrapped around my waist and I quickly put on my black knee high leather boots.

"These goblins may not be like the ones in your world. They are quite gruesome, large, travel in large packs and they hate dwarves." Gandalf informed me.

"Well then, if that's the case, we need to hurry. If Hermione pressed the gallon, that means she couldn't use her magic to help them, and neither could Ginny. If they don't have their wands, the entire company is in danger." I remarked. "Hermione knows some wandless spells, but if they're up against packs of goblins, it still won't be enough. Any ideas on how to defeat them?"

"Yes, I do…and I think we'll be needing your fire dragon. I believe it will do just the trick."

* * *

 **Please like, follow, favourite and review. If you have any criticism, I'd like to hear it, good or bad. Any review helps me write better.**

 **Next chapter will be the Goblin scene, and it will be awesome...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, yay! And this one is exciting, a little OMG and a little shock! Horror!...Just read on and find out what it is...**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the story…Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Ginny's POV**

The Goblin King was a large creature, with blobs of fat hanging off his arms and legs, and one hanging from his gin, along with a huge pot belly. His skin was covered in boils, sores and spots that resembled chicken pox but really wasn't, though I wouldn't be surprised given the state of him and the Goblin cave. Almost all the goblins were had the same appearance as the King. Certainly a lot different than the Goblins at Gringotts Bank. Our version was smaller, smarter and had black beady eyes. Middle Earth's version? Completely different.

After being pushed, pulled and forced by the Goblin army, we had all found ourselves in front of a large massive Goblin, who I assumed was the leader, as he wore a wooden crown upon his head, and the other goblins called him 'Your Excellency' among other names. The goblins than proceeded to remove all weapons from the dwarves, and I tried to attempt to steal my wand back, but it was no use and I grunted as I got a slap from one of the goblins for attempting to do so. During this, the Goblin King kept his beady brown eyes on us all, watching with a smirk on his face. It seemed that in the midst of our arrival, almost the entire community of the goblins had gathered to watch what could potentially be our execution, for the King was not happy that we had brought weapons. To be fair, we didn't know that it was the Goblin Cave, not that the king was listening. Gandalf neglected to tell us that, nor did he tell Thorin or Balin.

The goblins gathered the weapons, presenting them on the ground in front of the king. I was near the front, in between Kili and Bifor, with Thorin behind me and Hermione was standing near Dwalin, just near my back.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The raspy voice of the king echoed across the cave, making him sound louder than he was.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence, and two maidens. Strange, sire, for maidens to travel with dwarves." Spoke a goblin who was standing in front of Kili and myself.

"Dwarves? Maidens?" The king cried.

"We found them on the front porch." The goblin servant replied.

"Well, don't just stand there. Keep searching them." The king demanded. "Every crack, every crevice.

I then gasped as the goblin that was in front of me began to pat me down, touching me.

"Hands off you bloody cretin!" I snapped, pushing the goblin away.

The king then saw me, and frowned. "Maidens, with dwarves. What are you doing in these parts?"

"It's none of your business. And besides it's not our fault. We didn't know that this was your territory, Your…whatever they call you. We weren't informed that this is your cave." I remarked.

"Despite that, you did not answer the question. Why were you in the mountains? What is your purpose to cross the mountains?" The king inquired.

Thorin, who had his head bowed, as if he was hiding, gently touched my arm and I turned my head, watching as he shook his head. The other dwarves followed suit, keeping silent about why we were in the caves.

"Well, speak! Tell me, young maiden who has suddenly gone quiet." The king ordered. He narrowed his eyes at us. "Very well. If your company will not talk, we'll make you squawk. Bring up the manger, bring up the bone breaker."

He addressed his fellow goblins that were standing about in the cave, before turning back to us and pointing to me. "And we'll start with you, my pretty. Such a pretty lady you are, and such a shame."

Two goblins grabbed me and I screamed, which caused the dwarves to shout out in protest. The goblins holding me laughed as the pulled me away from the group and I turned back to see that the dwarves were trying to reach for me, including Hermione, who was protesting against the goblins holding her back. I then tried to cast a wandless blasting spell, but as I hadn't done much practice, it didn't work and I grunted in frustration.

"Wait!" Thorin called out, pulling his arm from the goblin holding him and walking up. He stood near me, looking to me before facing the king.

"Well, well…look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror…King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King exclaimed, bowing to Thorin before suddenly stopping himself and looking at him. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. And for the body of a magical creature who conjured a fire dragon that took out an entire group of Orcs. A witch, apparently, and ally to the Dwarf king."

I gasped, and turned to Thorin who looked shocked, but shook his head before staring at the king angrily. A million questions filled my brain as I tried to work out how the Goblin King seemed to know about Athena and how he knew that she was of magic. I then began to worry if the King also knew about Hermione and myself.

"I see I have made the maiden shocked. Are you the one they're after? Are you the witch they desperately seek?" The Goblin King spoke, smiling at me. The two goblins holding me, let go, as one of them handed the King my wand. The king smiled, holding my wand in one of his hands, the other holding his staff. "Is this the weapon you used? Or does this belong to the other maiden?"

His eyes stared behind me and I feared for Hermione.

"No! It's mine, it's my wand. That weapon you hold belongs to me. The other maiden is just a maiden." I told him, hoping that he would leave her alone. He smirked, before giving a nod, and I turned around, watching as two more goblins pulled a struggling Hermione with them, setting her next to me. The dwarves protested the move, but the King growled, making them all shut up. Thorin then stepped in front of us, and I grabbed onto Hermione's arm, pulling her close. I didn't know who would be after us, as so far we only dealt with the Orcs, but it seemed Thorin did, as he muttered Azog's name under his breath. I frowned, as I remembered Thorin telling us once that Azog was destroyed, killed by Thorin. Though, if I knew anything at all, dead doesn't always mean dead. Voldemort proved that, and now that I thought about it, it did make sense that Azog would be after Thorin, but Azog could not know about us. Then again, Athena did make quite the impression on Azog's men.

"By your movements, it seems you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." The Goblin King informed Thorin. He then shoved my wand down his side, the belt around his waist holding it against his skin, and stood back near his throne. "A pale Orc, astride a white warg. Perhaps I shall hand them all over. The witches, and just your head, Thorin."

"That cannot be. Azog the Defiler was destroyed, slain in battle long ago." Thorin protested.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? If that's the case, then how is it that he knows about the magical creature that destroyed part of his army with fire dragon? How do you think I know the story? It wasn't just a little birdy that told me…" The king laughed, before turning to a smaller goblin resting upon a swing. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize, along with not one, but two of the magical creatures he desperately seeks."

The goblin nodded, before taking off in his swing down the dark and musty cave. Hermione then wrapped her arm around me, holding me close. She began to shake and I couldn't help but feel worried. It was times like this I wished I had practiced more wandless spells, and incorporated them into my training. Although I had no need for wandless spells, it would have been handy to learn them. I knew wordless spells, but wandless required more training, and more time in the busy life I had led back home. I could only hope that Athena was on her way.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Never in my life, did I imagine that I would be held captured by Goblins, of all creatures. The king had demanded that both Ginny and I to be kept in cages, and so the goblins put us in a small wooden cage. He then ordered the Goblins to bring up the machinery, ordering them to kill the dwarves. I knew then we had to get out, and try to escape before the Goblins could. The King then started a song, dancing around the place as the other goblins held the dwarves back from getting to us.

I tried to shake the cage, trying to find some way out of it. Ginny's wand was still strapped to the King's belt and we both had wanted so desperately to reach for it, as I was closer but we couldn't. Ginny was shaking the cage too, trying to loosen it but it was bound together tight, and wasn't budging.

"Oh why didn't I practice more with wandless spells?" I hissed in frustration.

"I thought you knew some." Ginny whispered.

"Only the burning spell and levitating spell. I tried to do the burning spell earlier but it didn't work. And my wand is back in that cage we landed on earlier, so hopefully Athena will be able to find it and bring it. If not, I'm going back." I muttered.

"Or I could just summon it to save you the trouble, if I can get mine back. Speaking off getting out, do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" She asked.

"One could only hope." I uttered, not entirely hopeful. "What I can't figure out is how Azog is alive and why he wants Athena. I mean, sure, she made an impression but how did he find out? I thought she got all of the Orcs in the area."

"Maybe she missed one and that one somehow got back to Azog and told him about her. He's not looking for us; he's looking for her. The idiot king thinks we are the ones he's looking for." She said.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or worried about that. But it does present a problem. Azog is alive and is after us all. As if we don't enough problems as it is, considering Voldemort might still be alive in this world." I murmured, not realising that I hadn't told Ginny about Athena's encounter yet. I sighed, looking down as she tried to acknowledge my words.

She gasped, and I turned to her.

"What? What do you mean? Hermione…What…" She stammered.

I looked at her with sadness, trying to come up with the words to explain that Voldemort could very much be alive in this new world.

"At the fortress, she encountered another presence much like the necromancer they fought and one that used the Cruciatus curse on her. It fixated the pain on her scar and you know she hasn't felt pain in that area since—"

"Since Voldemort was alive. I remember, as she used to get headaches and she felt pain there. Then it turned out that it was a part of his soul, a horcrux inside of her. Hermione, it must be a mistake." She protested.

"Don't you think I've been wondering that myself? But somehow, it knew to cast the spell and fixate that pain on her. It may not be _him_ , but it obviously someone we know. Just who that person is, I don't know." I stated.

"So, he might be alive…Hermione, what if that's why we were sent here? It was not an ordinary duel we did with the deatheaters and if I remember correctly, they were determined to use that spell on you and Athena. Me, I just got caught up, but I think they were expecting me to be Ron." She exclaimed, frowning and I knew that she trying to remember the duel with the deatheaters back at the pub that night, as I was too.

"The Golden Trio, in a new world we know almost nothing about and have heard about in books." I frowned. "They wanted to send us here, but why? How did they know about Middle Earth? It only exists in books; so how would they know?"

She sighed, before something caught her eye. "I don't know, but it seems we have a bigger problem to worry about."

I turned in her direction, leaning forward and placed my hands on the wooden planks keeping us in. "Oh crap…"

Walking towards the Goblin King, were two groups of goblins carrying what looked like death machines on their backs. They were rather large, as one had spikes on it and the other just had metal bars on it. It was hard to describe them, as I had no clue as to what they were, but I knew that they were dangerous, and were being brought in to kill the dwarves. I then looked at the dwarves, and Balin caught my eye, and he sighed, not quite sure what to do as he, like most of the dwarves, were being held in place by the goblins and thrashing about. He gave me a sad look and I gulped, my breathing getting faster and I shook the wooden cage. Ginny too, tried to shake it again but it held.

" _Bones will be shattered; necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered. From racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found. Down in the deep of Goblin-town!_ " The king sang, using his arms like he was conducting an orchestra.

"Catchy song don't you think?" a voice muttered, making Ginny and I jump. I instantly recognised the voice and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank fuck you're here." I breathed.

"Hermione Granger, well I never." Athena whispered, opening her cloak just a smidge so that we could see her but not the goblins, as her back was invisible. She pointed her wand at the lock on the cage, and it came apart, loosening the door. "Now, just wait here. Gandalf and I have a plan. But before I leave, I believe this belongs to you. Wait for my signal, then you can blast them. Maybe you could summon Ginny's wand."

She pulled out a wand and immediately I recognised it as my wand. Discreetly, she handed it to me, which I accepted gratefully and she pulled her cloak close, becoming invisible once again. I then smiled, hiding my wand by my side, holding it up just little and whispering, " _Accio_ Ginny's wand _._ "

I turned my head back to the King, who was still dancing and singing away and I watched as Ginny's wand slipped from his belt, and zoomed its way into my other hand. I handed it to Ginny, who smiled, hiding her by her side, hiding it from sight. During this, the Goblins then freaked, causing a stir as one of the goblins came by Thorin's sword, and it seemed that the sword was a big deal, as it caused almost all the goblins to flee. The king stumbled his way back onto his throne, frightened at the sight of it.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter!" The King shouted, pointing to it. "The blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!"

This seemed to cause a stir among the mix of Goblins and Dwarves, as the goblins began to attack the dwarves, trying to pull their limbs apart. But the dwarves fought back, trying to free themselves. Then, they captured Thorin, pulling him down the ground, and holding them down as another stood before him, holding a blade in its hand, pointing it at Thorin's throat.

"Cut off his head!" The King cried.

" _Deprimo!_ " I heard Athena cast, revealing herself. I turned to Ginny, and together, we jumped out of the cage, throwing ourselves to the ground as the cave suddenly burst into bright light, mixed with Athena's wind spell. This cause the goblins to go flying in different directions and the dwarves to fall to the ground as the wind and light blew the goblins away and made the King fall.

The spell died down, and emerging from the blackness, was Gandalf, along with Athena, who quickly shoved her cloak into her bag and held up her wand. They walked towards us, Gandalf holding up his sword and staff and Athena holding up her wand.

"Take up arms. Fight…" Gandalf ordered. "Fight!"

I stood up quickly, pointing my wand at three goblins who were quickly standing up and shouting, " _Incendio_!"

The spell caused them to light on fire, and the three of them screamed, running away from us, falling off the edge into the depths below. Ginny casted a blasting spell, which caused more goblins to fall off, and helped some of the dwarves onto their feet. The goblin that held a knife in its hand earlier, was slowing making its way back to Thorin, and I pointed my wand at it.

"I don't think so. _Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, causing the knife in its hand to go flying and it looked at me before I waved my wand at it again, casting a wordless knocking spell.

Most of the dwarves were on their feet, grabbing their weapons as Ginny, Athena and myself casting spells in different directions, as more and more goblins were coming down from the rocky walls of the cave and making their way to us. The more we blasted off the wooden platform were on, the more came and tried to take us down. Gandalf had also joined in, killing the ones coming towards Athena with his sword. The King, who was still on the floor, watching our every move, seemed to be yelling at his goblins, telling them to take us down, but still frightened.

"The wizard wields the Foehammer, the Beater! Bright as daylight!" The king stammered.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Athena grunted, looking up before waving her wand in the air. I looked up, and saw that packs of goblins crawling down the walls of the cave and I turned back to Athena, who kept waving her wand. She then conjured a fiendfyre, in the shape of a dragon, much like the one she had used on the Orcs and made it grow larger.

"The fire dragon! The Witch!" The King cried out, realising who Athena was. Athena frowned, but shook her head as she moved the dragon towards the oncoming army of goblins, and the cave was then filled with the cries of goblins in pain, as the fire dragon consumed them. The goblins screeched as they fell, some on fire, some falling and some crying out in fear. The dragon flew upwards, taking out the ones that were higher up, before diminishing itself. However, that only got rid of some of the goblins, as more were running along the pathways, heading towards us and were crying out in a fury. It made the King snap out of its fear however, and it stood up, taking a swing at Thorin, who had his sword.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them." I muttered, before racing over towards Bofur, knocking out the goblin approaching him from behind.

The Goblin King then cried out, after it was slashed by Thorin's sword and Athena, who had joined him, casted a fire at the King. The king jumped, trying to put out the flames on him, but it just made him hop backwards, and off the edge and he yelled as he tried to grab onto the goblins around him, but it was no use, as he still fell.

By now, all dwarves were up on their feet, and fighting, though most of them were trying to get either myself, Ginny or Athena. Athena's fire dragon had made them angry and they wanted her dead. Thorin helped her, killing them with his sword. Bofur had his back to me, fighting the goblins that were coming up from behind us and I was casting wordless blasting spells at the ones coming from a different path. Ginny seemed to blasting the ones that were coming up from below.

"All of you, follow me. Quick!" Gandalf demanded, and he ran, heading down another path that seemed to be going down the cave. We all then followed him, fighting off any oncoming goblins.

It was never-ending, as just as we defeated some, more came. Athena, who wielded the Elder Wand, kept blasting spells behind her and she caught up with me.

"Perhaps another fiendfyre?" I shouted. "You seemed to fond of those."

"Well, do you have any brighter ideas? Maybe a giant slippery slide to make us reach the bottom faster?" She snapped, casting another wordless blasting spell behind her, causing a group of the goblins that were chasing us to fall. As we ran, shouts from the dwarves and Gandalf filled the air, ordering us to run faster.

"It's not like I can just apparate us all to the bottom!" Athena shouted.

I cursed under my breath, before remembering Athena's comment and I smiled. I then pointed my wand down at the wooden pathway, shouting, " _Glisseo!_ "

The wooden planks and stairs below our feet then turned smooth, and in one move, turned itself into a large slippery slide, which made all of us fall to our feet, and down the slide.

"I WAS JOKING HERMIONE!" I heard Athena yell as I cackled. Normally I would be freaking out, but in this moment, I was laughing, because really, thirteen dwarves, three witches, a wizard and a bunch of goblins sliding down a wooden slippery slide was an image that screamed hilarity.

I wasn't the only one enjoying the ride, as Kili and Fili were laughing the way down, though most of the other dwarves were screaming their heads off. I could see Thorin in front of me try to gain some control and so was Gandalf. Soon, there was an incoming of goblins heading on a different path towards us, and I knew that they would reach us. I then waved my wand again, turning the pathway back to normal and almost all of us, but Bombur got back onto our feet again. Bofur helped his brother up and we were back to running again, heading towards the group of goblins. As Dwalin was in front, he lifted up a large log, with the help of Nori and Bifor, and attempted to push the incoming group of goblins off the path. Soon, goblins were jumping off other paths, and onto ours, trying to attack us.

We then reached a bridge, and Gandalf took the lead, taking down any goblins in our path. Following closely behind him, was Dwalin, and Thorin, who both moved with skill and grace as they took down goblins that jumped from paths above. I then thought about creating the slide once again, but given the reactions from the first time, it didn't seem like such a good idea. I could tell that Athena wanted to create the fiendfyre again as there were more and more goblins jumping onto our path.

"We need to do something to get us out of here." I said, running along the fragile bridge.

"I know…" She agreed. "How goblins are in this bloody cave?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Athena's POV**

Well, we did have a plan once we reached the Misty Mountains, but I think our plans went out the window the moment we revealed ourselves. The plan was for me to use the invisibility cloak, get Hermione and Ginny and cast our way out, though I did not take in account of the many goblins in the cave. There were thousands and more coming in our direction. Gandalf did say that it was the Goblin Cave, the town of Goblins and their home, so it's no surprise that goblins were coming in all different directions.

We had arrived at the Misty Mountains, and I found out exactly what Gandalf meant when he said stone giants, as there was only the one giant, throwing rocks at us as we tried to make our way to the entrance of the cave. We eventually made it, only to fall into the cave. I had found Hermione's wand and we eventually found the dwarves, who were being held by the ugly Goblin King and now, we were being chased by the Goblin Army. All in a day's work…or so I thought.

After being confronted by the King and Gandalf yelling at everyone to fight, we ran. And, we kept running, with Hermione, Ginny and myself casting spells and the dwarves fighting with their weapons, trying to stop the goblins from attacking us. We all then found ourselves on a small platform that was part of a bridge, but it had a large gap. Thorin cut the ropes holding up the platform, allowing it to swing to the other side, and the dwarves began jumping off the swinging platform onto the other side. Ginny, Hermione and myself followed after, jumping off and I gasped as I nearly slipped off, only to be held up by Thorin, and I stared at him, swiftly giving a nod as my thanks. He sighed in relief, before taking off again and fighting.

It was a never ending cycle; jump to another path, fight oncoming goblins then onto another path that would hopefully lead us out of the cave. Gandalf broke a larger boulder once we reached the rocky paths and using the boulder to knock out oncoming goblins on the path. We ran as the boulder flew, before going off the edge and leaving the path clear for us. We reached a large wooden bridge that headed to what looked like a way out, only to be stopped by the Goblin King, whose face was angry and burns covering his skin. He then smirked as we all came to a stop.

"You all thought you could escape me?" The king scoffed, waving his staff at both Gandalf and myself, as we were both near him. "What are you going to do now Witch? What magic trick will you impress me with?"

It was then Hermione decided she had enough, as she stepped next to me, giving me a look before smiling at the Goblin king. She raised her wand to the air, pointing it at the goblins hanging from the walls, and the ones heading our way. It clicked in my head at what she was going to do and so, I ducked, gesturing the dwarves to follow my move and they did.

"All of you, get down! _IMPEDIMENTA MAXIMA!_ " She yelled, bright turquoise light surrounding the cave, causing almost all the goblins to freeze, become immobile, which then made them fall. I stood up as what looked like hundreds of goblins began to fall like rain, unable to move. Seconds passed as everyone stood up, shock on their faces. The Goblin King was the most shocked, as he watched his army fall.

"Impressive enough for you, your Majesty?" Gandalf smirked, taking the opportunity to stab the king in the eye with his staff, and then cutting the king's stomach with his sword.

The king collapse to the floor, holding his stomach. "That'll do it…very impressive…"

Gandalf then swung his sword against the king's neck, slicing it, and the King gasped before falling forwards, dead at Gandalf's feet. He turned around, and the dwarves then cheered, but the cheer was short lived, as the bridge began to shake, before breaking apart and we all, including the bridge, fell. I held onto a wooden pole, as most of us did, though Bombur had fallen to a lower level of the small three layer broken bridge and was holding onto the floor. The bridge then slid down the rocky wall, crashing into other wooden bridges and I held on as the crashes made me jump and jerk. Hermione, who was holding onto the pole near the front, pointed her wand down, trying to slow the bridge down, and it worked, for a little bit before suddenly, we reached a narrow depth between two walls. The wooden edges of the broken bridge were used as a brake of sorts, scrapping against the rocky walls of the cave, but that didn't stop the dwarves from yelling as we went down, before crashing onto the rocky bottom. I groaned, trying to stand up, with the help of Hermione, only for the both of us fall off and land on top Dwalin and Kili, the both of them groaning. Hermione landed on top of me, and I grunted at the pain of it.

"Sorry Athena…Dwalin…Kili…" She groaned, rolling off me before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah…Sorry Dwalin…Oh Kili…" I grunted, rolling off Dwalin, whose face was near my arm and my legs were on Kili's chest. I then got up, lifting the broken wooden planks off him and helped him up. He then touched my face, checking me over before giving me a smile. Dwalin, who watched the exchange, groaned.

"Enough romancing! Help me out!" He ordered, causing Kili to roll his eyes and helping Dwalin up.

I turned around, watching as Hermione helped Gandalf from under the debris and he nodded to her. Ginny was emerging between Bofur and Dori, dust on her face and looking tired.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur remarked. But he spoke to soon as the dead body of the Goblin King then landed on them, crashing onto the wooden bridge. I gasped, my hand going to my mouth as the dwarves groaned and grunted in pain, and I could see Ginny shaking her head as she groaned.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" She snapped.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped and I turned in her direction, only to see even more goblins heading our way.

"Gandalf! Athena!" Kili yelled.

"I see Kili! Bloody hell! These things just don't die!" I growled, watching as they all came for us. I saw that Hermione and Gandalf began to help the dwarves out from under the dead king, and I walked over, helping Ginny out. Kili and Dwalin began to help as well, and I kept an eye on the incoming parade of goblins.

"There's too many of them. We won't be able to fight them!" Dwalin shouted, holding up a disorientated Nori.

"Only one thing will save us…Daylight!" Gandalf informed us, before holding out his hand, helping up Oin. "Come On! Here! On your feet!"

I frowned, taking in Gandalf's comment about daylight and I looked up, raising my wand to the goblins. "Go, I'll buy you some time to escape! _LUMOS SOLEM MAXIMA!_ "

A bright white light, as bright as the sun filled the cave, and I made sure that it was only the goblins that were affected, and with my wand raised, I turned my head, sighing with relief as the dwarves got up, running, shielding their eyes from the bright light. The bright light caused the goblins to be blinded, as they were running in circles down the rocky walls of the cave. I heard my name being called, and turned around before suddenly, something sharp stabbed me in my lower abdomen and I saw that it was a goblin.

In the midst of the light spell, I did not see a goblin that was on the ground, walking up to me slowly and when I had turned my head around, it had stabbed me in my right lower abdomen, just near my stomach, causing me to look at its face as the goblin smiled evilly, pressing the blade of his knife further into my abdomen, piercing through my flesh. I heard the shouts of Hermione, Gandalf, Ginny and the dwarves. The goblin was then blasted back, and I felt hands catch me as I fell backwards. Into the arms of Ginny.

"Athena, stay with me!" Hermione screamed, getting down onto her knees. I then saw another goblin approach from behind her, but Thorin jumped in, cutting its head off. He then turned around, his blue eyes staring into me. The sounds of Hermione's and Ginny's voices dulled out as I kept my focus on Thorin before suddenly my vision blurred, and I welcomed the blackness that came over me.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third POV**

The Man stared at the woman laying before his feet, waiting patiently for her to awaken. It had been awhile since he had seen the woman, considering last time, she was about to die, and be killed by a man that had caused so much terror. She wasn't dead, but the Man knew that this was the only way to talk to her, to warn her about the upcoming challenges that she had yet to face.

It had set it up perfectly, using a familiar place to help ease her when she awoke. It was after all, a place that was also familiar to him, and one he hadn't seen in years. But it was vital, and it was needed. He sat down on the chair near her, leaning back into it. He crossed his legs, putting on leg over the top of his other, and clasped his hands together. He looked about the woman with fondness, and his heart panged that he had to come to her in this way.

He had watched over her all these years, becoming a sort of guardian angel for her, and then when she was sent into Middle Earth, he followed. It was devastating for her to watch him fall through the veil, but it allowed him to see her in a parallel way, only just watching but not being there. It had taken a bit of magic for him to set this in place, but he needed to, as she was in danger. But he was confident that she would succeed, as those she was surrounded by had now come to love and accept her into their clan. It worked out really, in the end.

The woman stirred, before opening her eyes, and sitting up quickly, gasping at sight around her. She then stood up, looking up before her eyes came upon him. He smiled, as she looked upon him with sadness, shock and love.

"Hello Athena. We have much to discuss, and so little time." He spoke, standing up.

She shucked a breath, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall, before gathering herself to whisper a word.

"Sirius?"

* * *

 ***Jumps behind the couch* I am so sorry! I had to! But there will be a scene between them in the next chapter and it's a tear jerker.**

 **Please like, follow, favourite and review. If you have any criticism, I'd like to hear it, good or bad. Any review helps me write better.**

 **Next chapter will be the Orc scene...among other moments that will happen but I'm not telling...I know, I'm evil...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note – I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But here it is and this is a short chapter as the next one will have the fire battle and Azog, so next one is a big one. There will be many things that happens in the next chapter, so this is a filler of sorts and of course the appearance of Sirius!**

 **After this chapter, you'll start to see the girls really step up. I noticed that in a lot of my stories they are a little OOC, but as they are in a new world, they are just getting their bearings, and so after this chapter, they'll be back to their normal kickass selves.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to J.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

 **Enjoy reading dear readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Athena's POV**

I could believe the sight before me. The man that had once haunted my dreams after witnessing him fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries so long ago, was standing in front of me and he looked exactly the same, with his black scruffy hair, beard and purple stripped suit. My godfather, Sirius Black was standing in front of me, and I couldn't believe it. I then launched myself at him, putting my arms around him and hugging him tight, breathing in his smell. It had been ages, and every day I missed him and I still do. So to hug him tightly again, was bittersweet. He wrapped his arms around me and for a moment, we stood there, hugging each other. Silent tears fell from my face and I lifted my head up, my arms still around his waist.

He gently wiped the tears away. "Oh my dear, there is no need for tears. You're a Marauder after all, and the daughter of James and Lily, and my goddaughter. You're stronger than I could have ever imagine. And you've been through so much, but now, we have much to talk about before you go back."

"Much to talk about? How are you doing this? You…you're dead…" I stammered, dropping my hands to my side.

"On the contrary. I'm very much alive, but I'm not alive. I went through the veil, but it didn't send me to the afterlife or wherever it is that we magical folk go. It's like I can see, and guide but I can't touch. And you can't see me, but with the Stone, you can. It's how I've been watching you all these years." He explained.

"So, you're in the in-between? Like between life and death?" I confirmed.

He nodded. "Yes…so to speak. It's not all bad. Though I do question your choices and sometimes wish I was alive so that I can scold at you for making idiotic choices."

I frowned. "This is coming from someone who used to hex unsuspecting students and play pranks on others while he was at Hogwarts."

"But that's me…you're my goddaughter and with that I am entitled to scold you as much as I like because really, a fire dragon to kill those ghastly orc creatures? And don't even get me started on that time you took down Antonin Dolohov…the bloody git." He ranted.

I smiled, watching him. "I've missed you…so much…"

He smiled, before sighing and looking around. It was then I noticed the room we were in. It was Grimmauld Place, and we were in the study, and on the wall next to me, was the Black Family tree that Sirius showed me long ago. I hardly ever went into the room, as it reminded me of Sirius and the fact that he was killed by his own family. The study was kept clean, but it remained locked.

"I haven't been in this room in years. I kept it locked…Kreacher still cleans it though, and I once offered the room to him for his own personal use, but I think he's waiting for me to return to the room. Not that I would now. I'm dead, right? That's why you're here? I'm like you?"

"Not exactly. You're injured, unconscious but not dead. You're very much alive, and I suspect will be awake soon once the company reaches daylight, which will be soon and then Hermione will use her magic to heal you. Though, that dwarf is making it difficult." Sirius remarked, a look on his face, as if he was watching it all. "And now he insists on carrying you out, despite Hermione offering to levitate you. Oi, watch where you put your hands on my goddaughter. I don't care that you're a king but she's a lady and you'll carry her with respect!"

"Sirius…what?" I muttered.

"That bloody oaf of a king is carrying your body bridal style straight out of the cave. Bloody git…" Sirius snapped. "If I didn't know any better, I'd wager that he'd have a little crush on you. He'll have to go through me first before he can ask for your hand."

I frowned. "You're dead, so how would he see you?"

"I'd haunt him…and besides, I have ways. I got you here didn't I? Though, getting the goblin to stab you was a little too much. Now, we haven't got much time, for I suspect that Hermione will do all in her power to help heal you once she gets the chance. Well, she will have once that Thorin puts you down, of course." Sirius remarked.

"You did this? You made me get stabbed? Why?" I asked.

"Because what I'm about to tell you is vital. I'm sure by now, you know that it was no ordinary coincidence that brought you to Middle Earth." Sirius began, walking around, crossing his arms. "The deatheaters that you fought were no ordinary deatheaters. Two of the deatheaters that attacked you were the Dolohov Brothers, who were acting on orders."

I frowned, trying to remember the three deatheaters that had attacked Hermione, Ginny and myself that night at the bar, before we ended up in Middle Earth. Ginny had just turned thirty and we were celebrating her birthday before the duel with the deatheaters. If I remembered correctly, their faces were covered, but by their size and the sound of their voices, they were men, but only two were men. The other voice however, was a woman's. A cold feeling went through me as I began to think about just who would gain by sending me here, and just who would gain by having me in this new world. If the perpetrator behind the act of sending myself, Hermione and Ginny in this world was who I thought it was, then my feeling about who the presence that I had encountered would prove to be correct.

"Orders? Wait, the woman, it's not who I think it is, is it?" I murmured, looking to Sirius.

He shook his head. "No…though, I regret to say she's a part of it. The woman was the wife of one of the brothers, but nonetheless, they sent you here and for a reason."

"He's alive, isn't he?" I gasped, remembering the presence and how it used the spell on me.

Sirius sighed. "No…he is dead…gone, and never to come back. But there is another that is alive and wants your head. And trust, this time, my cousin is not going to give up."

I froze. "She's alive? And she's here?"

He nodded. "In a way. But yes, she's here. And she will not go easily, for she has the necromancer on her side, and the necromancer has an ally on his side. You don't know him, for he's not just after you, but he's after Thorin as well. His name is Azog the Defiler, and he knows about you. My fear is, that he'll find out about her through the necromancer, and join up with her, and if that happens…"

"An all-out war. How do you know this?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "When you live between the world of life and death you see things. And I see a lot. I know she works with the Necromancer and the necromancer works with the pale orc, who just happens to be after you, and the Dwarf king. But they have yet to discover each other, so –"

"I need to stop either of them before they discover each other. Why haven't they discovered each other yet?" I wondered.

"Knowing my cousin, she has a plan. Someone like Azog may not appeal to her until the right moment. Or it could be that the Necromancer has a plan up his sleeve and is playing them both. Who knows?" Sirius stated.

"This cannot be happening! How am I supposed to tell this to Hermione and Ginny? She tortured us, and almost killed Ginny. And on that note, she was killed, by Molly! How…Bellatrix Lestrange cannot be alive!" I snapped.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me gently. "But she is, and you have go into this battle with a clear mind, for Bellatrix has many tricks up her sleeve and I fear she'll use them on you. Who knows what she did to stay alive, or how she got here. It's happened and now you have to find a way to defeat her before she gains an army. Right now, she's only working with the Necromancer, and even then, that's dangerous enough. Azog has an army, an army of Orcs, and a fiendfyre will not be enough to bring them down."

I gulped. "Why did you tell me this? I was oblivious to all of this and now that I know, how could possibly come up with some plan?"

He stared at me. "You are Athena Potter…Black. And you have a strength in you that I could never have. You defeated Voldemort, been tested so many times and still you bounce back, undefeated. And what's more, you're not alone. I'm not talking about Hermione or Ginny, though, knowing them they will be at your side through anything, but you've found yourself a family. Sure, it is a family of dwarves, but in such a short time you've known them, they've come to accept you as family, including Thorin, and Kili, who both see you as more. But nonetheless, you have people by your side, including Gandalf, and the elves. Bilbo is fond of you all, and I know the Lady Galadriel is on your side, and I think you'll also have another on your side, once you meet him. But you have people and you will find a way."

I nodded, before he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Now, it is almost time." He murmured.

I pulled back, shaking my head as tears began to fall again. "No…no, I don't want to leave you!"

"Oh my dear, I've never really left. Remember, the ones who love you never really leave you. You can always find us in here." He spoke, pressing his hand upon my chest where my heart was. "And I'll be watching through the veil. And you have the stone, so I'm always here. But this will be the last time we hug, and it's a shame for I quite like your hugs."

I sobbed as he pulled me back into a hug. "I don't want to go…"

"I know how you feel…But one day, we will see each other again. Until then, stay safe." He whispered, before a smile broke out on his face. "And if you can, cause a little trouble that sends my cousin into hell."

I smiled, and he leant forward pressing a kiss on top of my forehead. Suddenly bright white light surrounded me and I gasped.

"Sirius!"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Sirius!" Athena screamed as she came to, sitting up and trying to breath.

I frowned, as it was a name I had not heard in years. "Sirius?"

I slowly stood up, my wand still wavering over her. Only moments before, the company, Ginny and I and left the goblin caves, with Thorin carrying a limp and pale Athena bridal style out of the caves. I had argued that I could levitate her with my magic, but Thorin ignored me, following Gandalf out of the cave. Once outside, we had reached a rocky hill that led downwards into the forest and I wanted to stop, so that I could heal Athena. Thorin reluctantly agreed, placing her down onto a boulder. I then wasted no time, reaching into the depths of my magic, raising my wand over her wound and casted a powerful healing spell to help heal Athena. Thankfully the spell worked, and it allowed Athena's wound to heal.

But she then woke up, screaming the name of her godfather, and I was curious as to why she would say his name when he had been dead for over fifteen years.

She panted, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to control herself. She eventually calmed herself, finally taking in her surroundings and saw that we were all watching her, waiting for her to explain. She gave me a look and I knew that she didn't want to explain the entire story then and there, and I nodded, understanding her.

Balin touched her shoulder. "Are you alright laddie? You gave us all a scare there for a moment? Who is this Sirius?"

"Sirius Black, my godfather…he was there, well, I saw him and considering that the last time I had saw him, I watched him die, so, I guess that's why I screamed his name. I am so sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean too." She apologised, addressing the dwarves.

"Oh laddie, no need to apologise. I am glad that you are safe and well. Hermione here really is a saviour, using her magic to heal your wounds. I think the others agree with me when I say that it is nice to see you awake and alive." Balin assured her.

She smiled, and with the help of Ori, who was standing behind her, she slowly stood up. Thorin, who was near her, had a look on his face that I couldn't quite make out, but he turned his head away, looking anywhere but her. He wasn't the only one that seemed to be affected by Athena being injured. Kili, who was near, walked up to her and engulfed her into a bear hug, making her gasp in shock at the strength of it.

"I am okay, honestly Kili. I am fine." She assured him.

Kili broke apart from her, nodded, and walked away. Athena thought she was free after that, but then I laughed, as after Kili left, almost all the dwarves were giving her hugs. Gandalf was the last to give her a hug, smiling as she did, and then started to count those that were around us. I did the same, making sure that we had everyone while Ginny comforted Athena. I knew that she would tell us later the true reason as to why she saw Sirius but now, we had to keep moving. Night time was soon to upon us once again and we needed to move forward and find shelter.

However, amidst the running and escaping with an unconscious Athena, it seemed that we were missing a person. I had counted all the dwarves, and magical folk as well, but Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that either we had left him behind or he got lost, he had escaped, left even. I didn't want to think of the worse, and I knew that Gandalf too was wondering what had happened to the hobbit.

"Five, six, seven, eight…Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili! That's twelve…and Bombur. That's makes thirteen dwarves…Hermione, Ginny…Athena is fine…three witches…But where is Bilbo?" Gandalf muttered to himself, looking around widely.

He turned to all of us, his eyes creasing as he searched for Bilbo. "Where is our hobbit?"

We all looked around for Bilbo, the dwarves turning around in their spots, Hermione, Ginny and I looking through the trees for any sign of the hobbit.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin growled.

Gloin pointed to Dori. "I thought he was with you Dori. That's where I saw him last."

"Don't blame me!" Dori gasped.

Gandalf turned to him. "Well, where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori shouted out to Gandalf.

"And what happened exactly?" Gandalf demanded. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened…" Thorin began, walking around us. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!"

"That is a bit extreme! He didn't abandon us, Thorin…he's lost or worse." I protested.

"On the contrary, Hermione. I mean you've heard him, all of you have. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed, and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again." Thorin barked.

"Have you really no faith in any of us?" Athena's voice piped up, having gathered herself from her moment with at death's door. "You've given us all so much grief about us not being exactly equipped to handle this journey and yet so far, we've helped you. Merlin, I just literally got stabbed from a goblin for saving you all, and you haven't thanked us, not me, not Hermione, and not even Ginny. At least not properly anyway. You have little faith in people, and less so in Bilbo, who has done nothing but help. I have more faith in him than you do and I haven't known him for very long. Perhaps by having faith and trust in people, you'd be a lot less angry at the world and grateful that you have a company to help you on your quest."

We all stared at her, some of us shocked by her statement.

"Okay…not that I don't agree with every word you've just said, but where did that come from?" Ginny asked.

Athena shrugged. "I don't know…Seeing Sirius again just made me think a little that's all."

"If you're so sure that Bilbo hasn't left us, then where is he?" Thorin questioned her. "You speak of faith, when you yourself don't know where he is. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't actually…and didn't your mother ever teach you to respect a lady?" Bilbo's voice sounded out, making us all turn to the Hobbit as he walked out from behind a tree. I smiled at him, running over to hug him, and Ginny did the same. He chuckled, hugging us both before walking to Athena. "Thank you, milady, for sticking up for me."

"Anytime…" She smiled, before turning to Thorin. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone before in my life." Gandalf chuckled. The dwarves seemed a bit guilty, looking at Bilbo with apologetic and relieved looks on their faces.

Bilbo clapped Balin, who was standing near Athena, on the shoulder, before addressing the other dwarves.

"Bilbo! We'd given up on you!" Kili laughed.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed…" Dawlin muttered. Bilbo chuckled hesitantly, not sure of what to say next.

It was confusing of how he managed to escape the goblins, considering only moments ago we were surrounded by them. I then saw him fiddle with something gold and shiny, before putting it in his pockets. It seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed, as Athena frowned, along with Ginny who was staring at his pockets and Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf spoke, trying to get the attention of Bilbo.

"It matters…I want to know." Thorin demanded. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed, looking at Thorin. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, my armchair…and my garden. See that's where I belong. That for me is home…and that's why I came back, because you don't have one…all of you, except Gandalf cause I'm sure he has a home, but all of you and our witches…you don't have home. It was taken from you…But I will help you take it back if I can, and ladies, you will always have a home in Bag-End."

The dwarves were a little guilty of doubting the Hobbit, but I gave a big smile, nodding my thanks at his gesture of giving us a home. He smiled back, and I was glad to have him, for he was one of a kind. I moved so that I was standing near Athena and Ginny, until suddenly, a growl cried out and I looked up. In the distance, standing on a rocky ledge not so far from us, was a white warg, and a pale Orc sitting on top of it. I grabbed Athena's arm, watching as more Orcs gathered around the pale Orc, also on wargs. The pale Orc was grotesque, with scars slashed across its face and body, with something that looked like a giant metal fork for a hand. But what was scarier, was how human-looking it looked. Compared to the other Orcs, this pale Orc could pass as a meta human of some sort, and it was terrifying. It then shouted out a command in that dark speech I had been hearing, and I gasped as wargs began to descend down from the rocky ledge, heading towards us, howling as they did.

Due to the trees, the dwarves couldn't see the wargs heading towards us, nor could they see the Orcs on top of the ledge.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin began.

"And into the fire…Run!" Gandalf shouted, the dwarves nodding fast as they began to follow Thorin.

I was about to run with them when I noticed Athena wasn't running. Instead, she pulled out her wand, ready and armed.

"Okay, listen, given that you've just had a brush with death and all, maybe now is not the time to play with the rabid dogs that are currently coming our way?" I stammered.

"I concur! Why are we just standing here when we should be running the other way?" Ginny scowled.

"Seriously?" Athena rolled her eyes. "We're witches, who have the power to fight, so why aren't we doing that? Must we listen to everything Gandalf says? We have the ability to protect the company. We aren't we protecting them the way we know best?"

Using her free hand, she wiped her face of anything, and then, with her wand still in the air, she summoned her Firebolt, the broom bursting out of her shoulder bag and enlarged it.

"I will go and see just how many there are. You two stay on the ground and deal the with whatever comes your way. Protect the company."

She jumped onto the Firebolt, and gave us a smile as she kicked off the ground, heading towards the sky.

"Did she just…"

"Tell us what to do? Yeah…but she's right. You have a broom, use it. Fly at the wargs running towards us, and help Athena. I'll help with protecting the dwarves. Merlin knows they'll need our help." I instructed, pulling out my wand and running towards the trees.

I heard Ginny shout behind me but I didn't turn as I ran, heading to where Gandalf was running with the dwarves. They had managed to find some rather tall trees and had begun to climb them. I turned around, and stood in front of the trees, raising my wand, and readying myself. I could hear the shouts of the dwarves and Gandalf behind me telling me to climb, but Athena was right. We were witches, and we had been through a war. We were capable of fighting a group of wargs and Orcs. I then wondered just what happened to Athena while she was injured, what happened that made her what want to fight back.

The sound of wargs growling and shouting snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked to the distance to see Athena and Ginny casting spells at the wargs and the small Orc army. I breathed, ready and waiting. By now the sun was low and beginning to set, but I could still see the wargs that had managed to get past Ginny and Athena heading towards me and the company.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So...next chapter is a biggie...will post it when I can...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love bNd...**


End file.
